28 Seconds: Strength & Honor
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: the epic sequel to "28 Seconds". AU. As Lieutenant Colonel Anthony DiNozzo Jr and The US Army's Elite Delta Force continue their covert war against Eli David and Mossad, The Men of the Unit will be tested in ways they never thought possible. Starts with a bang, and ends with an unbelieveable Shocker, Strength and Honor is a none stop thrill-ride. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**28 SECONDS:**

**STRENGTH & HONOR**

**On 21 November 1977, The United States Congress authorized the formation of an Elite group of Special Forces soldiers that answer only to The President of The United States. They would be known as The Delta Force, or simply "The Unit".**

** 13 years later, in September 1990, a young 2****nd**** Lieutenant Anthony "Tony" Dominick DiNozzo Jr. would join these Elite ranks and begin one of the most highly decorated careers in history of the United States Military.**

** 10 Years later, in June 2000, his son, Anthony "Three" Dominick DiNozzo III, would follow in his footsteps and joined The Unit's ranks. **

** These are their Stories**

**The Following takes place during The JAG Episode: "Legacy Part One"- (Season 6, Episode 1)**

** 0945 hours, 24 June 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina.**

It was a beautiful morning when Colonel Barrett called them in to the T.O.C. "Morning's here! Morning's here!" sang Chester as he walked in. Captain Bauer and Tony both stood up and double head-slapped Chester.

"Shut up!" they both yelled into Chester's ears. They each put a hand on both of Chester's shoulders and forced him down into a chair.

"Spoil sports" Chester muttered. Captain Bauer sat back down next to his me, Staff Sergeants Cole and Weston. Tony sat back down next to Billy, who was laughing. Tony gave him a head slap too.

"What was that for?" Billy moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Encouraging him" Tony replied.

"All of you, please, just shut up!" ordered Barrett as he walked in. "We got us a big one boys, we're gonna be teaming up with the Spetznaz for this one" stated Barrett. "Several Russian Generals, old school Soviets, are plotting a Coup-de-etat against President Putin, and The Spetznaz has turned to us for help" he paused and looked over at Jack. "Jack, your team with be responsible for Putin's safety while he is in Chechnya"

"Chechnya?" asked Bauer.

"It's where the front is, so that's where he's going" said Barrett with a sarcastic smile.

"Terrific" said Bauer, replicating Barrett's smile.

"These Generals, one of them wouldn't happen to Colonel-General Arkady Krilov, would it?" asked Tony. "Commander of Russian Forces in Chechnya".

"How the hell do you know these things?" asked Barrett, who was stunned.

"He's part of Eli David's network of arms dealers. Krilov sells Russian arms, and Israeli arms and Intelligence, and kicks a tidy profit back to Eli" explained Tony. "We stop Krilov, we hurt Eli where he cares about most" Tony paused. "The pocket book" said Tony with a smile.

"That's all well and good, but there's a problem. Putin wants confirmation that Krilov is the one leading the Coup, before we take him out" explained EJ.

"Why are we doing this, doesn't Putin have his own people?" asked Billy

"We have a vested interest in Putin staying alive" said a voice from behind them. They all turned and saw C.I.A Agent Clayton Webb standing there.

"Oh terrific, Mr. Spook is back" said Tony jokingly.

"If Putin is killed, there is a great possibility Russia will either revert back to Communism or go Ultra-Nationalist" explained Webb.

"Fantastic" said Tony sarcastically.

"Ok, Mr. Webb and myself will be coordinating security with Putin's people, Bravo team will handle the actual security and Hitman is on Counter-Sniper Duty" explained Barrett.

"You're going too?" Billy asked.

"This one's too important for me to sit on the sidelines" explained Barrett. Then he turned to Tony. "Movie Buff with Join up with Captain Alexi Volcanoff and Sergeant Sergei Zhukov, Spetznaz. You will be investigating Colonel-General Krilov. Commander Rabb will help you with the actual investigation"

"What the fuck does Rabb have anything to do with this?" asked Tony.

"I don't know ask Webb" said Barrett, shrugging his shoulders. Tony turned to Webb.

"So what's the deal Spooky Boy, why's Harm n' Hammer coming with us?" Tony asked.

"2 reasons" said Webb holding up 2 fingers. "The 1st is, a man named Vasili Rogatov, he is a former KGB assassin who now works for Krilov. Rogatov is the assassin targeting Putin. Rogatov is wanted in the United States from a car bombing that killed a Navy Commander and 2 Marines" explained Webb.

"Ok, tragic, by why would that entail Harm going all the way to Chechnya?"

"Sergeant Zhukov is Harm's Half-Brother" explained Webb.

"How is that possible?" asked Colonel Barrett. Everyone else in the room looked very confused, except for Tony, who was very familiar with Harm's family history.

"So Hammer did escape" said Tony, referring to Harm's father's callsign. Webb nodded.

"Harm's father was a Wild Weasel in Vietnam. He was shot down on 24 December, Christmas Eve, 1969. He was transferred from Hanoi to a Gulag in Siberia by The KGB where he was kept for 10 years until 1980, where he escaped into the Taiga, where he was taken in by a Gypsy woman. They had a son, Sergei, and well, you know the rest" explained Webb.

"Any questions boys?" Barrett asked.

"Can I stay home and watch From Russia with Love instead?" joked Chester, earning him a head slap from Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo.

"Any real questions?" repeated Barrett.

"I get double miles for this right" said Tony. Chester moved to head slap Tony, but Tony got him first, giving him another head slap. "Don't even think about Master Sergeant" warned Tony.

"How come you get to crack jokes and I can't?" moaned Chester .Tony head slapped him a third time.

"I have the Medal of Honor, when you have one, then come talk to me" said Tony as he delivered a fourth and final head slap to Chester's noggin.

**1900 hours local time, 24 June 2000, Liat DiNozzo's Apartment, Haifa, Israel.**

It was late in the day, and the sun was just beginning to set below the horizon. "This is a beautiful Country" noted Three, who looking out of Liat's apartment window as he sipped his tea. He spit it out in disgusted. "Pity I can't say the same for this tea" he said as he dumped the contents to the ground. Malachi gave him a look.

"That was my Grandmother's recipe" he retorted.

"Then your Grandmother made some really shitty tea" said Three with a smile. Malachi shook his head.

"Like Father, like Son" commented Mal.

"Why? Did you serve this crappy tea to my dad too?" joked Three. Malachi laughed.

"I'm gonna kill those 2 for passing you through 'Selection'" said Malachi.

"Fuck you too, Uncle mal" said Three as he flipped him off. "When is my sister supposed to meet us?" Three asked. Malachi shrugged.

"Liat will get here when she gets here. Unlike your father, you lack patience" said Malachi.

"What do you think is so important that we had to come here in person in order for her to tell us?" Three asked his uncle. Malachi was not Three's uncle by birth, but Malachi and Tony had worked together now for nearly 10 years, and were like brothers, closer than 8 is to 9. this connection made Malachi, Three's de-facto Uncle.

"Three, if I knew, we wouldn't be here in this miserable country" said Mal.

"Some Patriot you are" said Three, who knew full well that Malachi was born in Israel.

"When your country has spawned evil like Eli David, Michael Rivkin, The Ben-Lev and Hadar families, you tend not to resent it" explained Malachi.

"I remember when I was 11, when John Hirsch died, I remember my parents preparing Hirsch's dress uniform for burial. It was him, Rivkin. He was the sniper that killed Hirsch" said Three.

"Yes it was" replied. The memories of that day still haunted him.

_ "Nice job boys" said Tony. As he did, Hirsch's Chest exploded. His blood flew everywhere, splattering over both Malachi and Tony. "JOHNNY!" Tony screamed. Hirsch's body went limp as it collapsed to the floor of the truck bed. Tony looked back to where the shot had come from. He saw Officer Rivkin, with a smirk on his face, lowering a sniper rifle. Tony was about to jump out of the Truck when Malachi grabbed him._

_ "Don't do it Tony. This team needs you" said Malachi. Tony face was blank and emotionless as he reached _

_ "Marshlands, this is Movie Buff, precious cargo is secure, Alpha Team exfilling now. Have on addition to previous report. One Kilo Indigo Alpha, repeat one Kilo Indigo Alpha. I say again Backdraft Down" said Tony._

"Michael Rivkin is evil personified. He raped both Ziva and Tali when they turned 15, on Eli David's orders, just to prove how tough they were" explained Mal. In his head, Mal prayed Three would leave it that.

"Did he do the same to Liat?" Three asked, connecting the dots. Malachi remained silent. "Did the Mother-fucking, son of a bitch rape my sister?" Three asked again, raising his voice. Malachi took a deep breath.

"Yes" Malachi finally answered. Three clenched his fists. The tea cup he was holding shattered in his hand, collapsing under the pressure.

"I'm gonna kill him" said Three in a flat, serious tone. Three turned around when he heard a door slam behind him. He went to reach for his 45, but relaxed momentarily when he saw it was only Liat. She had tears in her eyes and her face was bright red. Someone had hit her. Seeing this, Three rushed over and enveloped his older sister in a huge, compassionate hug.

"Thank you" she murmured as she hugged him back. Three raised his hand to his sister's face. He gently rubbed a circle with his thumb over the red spot on Liat's cheek.

"Who hit you?" he asked, still trying to be compassionate.

"That is not important" she said, trying to brush him off.

"Yes it is" Three countered.

"Three, please, there are things at stake that are much more important than me" she said as she leaned forward and kissed him cheek. She broke away from the embrace and turned so that she was now facing both Three and Malachi. "Eli David has made a huge transaction in The United States. I don't know what he bought, or what he is planning, but the transaction is in the amount of $5,000,000 US" Liat explained. "Eli has dispatched one of his men, Illan Bodner to Detroit, to deliver the cash" she informed them.

"Is he just buying something, making a payoff, or simply planning an attack of some kind?" Malachi asked.

"I don't know, Eli is playing this one very close to the chest. his exact words were 'I do not wish for 'The Movie Buff' to interfere with my plan'" she said, quoting Eli.

"Well, looks like Eli has lucked out for the time being, as our Father is otherwise occupied" Three told Liat. "However, I wonder how Eli feels about 'Sky Train' and 'Golden Girl'?" asked Three with a smile on his face.

**0745 hours local time, 25 June 2000, Russian Federal Security Bureau (FSB) Headquarters, Lubyanka Prison, Lubyanka Square, Moscow, Russia. **

Captain Bauer, and Staff Sergeants Cole and Weston had setup a perimeter outside of FSB HQ. inside, President of The Russian Federation, Vladimir Putin, was meeting with Clayton Webb and Colonel Barrett. 1st Lieutenant Billy Hazard, The Unit's Sharpshooter, had setup a counter sniper position on the roof. "All callsigns check it" said Bauer into his radio.

_"This Phantom, left perimeter secure" _replied Staff Sergeant Jonathan Cole.

_"This is Shark Bait, Right side clear" _replied Staff Sergeant Mike Weston.

_"This is Hitman, everything looks clear from up here" _said 1st Lieutenant Billy Hazard. Bauer nodded to himself.

"Ex-Caliber, this Bandit, Perimeter is secure" Bauer said into his radio.

"_Copy that Bandit, Precious Cargo en route to street. Standby" _ordered Colonel Barrett. Suddenly, Bauer radio cracked to life again.

_"Bandit, this Hitman, I have activity on adjacent rooftop, 2 shooters, armed with Dragonov SVDs, request permission to fire" _asked Billy, frantically.

"Rogatov?" Bauer asked.

_"Negative. I say again, request permission to fire" _repeated Hitman.

"Do it" replied Bauer.

"_Do it" _replied Captain Bauer over the radio.

"Copy that" said Billy as he flick the safety of his Karabiner K98 Sniper Rifle. He was already lying prone as he brought the sniper to his shoulder. He got the 1st shooter in his sights and he pulled the trigger. The rifle barked as the bullet flew from the barrel. The bullet struck the 1st shooter in the neck, throwing him backwards. Hazard quickly worked the bolt, ejecting the spent round and chambering the next round. He took the 2nd shooter in his sights and pulled the trigger again, perfectly replicating the 1st shot. With both hostiles down, Hazard let out a breath he forgot he was holding. "Bandit, this Hitman, 2 targets down" said Billy into his radio.

**1045 hours local time, 25 June 2000, 35 miles southeast of Kamushev, Russia. **

Lieutenant Colonel Anthony DiNozzo knew that Colonel-General Krilov was selling both Russian and Israeli weapons to the Chechnyan Rebels. He also knew that a large sum of the profits was sent to Eli David in Israel. He also knew that Krilov was the leader of a group of former Soviet Generals who were organizing against President Putin. What he didn't know was how Krilov was getting the weapons and munitions to the Chechnyans. Everyday, The Russians ran a weapons convoy from there Armory in Kamushev, to the front lines. The problem was, sometimes, the crates that arrived at the front, weren't always full. So Tony, Commander Rabb and Captain Volcanoff decided to stop there. Sergeant Zhukov had inserted the 3 men by Helicopter, before he was called away to provide Air Support for an Armored Column in Vamoot, 20 miles away. Every convoy was supposed to have an armored escort, but today, the convoy that Tony, Harm and Alexi were inspecting had none. "Anything?" Tony called out to Alexi and Harm.

"Nothing" replied Alexi. "The manifest reads 20 cases of Ak-47s, and they are all here. Same with the 5 cases of RPGs and 20 cases of 7.62mm ammunition" he said.

"Did Krilov know we were inspecting this Convoy?" Tony asked Alexi.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Why do you ask?" Alexi asked him.

"We're at least 35 miles from the nearest help. This convoy has no Air of Armor support, and completely undefended" Tony paused. "We've been setup" he said as he knocked Alexi to the ground. Gunfire rang out from all sides. Tony reached up and pulled down a crate of AKs. He grabbed one and slid it over to Harm. He grabbed another one and slammed into Alexi's chest before he grabbed one for himself. "Return Fire!" he ordered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N- Welcome back Guys and Girls. Strength and Honor is The Epic Sequel to "28 Seconds". This time around, I would love to get at least 10 reviews per chapter. So please REVIEW!**

**Also, please look up the story ****"Change" ****by ****"Shortcake99"**** it is a great AU High School featuring everyone's favorite couple, TIVA!**

**So please, give it a read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Following takes place during The JAG Episode: "Legacy- Part Two" – (Season 6, Episode 2)**

**1100 hours local time, 25 June 2000, 35 miles southwest of Kamushev, Russia. **

"Return Fire!" Tony yelled as he pulled back on The AK's cocking hammer. The 3 men returned the Chechnyan Rebel's fire. As they did, the other Russian soldiers began to drop like flies. After a few minutes and several hundred rounds of ammunition later, Tony realized something: all of the Russian soldiers were dead. "Tony!" Harm yelled out. "Tony, all the men are dead".

"Really?" said Tony sarcastically as he loaded a fresh clip. "I never fucking noticed" Tony yelled back.

"If our Men are dead, then we go down fighting" said Alexi and he popped up and fired. Tony pulled him back down.

"I got a better idea" said Tony. "They're after the convoy, not us" he paused. He grabbed a crate of rifles and threw it into a ditch on the far side of the road. "Let's give em what they want" said Tony. Alexi and Harm nodded. The 2 men made a break for the ditch as Tony provided cover fire. Once Captain Volcanoff and Commander Rabb were safely in the ditch, Tony dove in after them. With no one left guarding the convoy, The Rebels swooped in, started the trucks and drove off. The 3 men all let out deep breaths. They were safe, for now. Alexi reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flask. Opening it, he took a long pull. "Vodka?" Tony asked, in an accent that made it sound like he had said "Hodka". Alexi nodded and passed Tony the flask. Tony took a pull and passed it back.

"Once the convoy is reported missing, Krilov will think he has succeeded in killing us and make his move against the President" Harm pointed out.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill that fat bastard" said Tony.

**0915 hours local time, 28 June 2000, Ford River Rouge Assembly Plant, Detroit, Michigan.**

"What the hell is doing?" Chester asked Malachi as he lowered his binoculars from his face.

"I don't know, if I did, I wouldn't be stuck here with you" replied Mal. The 2 men were sitting parked in Chester's black 1997 Dodge Ram pickup truck, across the street from the entrance to Ford Motor Company's River Rouge assembly plant. When The Unit was dispatched to Russia, Chester was left behind to man the T.O.C. he had left the task to Tali and Bridget. When Three, Liat and Malachi landed at Fort Bragg, they had loaded Chester's Truck and Three's red 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 onto the C-130 and took off for Detroit.

_"You 2 wanna stop bitching and moaning already" _said Three over the radio.

Suddenly, Three had an idea. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, time for TV Car trivia" he said in his best game show host voice. Liat laughed. "1st question, what is on Magnum P.I's License plate?" Three asked.

"_Robin 1" _Malachi replied quickly. _"After working with your father for 10 years I should know that, it is his favorite TV show" _ explained Mal as he laughed.

"Next question. What car did Colombo drive?" Three asked.

"_A Peugeot Convertible"_ answered Chester impressively quickly.

"How the hell did you know that?" Three asked.

"_Fuckin' love that show" _replied Chester. Three and Liat burst out laughing.

"In season 2 of Hill Street Blues, whose beloved 1978 Buick was stole from the precinct parking lot?" he asked. Three watched as he sister smile.

"Sergeant Philip Freemason Esterhaus" she said into her radio. Tony's jaw dropped in shock. "We have TV re-runs in Israel too" she said with a smile. Three was about to ask another question when he saw Bodner.

"Game time's over, I got eyes on Bodner" said Three in to his radio.

"_Copy, I see him too" _said Mal. "_He doesn't have the brief case" _Malachi observed. When Bodner had walked into the plant, he had been caring a small leather attaché case. Now, he had nothing.

"The $5,000,000, it was probably in Barer Bonds, just as good as cash, harder to trace" Three explained.

_"How do you know all this?" _ Malachi asked.

"I actually put my free time to good use, instead of reading the romance novels Tali keeps in her desk" Three told him. He listed as Malachi yelled. Three watched as Bodner approached a purple Peterbilt Semi.

_"Looks like our Boy bought himself a truck" _said Ironman over the radio. They all watched as Bodner got into the passenger seat and the truck pulled away. It was towing a flatbed trailer behind it, and it was riding low to the ground.

"Looks like he bought himself more than a trailer, look at how low to the ground she's riding, the trailer is loaded for bare. My guess is there are 2 or 3 cars under there" Three said.

"Do we intercept?" Liat asked.

"No, there are way too many witnesses around; we need to do it on the open highway" Three explained. He reached into the grove compartment and grabbed the sate phone. He quickly dialed.

**1030 hours, 28 June 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina.**

Tali was sitting at her desk in The T.O.C, enjoying her 2nd 7-11 Double Gulp of Mountain Dew of the day. She was flipping through Time Magazine, reading an article about the upcoming presidential election; it was the 1st one she would be able to vote in. "Vice President Al Gore vs. Governor George W. Bush" she said to herself. She was having a hard time deciding. Being Military, she was partial to The Republicans and Governor Bush. But also being a woman, she was also partial to Vice President Gore and The Democrats. She also had to consider what her father had told her about Somalia and "Operation Gothic Serpent" and how President Clinton's Secretary of Defense had screwed them all over. there was also the fact that Clinton's orders had prevented Tony and Billy from killing Michael Rivkin in Afghanistan, and that if they had, the attack on Camp Washington in Algeria may have never happened. Also the fact that Clinton had appointed Colonel Bell. All of that added together did not help Vice President Gore.

However, Vice President Gore was not President Clinton, and Clinton had done some good things for the Unit, he had appointed Colonel Barrett. She tried to think of something else Clinton had done _besides Monica Lewinsky_ Tals though, chucking to herself. "Ok, maybe he has done that many good things for the Unit" she said in a low voice as she turned the page. She was wrestled from her thoughts by her phone ringing. "Go for Freedom" she said when she picked it up.

_"Freedom, this is Sky Train, we have eyes on 0-0-3's right hand, leaving plant as we speak" _explained Three.

"The 5?" she asked, refereeing to The 5 million dollars he had carried from Israel.

"_Payoff has been made, appears that 0-0-3 has bought himself some cars_" Three explained. "_Can you hack into Ford's database and find out what he bought_?" Three asked.

"Faster than you can whistle 'Carmen'" Tali said smiling.

_"I can't whistle 'Carmen'" _Three said.

"Then whistle something else" Tali said. Three started to whistle "Yankee Doodle". "Something longer" Tali said, so Three switched to the theme from "Patton".

"Anything else?" Tali asked.

"_Get me a destination and possible routes and intercept points. It doesn't matter if 0-0-3 bought these bad boys for business or pleasure, The Unit is gonna take em off his hands_" explained Three.

"Copy that Sky Train, I'll get back to you, Freedom, out" Tali said as she hung up.

**1400 hours local time, 28 June 2000, Russian Forward Operating Base, 24 miles east of Groznyy, Chechnya Province, Russia. **

"Bomb!" Tony yelled as he knocked Russian President Vladimir Putin to the ground; covering him with his own body. The bomb, which had been located in a truck about 100 feet from them, exploded. Fortunately, the blast went vertical, not horizontal. Tony quickly got to his feet, his 45 drawn. "Get President Putin to safety" he said to Bravo Team, Webb and Colonel Barrett. "The rest of you, with me" he said to Harm, Billy, Captain Volcanoff and Sergeant Zhukov.

"Right" said EJ as he got to his feet. Tony and his de-facto team took off. "Bandit, you and your men setup and perimeter" EJ ordered.

"Yes Sir" said Captain Bauer as he got to his feet, MP-7 submachine gun in hand. Captain Bauer setup his team in a triangular pattern. While he did this, Colonel Barrett picked up President Putin, as he and Webb quickly escorted him to the nearest building. As they entered the door way, 2 men came rushing at them, AK-74s in hand. Barrett quickly dropped Putin to the floor and drew his Desert Eagle handgun. He quickness and practiced precision, he fired 4 rounds, 2 center mass kill shots to each of the men.

The base was in complete chaos. Men loyal to Krilov were battling those loyal to Putin.

"We have to put an end to this" Tony said. They sprinted across the small air strip to where a Mil Mi-24 Hind was located. There was a rather portly man attempting to board. "There he is" Tony yelled as he stormed ahead. "Harm, Sergeant Zhukov, take out the pilots" Tony order. Harm drew his M9 pistol and Zhukov had his Tokarev TT-33 drawn. They approached the cockpits and forced the pilots out. Meanwhile, Tony, Billy and Captain Volcanoff approached the back, where they found Colonel-General Arkady Krilov cowering in fear. Without hesitation, Tony emptied his 45's 8-round magazine into Krilov's chest. Krilov's body temporarily convulsed before dropping to the floor of the chopper. Tony ejected the clip and loaded a new one. He walked by the cockpits, and saw the mangled body of the 2 pilots; they had both been shot once in the head, at point blank range.

"This is how we deal with traitors in Mother Russia" said Zhukov as he holstered his weapon. The fighting around the base was calming down as Putin's people were easily over taking Krilov's.

"I ain't complaining" said Tony as he placed the 45 back in his shoulder holster. "All callsigns, this is Movie Buff, Krilov is dead, repeat Krilov is dead" he said into his radio as he sat down on a oil drum.

_"Copy that Movie Buff, Precious Cargo is secured, I say again, precious cargo secure. Any sign of Rogatov?" _Colonel Barrett asked.

"Negative on 2nd target Ex-Caliber, he lives to fight another day" said Tony.

**0930 hours, 29 June 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina.**

"Target 0-0-7" Tony muttered as he tacked up Vasili Rogatov's photo on The Unit's Kill Wall. Of the 7 names on the list, only 2 had been dealt with. Target 0-0-2, Mossad Officer/Kidon Operative Simon Ben-Lev had been killed in Israel by Tony, and target 0-0-4, Former Special Agent Clark Palmer of the now disbanded Defense Security Division had been arrested by Tony with the help of Tom Colleton and Special Agent Leroy Jeathro "Gunny" Gibbs of NCIS. The rest of the list remained largely untouched.

Target 0-0-1- Mossad Officer/Kidon Operative Michael Rivkin- Tony had never been able to get a shot off at Rivkin, despite having had him in his sights back in 1998.

Target 0-0-3- Mossad Deputy Director Eli David- Tony had gotten one shot off at Eli David in June of 1998 in Québec, but the round had gone wide and had hit Eli in the shoulder. That event had earned Tony the dubious nickname "The Riviere-du-Loup Shooter". Mossad had never found out it was him, but they did know it was "Movie Buff" who was responsible; it had also earned "Movie Buff" the #1 spot on Mossad's Wanted List.

Target 0-0-5- Mossad Officer Joshua Hadar, Tony had yet to even see him in person, let alone get him in his sights.

Target 0-0-6- Osama Bin Laden- Leader of Al Qaeda.

Target 0-0-7- Vasili Rogatov

Tony had just sat back down at his desk when Tali walked in, Malachi, Liat, Three and Chester right behind her. "I assume Bridget briefed you on Illan Bodner's activities in the United States" she said as she handed him a clip board. "these are the cars he bought for Eli David" she said as Tony read it.

"Explains the $5,000,000" Tony said.

"We've plotted an intercept point along Highway One, in the Keys. Bodner's destination is Key West" Tali said.

"That's where Eli docks his private yacht. It's only 90 miles to Havana from there" Tony said.

"What do you need Movie Buff?" Colonel Barrett asked.

"Myself and my kids as drivers, Jack can drop us in via helo, while his boys provide cover fire from said helo. I also need Malachi and Tals for distracting the driver and slowing it down" Tony said as her turned to Tali. "What do you say Tals, you up for kicking Eli David in the pocketbook one more time?" Tony asked his trademark 1000-watt grin. Tali returned the smile.

"As my Daddy used to say, 'Good Hunting, dismissed'" she said.

"Let's Roll!" said Tony as he stood up.

**A/N- Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews for Chapter 1. I would love to see just as many if not more for Chapter 2. And I promise, Chapter 3 will be one of the best ever!**

**-if your looking for a great AU High School TIVA fic, look no further than "****Change****" by "****Shortcake99****". She is an amazing young writer, and please, take a look at her story. **

**-PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Highway One

**Chapter 3**

**Highway One**

**0600 hours, 30 June 2000, US Highway One, 26 miles south of Miami, Florida. **

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Tony's helo approached the target vehicle. Mossad Deputy Director Eli David had sent his right hand man, Illan Bodner to Detroit, Michigan to purchase 3 cars. It was at The Ford River Rouge assembly plant where Three, Liat, Malachi and Chester had caught up with Bodner. Tali had hacked into The US Department of Transportation's Database, and had downloaded the manifest and destination of Bodner's Semi. The purple semi had a flatbed in tow, and had 3 cars on it, covered by tarps. Bodner's destination was Key West, where they would be shipped to Haifa. Tony didn't know why Eli had purchased the cars, and frankly, he didn't care. The only thing Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo cared about was hitting Eli David where he knew it would hurt most: The pocketbook. "All Callsigns, this is Movie Buff. We only got one shot at this, so lets do it right" Tony said into his radio. The Unit couldn't be recognized, so everyone was dressed in their civvies. "Ok, Phase one, Blue Star and Freedom, Go!" Tony ordered. For the chopper above he watched as Malachi and Tali sped down the highway, coming up behind the semi truck. Malachi in his white 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS and Tali in her black 1968 Pontiac GTO. They flew past the truck on either side and came up in front of it. They swerved back and forth across the road. The truck was forced to slow down. The roar of the 2 car's engines was able to partially block out the noise of the Huey's engine as it descended down towards the bed of the truck. "Bring us in nice and easy Jack" said Tony to the Pilot, Captain Jack Bauer.

"Copy" Bauer replied briefly. The Chopper descended further towards the highway. Tony turned towards his son Three.

"Ok Three, your 1st" Tony ordered. He watched as Three clipped his carabineer to the rope and slide to the edge. "And be careful, your mother will kill me if you get hurt" Tony said with a smile. Tony watched as his son slide down the rope. Bauer kept the chopper level, trying to make it as easy as possible for Three to get down safely. Three touched down on the flat bed and released himself from the rope. He gave his Dad the thumbs up. Tony nodded in reply, as he turned to his daughter. "Your up Liat, be careful" Tony warned. Liat slid forward and kissed her Abba on the cheek before clipping onto the rope. Tony watched as Liat slid down the rope to the flatbed below. After she unclipped, Tony clipped on and followed. When he reached the deck, he unclipped and waved Bauer off. Bauer saw the signal and flew back up to provide a stable firing platform for his men: Staff Sergeants Jonathan Cole and Mike Weston, who were providing cover fire for the DiNozzos.

Tony pulled his Bowie knife from it's ankle sheath and used it to cut the ropes holding down the tarps. The 1st car on the end was a beautiful red 2001 Dodge Viper. "Three check the ignition" to yelled. The Viper was a convertible, so Three simply jumped over the door and into the driver seat.

"Got the key" he said as he started the Viper up and revved the engine. Tony nodded. Liat walked over and removed the claps that held the car in place. Three shifted into reverse and mashed the throttle. The Viper sped backwards off the flatbed and onto the road below. Still in reverse, Three yanked on the e-brake and did a 180-rockford turn and quickly shifted into first gear as he sped away in the opposite direction. "_This is Sky Train, I'm home free" _said Three over the radio. Tony turned to Liat as they pulled off the next tarp, revealing a blue 1964 ½ Ford Mustang with white racing stripes.

"You're next Golden Girl" Tony said as Liat opened the door and got in, staring the ignition and revving the powerful engine. Tony released the clamps and Liat threw the car into reverse. She backed the car quickly off the flatbed. She pulled the same 180-rockford turn as her brother and sped off.

"_This is Golden Girl, I'm clear" _said Liat into her radio as she sped off to catch up with her brother. Tony pulled the tarp off the 3rd and final car and revealed a reddish-orange 2001 Saleen S-7. 

"Nice" said Tony as he released the clamps and got in. he turned the key in the ignition and fired up the engine. After revving it a few times, Tony threw it into reverse and backed off the truck. The Saleen hit the ground with a "thud" and bounced a little bit. Tony yanked hard on the emergency brake, pulling the car into a 180 degree Jim Rockford style turn. Tony quickly shifted into 1st gear and then 2nd gear as he sped off to join his children. "All callsigns this is Movie Buff, target vehicles secure, repeat, cargo secure, all callsigns disengage, I repeat disengage" Tony ordered.

"_Roger" _said Malachi into his radio as he and Tali pulled into 180 degree turns and sped off for home. A few minutes later, all 5 cars were together.

"_Hey Dad, where he headed_?" Three asked.

"Miami, boats leave at 0800" Tony informed them.

**0655 hours, 30 June 2000, Port of Miami, Miami, Florida. **

When the DiNozzos pulled up in their stolen cars, they had just over an hour until the cars needed to be loaded into containers to be shipped out. "Ok, Lets go, strip em down, vid numbers, serial numbers, anything that can be used to id these cars, I want em off. Tali and Malachi pulled in right behind them, they had all the equipment they would need in the trunk of their cars.

By 0730, the cars had been strip of anything that could identify them as the ones bought by Eli David. They had also been wiped clean of finger prints. Tony had taken the license plates off the cars, which had also been wiped clean of prints, and placed them in a manila envelope. "What are you going to do with those?" Malachi asked. Tony smiled

"You'll see" Tony replied.

"Can you at least tell us where you're gonna sent the cars?" Tali asked.

"The Viper is going to Captain Volcanoff, in St. Petersburg, and The Saleen is going to Princess Alexi of Romania in Bucharest" Tony explained.

"And the Mustang?" Three asked as the cars were being loaded.

"An old friend" said Tony.

**0800 hours local time, 3 July 2000, Port of Belfast, Belfast, Northern Ireland**

It was early, and Commander Sheamus McKevitt of The Irish Republican Army was surveying the off loading of a weapons shipment from Romania. They had to move quickly before the RUC caught on to them. One of his men came running up to him. "Commander McKevitt sir, there's another container here sir, its address specifically to you. We've checked it out it's clean" the man informed him. McKevitt walked over to the open container. Inside was something covered by a white tarp. There was a note attached to it. Sheamus picked it up, it read "Trinity" on the outside of the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a card. It read "The Enemy of my enemy" McKevitt smiled. "And thus, I call you friend" McKevitt said out loud. McKevitt pulled off the white tarp and revealed a blue 1964 ½ Ford Mustang with white racing stripes. "Trinity" grinned from ear to ear.

**1300 hours, 4 July 2000, DiNozzo Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina**

"Sheamus McKevitt? You sent it to Sheamus McKevitt?" Malachi asked. It was the 4th of July, and the members of the Unit had all gathered at The DiNozzos' for a barbeque. Even Kate, Lieutenant Commander Parker, Tom Colleton and Colonel Barrett's daughter Erica Jane had been able to join them. It was a beautiful and hot summer day. Everyone had broken off into little groups. Bridget, Meg, Jordan, Kate and Terri Bauer were at one table, most likely chatting about their men folk, although Tony couldn't be sure, as he couldn't hear them, and frankly, he didn't really care. The Children, aka: Three, Liat, Tali, Erica Jane and Kim Bauer were at another table, talking about God knows what, while the younger Unit Members, Cole, Weston and Billy were talking shop at another. That left Tony, Colonel Barrett, Tom Colleton, Malachi, Jack Bauer and Chester the final table.

"Yes, I did send it to Sheamus. He did after all, help us rescue that little girl a few years ago" Tony explained.

"Yeah that's true, he did" said Chester, who was also on that mission in Belfast 3 years earlier.

"Still, he is a Commander in The IRA! And his Father, General Michael McKevitt is The Commanding General of The IRA!" exclaimed Mal.

"Still not caring" said Tony with a smile.

"So what's the latest on Director Gold's health?" Tom Colleton asked Malachi, changing the subject. Malachi shook his head.

"Not good, he grows weaker by the day. He won't see 2001, which means it won't be long before Eli David takes power "said Mal, grimly.

"It'll make it that much harder, and politically dangerous to kill him" estimated Chester.

"Doesn't matter, Eli David will die, and it will be at my hand" declared Tony.

"Ok, time for a lighter subject" suggested Colonel Barrett. "Thanks to Tony, The Unit has cost Eli David approximately $100,000,000 in the past week alone" said Barrett proudly. "It's considerably more, if you lump that together with the Ben-Lev Family, Colonel Fekesh, The DSD and Bradenhurst Corporation" he added. "I miss anything?" he asked Tony.

"Nope" answered Tony quickly and flatly. His eyes shifted to Colonel Colleton's.

_"Did you think you'd get away with it?" Tom asked as the man, their target stood up from his desk, his silver plated Colt 45. in hand. The low light in the room shimmered off the eagles on the man's shoulders. "Was it always about the money? Was that why you sold out your country to Eli and Rene? You sold weapons, technology and intelligence that were used to kill Americans!" yelled Colleton, his words bouncing off the soundproof walls of the study. _

_ "It was always about the money. Years ago, I always sent Jenny to the best schools. I had to pay for them" said the Colonel as he raised his pistol. "And know you came here to do what? Kill me?" he asked._

_ "That's the plan" replied Tom with a smile. _

_ "And how do you plan to do that, when I have the gun?" the man asked as he cocked the pistol. _

_ "I never said I was the one who is gonna to kill" you replied Tom. Suddenly, Tony appeared behind the man. In one fluid motion, he grabbed the man's gun and forced it to his temple, pulling the trigger. The man's body went limp, as he fell back into the chair. _

_ "Look at that, ran into his own bullet" said Tony as he let the man's arm, and the gun fall to the side. He looked back up at Tom. "Let's go"_

That mission had taken place in the dark days off the Unit. it had only been 4 months since John Hirsch's death, and Malachi and Chester were still recovering from it. So when the termination warrant had come through, Colonel Colleton and then _Captain_ DiNozzo had taken it upon themselves to carry it out. The man he and Tom had killed that night was in fact a traitor to his country. And at the time Tony didn't see a problem with killing him, and he still didn't today. What bothered him about it, was when years later, he ran into the man's daughter.

With a deep breath, Tony stored the memory back in the back of his mind and went on enjoying the barbeque, and more importantly, The Company of his family. "So Dad, what did you end up doing with those license plates?" Three asked him. Tony smiled his trademark 1000-watt grin.

"Oh, you'll see"

**0930 hours, 18 July 2000, Office of Mossad Deputy Director Eli David, Mossad Headquarters, Tel-Aviv, Israel. **

"Intolerable" said Eli David as he threw a piece of paper down on his desk. In the past month, he had lost over $100,000,000 dollars, and one of his best arms distributors as well as provider of arms and intel. But the most shocking and vulgar act of all was when his 3 cars were stolen right from under Illan's nose. He picked up his cup of morning tea and sipped it as Liat walked into the room.

"This came for you Deputy Director" she said as she laid a manila envelope down on his desk.

"Thank you" he replied, very insincerely. Liat nodded and left the room. Eli opened the envelope and pulled out a note. It read:

_-Eli, _

_ "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop to look around once in a while you could miss it"- Ferris Bueller_

_ If you can find em', you can have em'_

_ -MB_

Eli placed the note down and dumped out the contents on the folder. Out slide 3 license plates. Eli's face turned bright red wit hanger. "AHHHHHHH" he screamed.

As she walked down the hallway, a small smile cracked on Liat's face.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** I made a promise to a sick friend of mine that I would post 2 chapters today, and that is a promise I intend to keep.**

** Get Well Soon Amy!**


	4. Game Changer

**Chapter 4**

**Game Changer**

**0500 hours local time, 12 October 2000, 35,000 feet AGL, 45 miles north of Juba, Sudan.**

The Op was simple. Halo jump into hostile territory, and locate an Al-Qaeda training camp. There orders were to infiltrate it, kill all inhabitants of said camp, retrieve any and all Intel, blow the camp sky high and then get the fuck outta Dodge. According to Colonel Barrett, this mission was top priority, so both Alpha and Bravo teams were being sent in for this one. "'America loves a winner and will not tolerate a loser'" said Tony.

"General George Patton" replied Billy. "West Point men will lead great armies" he asked.

"Senator John C. Calhoun of South Carolina" answered Captain Bauer. "You are The 1st Brigade"

"Major General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson" answered Chester. "Think of the children how will you raise them, you're a Catholic and he's an asshole"

"Who said that?" Billy asked.

"Master Sergeant Ernest Bilko" Chester said with a stupid smile, earning himself a head slap from DiNozzo. "Sorry Top" he apologized, earning yet another head slap.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness" Tony told him.

"Yes Sir" Chester replied as the red light came on.

"Oxygen masks on boys, and check your equipment" Tony ordered. As they did, the rear gate of the C-130 lowered and the green light went on. Both Teams approached the gate. "Brothers! What we do in life, echoes throughout Eternity" Tony said as they all stepped off into the night.

**0115 hours, 12 October 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina.**

"So Bridget, who are you gonna vote for on Election Day?" Tali asked her as she sipped her 1st 7-11 Double Gulp of Mountain Dew of the day, and it was only 0115 hours.

"Tali Girl, I'm from Texas, who do y'all think I'm voting for" replied newly promoted Captain Bridget Sullivan. Tali knew that meant Bridget was voting for Governor Bush of her home state of Texas. "What about you?" Bridget asked.

"Well, Vice-President Gore did invent the internet" Tali said. Bridget laughed.

"No he didn't" Bridget countered quickly.

"Then why did he say he did?" Tali asked curiously. Bridget went to answer, but suddenly stopped herself.

"I honestly don't know" Bridget finally replied. Tali laughed. The conversation was cut off when Bridget's phone rang. "Go for Red Cap" she said as she answered.

_"Bridget, it's Liat" _ said Liat in a troubled voice. Bridget, who had been leaning back in her chair, suddenly sat up straight.

"Liat, are you ok?" Bridget asked her, concern in her voice. Hearing Liat's name made Tali sit up in straight in her chair as well. Bridget listened for a minute. Her eyes went wide with shock and horror. "Oh My God" Bridget said when she finally spoke.

"Bridget what is it?" Tali asked as Bridget placed down the phone.

**0130 hours, 12 October 2000, Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker's Apartment, Washington D.C**

Colonel Edward James "EJ" Barrett and his girlfriend Navy Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker were sound asleep when Colonel Barrett's cell phone went off. He moaned and grumbled as he reached over to the night stand grab it. "I thought you said we wouldn't be disturbed" complained Jordan.

"Sorry babe" he said as she kissed her temple.

"You owe me" she said as she sat up against the headboard. She turned on the lamp as EJ answered his phone.

"Go for Ex-Caliber" he said answering.

"_Colonel, its Bridget_" said Bridget.

"Captain, it is 0130, this better be damned important" threatened Barrett.

"_Colonel, Golden Girl just checked in and I'm afraid I have bad news_" she said ominously.

"What is it?" Barrett asked. He listened for a minute before speaking. "Thank You Captain, I'll be back in a few hours" he said as he hung up. He turned to his girlfriend, who was lying against the headboard, dressed in the new night gown he had bought for her. "Jordie, I have to go" he said with a frown on his face.

"I gathered that" she said, trying, and failing to not look disappointed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mossad Director Abraham Gold is dead" he said with a straight face.

**0545 hours, 12 October 2000, Al Qaeda Para-Military compound, 20 miles north of Juba, Sudan. **

"Hitman, what's your 20, over?" Tony asked. Tony had deployed Alpha Team along the northern side of the camp. Captain Bauer had deployed Bravo Team along the southern edge.

_"Overwatch established" _replied 1st Lieutenant Hazard.

"Copy that Hitman" said Tony. "Bandit, is Bravo in position?" Tony asked.

_"Copy that Movie Buff, Bravo is in position and is ready to rock" _replied Jack.

"Copy. Bandit, Bravo is responsible for the Intel, Alpha will handle hostiles. Understood?" Tony asked.

_"Understood Movie Buff" _replied Jack. Everything was in place.

"Time to move" Tony said to himself. "All Callsigns, this is Movie Buff, Green Light, I say again, Green Light. APOC shots only, shoot until they drop" Tony ordered.

Both Alpha and Bravo teams quickly stormed the enemy compound. The Compound consisted of 3 buildings. "Bandit, Bravo has the building to the south" Tony ordered.

"_Copy" _ Jack replied.

"Let's Move" ordered Jack as his men breached the building. Cole was the 1st to open fire. He fired 2 short bursts from his M4, dropping 2 hostiles.

"Room clear" Cole observed.

"Phantom, Shark Bait, clear out the ground floor, I got the upper" ordered Bauer. Jack quickly made his way up the stairs. He squeezed the trigger as he gunned down he hostiles who were holding AK-47s.

"_Bandit, this Phantom, Ground Floor Clear" _ said Cole over the radio.

"Copy" replied Bauer. "Top floor clear as well" said Bauer.

_"Top, get down here you need to see this" _said Cole urgently over the radio.

As Bravo team took the southern most building, Alpha Team split up to take the northern 2. "Blue Star, Ironman, take the building to the left. Sky Train, with me, we got the one to the left" ordered DiNozzo.

Tony and Three went to the door of their building. Tony nodded as he pulled a grenade from his web gear. Three big booted the door in and Tony pulled the pin and tossed in the grenade. They both moved back as the grenade went off. "Move" Tony ordered as they both entered. They opened fire, killing the remaining hostiles.

"This is Sky Train, target building clear" said Three into his radio. Tony shot him a look. "Snooze you loose Dad" said Three with a smile.

_"This is Blue Star, building clear" _ said Malachi over the radio.

"Copy that" said Tony. "Hitman, any other hostiles we missed?" Tony asked.

"_Negative on that Movie Buff, all targets suppressed_" Billy informed him.

"Good, then get your six down here" Tony ordered.

"_On my way_" replied Billy.

"_Movie Buff, this is Bandit, you need to get over here post ricki-tick_" said Bauer over the radio.

"Copy that Bandit, on my way" replied Tony. He looked over at his son "Let's go" he said. The 2 men quickly hustled out of the building and ran towards Bauer's position. As they did, Tony checked his watch. 0600. the sun was starting to rise, which meant they needed to hustle. Tony and Three entered Bauer's building and found him looking at Photos pinned up on the wall.

"Take a look at these' he said pointing. "You recognize that boat?" Jack asked.

"The U.S.S Cole. She's currently in port refueling" said Tony.

"Where?" Three asked.

"Port of Aden, in Yemen" said Tony. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Fuck, they're targeting the Cole" said Tony. Then he turned to the rest of the men in the room. "Bandit, get word to The C.I.A asset in Yemen, warn him of the attack" Tony ordered, then he turned to Cole and Weston. "Shark Bait, gather all this up. Phantom, plant the C4 charges and let's move Tony ordered. Bauer nodded and pulled out his sat phone.

"Yes this is Captain Jack Bauer, access code Charlie-Tango-Ultra-0-2-4, I need you to put me in contact with your asset on the ground in Aden, Yemen" said Jack.

"_One moment Captain_" said a voice.

"_Officer Cruz_" said a voice.

"Office Cruz, this is Captain Jack Bauer, Delta Force. We have actionable intel that AQ is targeting The U.S.S Cole in the Port of Aden. At the moment, The Agency is the only one reachable with the authority to order the Cole back to sea, I need you to do that" ordered Bauer.

"_It will be done_" Officer Cruz assured him.

**2000 hours, 12 October 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg North Carolina. **

Everyone was happy as the 8 men of Alpha and Bravo Team walked into the T.O.C. it had been a successful mission, and it appeared that The Unit had foiled another Al-Qaeda plot. When they walked through the doors, they saw Colonel Barrett standing there, and boy he did not look happy. "Red Cap, turn on ZNN" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Bridget replied as she walked over to the TV and turned it one.

_"This is Stuart Dunston reporting live from The Port of Aden in Yemen. Let me recap for you what we know thus far. at 11:18 local time this morning, The Destroyer U.S.S Cole was attacked by a suicide bomber. Thus far, the official body count is 17 Dead, 39 wounded. The radical Islamic terrorist group known as Al-Qaeda has claimed responsibility for the attack" _

Bridget switched off the TV. "What the fuck happened? I gave The C.I.A 5 hours notice. Why the fuck was The Cole still in port?" Bauer asked.

"I believe I can answer that" said a voice from behind Colonel Barrett. A US Navy Captain walked out from behind Barrett. "Captain John McGee, Pentagon" he said, identifying himself. "And to answer your question Captain Bauer, The C.I.A Officer on the ground as well as the ONI officer felt that your Intel was not actionable" said Captain McGee.

"So 17 men are dead because you didn't think the Intel was actionable" asked Bauer rhetorically. "Fuck this" said Bauer as he tossed his pack across the room and stormed over to his desk. He reached into the bottom draw and pulled out an envelope. He clicked a pen and quickly signed his name. as everyone watched this transpire, Malachi's cell phone rang and he left the room to take the call. he walked back over and shoved the paper into Colonel Barrett's chest. "I hereby resign my commission in The United States Army, effective immediately" Bauer informed him. "I'll have my desk cleared out by morning and I'll have my family moved off the base by the end of the week" said Bauer as he saluted Colonel Barrett and stormed out of the T.O.C. Tony chased after him.

"Jack! Jack!" he yelled. "You can't just walk away" Tony yelled after him.

"Watch Me" Bauer yelled back as he kept on walking.

"Damn it" Tony yelled as he kicked the wall. He walked back into the T.O.C where everyone was still standing there.

"Tony" said Colonel Barrett. "As I've just informed everyone else, Mossad Director Abraham Gold died of a massive Myocardial Infarction, basically a massive heart attack. Eli David was sworn in as The New Mossad Director a few hours ago" Barrett informed him.

"And that is not all" said Malachi as he walked through the door. "I just received a call from Mossad Officer Illan Bodner" he said ominously. "Director David has ordered me back to Israel, I leave tomorrow night" said Malachi.

**A?N- Promise Delivered. By the way, does anyone know why AL Gore said he invented the internet?**

** I promised you 2 chapters, and I delivered. **

** Feel Better Amy!**

**NEXT TIME ON "28 Seconds: Strength & Honor"-**

** With Malachi being recalled to Israel, the men of the Unit reflect on how the mystery man from Israel touched all their lives. Meanwhile, Tony struggles to say goodbye to the man who went from stranger, to teammate, to Best Friend, to Brother, and will Tali finally be able to tell Mal how she feels before he leaves for Israel?" **

** Stay tuned for the next exciting Chapter of "28 Seconds: Strength & Honor"**


	5. Touch & Go

**Chapter 5**

**Touch and Go**

**2100 hours, 12 October 2000, DiNozzo Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Driving home that night, memories of when he and Mal 1st met flashed through his mind. He couldn't believe that was more than 10 years ago now.

_"Sergeant Ben-Gidon?" he asked._

_ Seeing the lieutenant's bars on Tony's shoulders, Malachi snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes Sir. Sergeant Malachi Ben-Gidon". Tony quickly returned the salute. With Malachi off the hood of the car, the beautiful female drive took the opportunity and quickly sped away. _

_ Sticking out his hand, Tony said "1__st__ Lieutenant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr. But you can call me Tony". Malachi shook his hand. _

_ "And you can call me Malachi" he replied._

We would never forget that early morning on that runway in Haifa. It was the 1st time he and Malachi met. It was also the 1st time Tony had laid eyes upon Ziva. Even now, 10 years later, the mere mention of her name still made his heart skip a beat.

Tony and Malachi had been through a lot together. From JFK.

_ Pick your team" ordered McCoy. _

_ "Hirsch, Ron, and" he paused to think "Malachi" he said. Malachi, who had been looking at the floor, looked up in shock._

_ "Me?" asked Malachi. "I'm a trained Assassin. Why would you want me for a hostage rescue?" he asked. _

_ "Yes you. And while you may be an assassin, you are an assassin that cares about human lives. You up for it?" asked Tony._

_ Without a moment's hesitation, Malachi replied "Hell Yeah" _

_ The Agent led them to a hangar where about 50 National Guardsmen had been setup with cots. "OK Listen up!" yelled Tony. "Who here can show me a Ranger tat?" he asked. 5 men stood up. "Ok then, you 5 with me" he said. The 5 men grabbed their rifles and walked out of the hangar with Tony. "Ok, you two" he pointed to the 1__st__ two rangers "You re with these fine gentlemen" he said pointing to Malachi and Ron. "The rest of you, with me. Move out" ordered Tony. _

_ "Hold it right there" yelled a voice. "General Forrest, Commander, New York National Guard. You are all under my command. And I order you to stand down under I say other wise. Is that clear Lieutenant?" he asked._

_ "Crystal Sir" said DiNozzo. After the general walked away Tony said "Now Rangers, did you sign up to get out of the house? Or to kick the door in?" asked Tony. When no one backed away, Tony said "alright, let's haul ass" he said. _

_ "Hold it Lieutenant. Where do you think you are going?" asked Agent Greene._

_ "To save those hostages. Now if you stand in my way, I have my best man across the river. If you stop me, he will kill you" he said. "You, you, you" he said pointing at Agent Greene and the 2 FBI Agents with him "Panic". "The Rest of you. Let's rock and roll"._

When Tony had said his "Best Man" he was most certainly talking about Malachi. Mal was without a doubt the finest Operator Tony had ever worked with. They had been through Hell together.

_Meanwhile, The 3 HUMVEEs under Malachi's Command were speeding through the streets of the Bakara Market. They were taking fire from all sides. Malachi was firing his M-16 out of the side window, when the 50. Cal suddenly went silent. Both Sergeant Martin and Malachi turned and saw Sergeant Pila had been hit. "Pila!" yelled Martin as Malachi reached back to check for a pulse. When he couldn't find one he shook his head. "Command, we have one K.I.A, repeat, we have one K.I.A, Sergeant Dominick Pila" said Martin into the radio. "Someone get on that 50" yelled Martin. _

"_It is mine" yelled Malachi as he moved into the back and up through the hatch to the Machine gun._

_Tony looked over at Malachi and yelled "Mal, I need an IR Beacon, post ricki-tick". Malachi reached into a pouch that was strapped to his left thigh and pulled out the beacon. Then he tossed it to Tony. Tony turned on the beacon. Aiming for a roof top across the street, he threw it. The beacon was just short as it hit the wall and fell to the street below. "God Dammit" yelled Tony. Tony looked up and down the street and up at the roof top above. He un-slung his M-16 and laid it down against the wall. Malachi watched as this transpired and knew what Tony was planning. _

_ "Don't even think about it Tony!" yelled Malachi_

_ "Too late" yelled Tony as he darted across the war-torn street._

_ "Oh shit. Covering Fire!" yelled Malachi. The Rangers who could here him, including Sergeant Martin, turned the fire to the roof top above Tony. Tony had made it across the street and he retrieved the beacon from the pile of rubble and tossed it up onto the roof top. Then his radio cracked in his ear_

_ "Alpha-01, we have IR Beacon spotted, beginning gun run" said the little bird pilot. The Little Birds swooped in and hovered right over Tony's position. The Little Birds' M-242 Chain Guns spun up and started spewing out death at 5,000 rounds per minute. The scolding hot brass from the guns fell to the ground below, right on top of Tony._

_ "AHHHHH!" he screamed as the hot metal burned his flesh. "Son of A Bitch" he screamed. After what seemed like an eternity for Tony, but was in reality only 2 minutes, The Little Birds pulled away. Tony stood there stunned for a few seconds, before he snapped out of his daze and darted back across the street. When he got there, he found Malachi and Sergeant Martin waiting for him. _

_ "Permission to speak freely Sir" said Martin. _

_ "What?" asked Tony, nearly out of breath._

_ "Your fucking crazy sir" said Martin with a smile on his face._

_ Tony smiled and said "Damn Right"_

Somalia had put Tony, Malachi, Chester and Tom Colleton, as well as everyone else who fought there through hell. Some of them didn't make it home. Since Day One, Malachi and Tony had had each other's backs, no questioned asked. They were more than Best friends, they were brothers.

**2200 hours, 12 October 2000, Senior Sergeant Malachi Ben-Gidon's Apartment, Bachelor Non-Commissioned Officer's Quarters, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Even though it was very late, Malachi continued to pack. He was very depressed. He had spent 10 years in America. He did not want to go back to Israel. Since he would be wearing it on his flight, he left out his Israeli Commando IDF dress uniform. Everything else he packed into boxes to be shipped home. In his go bag, he packed his more personal things.

His Jersey. For his birthday years ago, Tony had gotten him a Delta Force basketball jersey. It was the typical shape of a regular basketball jersey, only this one was camouflage covered. It had the #5 on both the front and back, and his last name "Ben-Gidon" was stitched across the back as well.

The Iraqi Republican Guard Uniform he wore when Alpha Team infiltrated that Iraqi prison back in January of 1996

His 22. Caliber Pistol. That pistol was one of the 1st things Tony had given him when he first joined the Unit.

_ Malachi had been training with The Unit for a month now. He really was enjoying being part of the team. One night, after dinner, Tony told Mal to come with him out to his shed. When they got there, Tony unlocked the shed opened the door, and they both went inside. At the back of the shed, was an old ammo crate. Tony opened the crate and pulled out a wooden box, about the size of a composition notebook. "Went The Unit was founded in 1977, every Operator was issued a 22. Caliber Hi-Standard Pistol with a silencer. A few years ago, The Army moth-balled it. However, the Army's entire stock pile of these guns, magically disappeared" he said as he handed Malachi the box. Malachi opened the box to find the gun that Tony had just described. "Me and Master Sergeant Kearns liberated the stores for this gun. An every since, we've give one to every Unit Member. Welcome to The Unit…. Brother" said Tony._

_ Malachi was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had never been accepted into anything like this. "I honestly don't know what to say" said Malachi. "Thank you so much" he said as he couldn't stop smiling. _

That memory brought a tear to Malachi's eye. Tony was without question his best friend. But what Tony had said that day, 10 years ago still rang true, they were… brothers. Malachi walked over to his desk and opened the draws. The 1st thing he pulled out was a forged Iranian id card with his photo on it. It was from his 1st sole mission. The next thing he pulled out was a letter from former Russian President Boris Yeltsin. The letter had expressed the President's gratitude for saving his life.

Despite being Jewish, Mal had always loved spending the Christmas holiday with the Unit. He had always felt like they were one big family.

_ 2030 hours, 24 December 1997, Marshlands Plantation, St. Matthews, South Carolina. Friends and Family a like had journeyed to The Colleton Family plantation for Christmas Eve dinner. It had been a rough year for The Unit, and yet, it had ended on a high note. Yes, Tony had been shot in the chest, and Bravo Team had lost 2 more members. Sergeant 1__st__ Class Jason King had retired and Master Sergeant Barry Hopper had lost any eye on a mission in the South Pacific. And yet, the night is always darkest before the dawn. While The Unit had lost 2 of its own, they had gained 2 as well. 2__nd__ Lieutenant Billy Hazard had received his Unit tattoo and been given his 22. Caliber Hi-Standard Pistol. And most important, Tali Colleton had finally shaken off the shackles of her previous life. She was officially adopted by Colonel Colleton and her name was now legally Tali Colleton. She was now a US Citizen and a Staff Sergeant in The United States Army. And with her Colonel Colleton's blessing, and with Chester and Meg standing as her Godparents, she decided to convert to Roman Catholicism, and she was baptized. But most importantly, Tali now had something she never truly had before, A Father, and A Family. _

_ As the clock struck 2030 hours sharp, everyone filed into the dinning room. At the head of the table sat The old man himself, Colonel Thomas Colleton, down one side was his family,, his daughter, Tali, his younger sister, Ann, who was 26, and his younger brother, Jacob, who was 21 and had just graduated from West Point in June, and was a 2__nd__ Lieutenant in The 82__nd__ Airborne Division. Next to them were Captain Bauer, his wife Terri, and their 13- year old daughter Kim. Next to her was Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. of The US Navy Judge Advocate General Corps. On the other side of the table, Tony sat next to Colonel Colleton, with Kate and Three next to him. Sitting next to Kate was Malachi, with Chester and Meg next to him. and finally rounding it all out, was Colonel Colleton's aide, 1__st__ Lieutenant Bridget Sullivan and 2__nd__ Lieutenant Billy Hazard. _

_ As everyone settled into their seats, Tom used his knife to tap his glass and get everyone's attention as he stood up. "It has been a tough year for all of us. And yet, through all of it, we have come through strong as ever. Yes, we lost a few along the way, but we gained just as much. 1__st__, there's Billy, or 'Billy The Kid' as Tony likes to call him" he said as everyone laughed. "Billy, who for some reason, his weapon of choice 1__st__ debuted on the battlefield more than ½ a century ago, has joined our little family, and we welcome him to it with open arms. And then there is another" he said as tears came to his eyes. "It in this job, as many of you know, you have little time for a personal life. Chester and Meg are the rare exception to that" he said "When General Garrison offered me this job 4 years ago; I knew that taking it would effectively end my social life. but I took it, because you people, you brave men, you Covert Warriors, you Unsung Heroes, needed someone to have your back, someone you could trust. I hoped that person could be me. And, it is. I never thought I'd have a family of my own, a wife and kids. Hell, I still don't have a wife" he paused looking over at Tali. "I started to believe that such things we're impossible for me. Until I met someone very special. Someone who stole my heart from day one. That person is my beautiful daughter, Tali" he said, with tears in his eyes. Tali eyes began flowing with tears of joy. "I love you Tali Colleton, you are my family, my daughter" he said. "Mi Hija" he said in Spanish._

_ Tali jumped out of her seat and ran over hugging her father tightly. "I love you Daddy" she mumbled through her tears._

_ "I love you too sweetie pie" he replied, hugging her just as tightly. As they reluctantly ended the hug, Tom put his free arm around Tali's shoulder. With his mother hand he raised his glass. "So on this beautiful Christmas Night, Here's to those we have lost, and to those we have gained. Here's to Family, and spending this wonderful Christmas with them" he paused "Here's to… The Unit" he said as everyone raised there glasses. _

For 10 years The Unit had been his family, and Fort Bragg had been his home. And now he had to leave it all behind.

**0130 hours, 13 October 2000, Colleton Residence, Base Housing, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton had cried herself to sleep that night. The fact that the man she fell in love with was leaving had been too much for her. she one thing she was glad for was that she had a house to herself. After her father was forced out, she had been able to keep it. Until now, the really hadn't mattered to her, but all of a sudden, it did. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She would miss everything about Malachi. His smile, his laugh, his rock hard abs, oh god would she miss those. She would miss the times they were in the field together.

_ When they didn't get a response, they kicked the door in. when they saw Zwelling's body sprawled out dead on the bed, they raised there AK-47s and pointed them at the women. "Los Manos en su cabeza, ahora" they ordered. The women shut her eyes and did as they ordered. She dropped to her knees as the 2 men approached. She heard 4 gunshots rang out. After a few seconds, she realized that none of the shots had hit her. She opened her eyes and saw the 2 soldiers, lying dead on the floor. she looked up and saw a man standing by the open door, he was holstering his M9. _

_ "Malachi?" she whispered. He quickly rushed over and picked her up off her knees. _

_ "Come on Tali girl, you didn't think I was gonna just up and leave ya?" he asked sarcastically. _

_ "Thank you" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. _

_ "Come on, we gotta get to the Marina" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. _

_ 0120 hours, 7 March 1998, Level 2, Parking garage, Las Palmas Hotel, Havana, Cuba. "Malachi, how are we getting out of here?" Tali asked, her hand still intertwined with Malachi's. _

_ "This" said Malachi as he turned the corner and rolled out a Motorcycle "a 1998 Kawasaki XJ9 Ninja" he said. He jumped on and kick started it. He put on his helmet and then handed one to Tali. "Come on get on" he said with a smile. she put on the helmet and climbed on to back on the motorcycle. She locked her arms around Malachi's abs. Damn! She thought as she felt how well built he was. She slide forward and pressed her body to Malachi's back. Mal hit the throttle as they sped off into the night. _

It wasn't just his amazing body she would miss either. For the past 3 years, they would have lunch together every Friday, or at least when ever Mal wasn't "otherwise occupied". But one of her most cherished memories, had actually happened, quite byb accident.

_ 0630 hours, 18 June 1998, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Malachi and Tali had been in the T.O.C all night, waiting to hear from Tony. At about, 0430, both of them had nodded off to sleep. When Colonel Colleton and Chester walked in the next morning, they found both Tali and Mal, asleep on the floor. Malachi was laid out on the floor. The stupid fuck can sleep anywhere, just like Top Chester thought. Tali had fallen asleep with her head on Malachi's chest, with her left arm draped across him stomach. In turn, Malachi had his left arm wrapped around Tali's shoulder, hugging her close. Both Tom and Chester looked at each other and laughed. The sound of their laughter rose both Tali and Malachi from there slumber. They both sat up and looked at the 2 men standing before them. "Oh shit" Malachi mumbled. Tali blushed bright red. Chester burst out laughing. Colonel Colleton, however, was not as amused. _

_ "Ya know, I was in your situation once with Meg, when we were in Naples. Except, it was Tony that roused use, not Meg's Father" said Chester smiling. Malachi responded by flipping him off. "Nothing happened"_

_ "Any word from Movie Buff?" asked Colleton, trying to change the subject while also resisting the urge to punch Malachi's lights out._

_ "We've been here all night Sir, nothing yet" replied Malachi. _

_ "Your not helping your case any" snicker Chester. _

_ "Shut up" gritted Tali through her teeth as she punched Chester in the arm. _

It was very shortly after that, that her Abba was forced out by The Washington Higher-ups. Everyone in the Unit had been very understanding, but Malachi had been there for her from the beginning. Every night she would cry and Malachi would hold her in a warm embrace, rocking her back and forth in his strong arms.

_ It had been a rough few months for Tali. She still performed all her duties, but she seemed like a zombie while she did them. The only person she did open up to was Malachi. Every night she would cry her eyes out as he held her in his arms. Tony felt really bad for Malachi. Although he had no concrete evidence, he suspected that Malachi had deep feelings for Tali, despite their age difference. The problem, at least what Tony perceived it to be, was that while Malachi had been with The Unit for 7 years now, he technically was still "on loan" from The Mossad, and could be called back at anytime. Thankfully, the current Mossad Director, Abraham Gold, saw no point in doing this and had let Malachi do his own thing for the past 7 years. But Director Gold was very old, and very sick, and unfortunately Eli David was in line to succeed him as Director of The Mossad. _

Then Colonel Bell showed up, who had nearly pushed Tali to the breaking point. She still fondly remembered their late night/early morning "discussion" when they got back from D.C

_ 0105 hours, 15 September 1998, Main flight line, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. When the 6 men deplaned, Tony sent Billy and Cole home to get some sleep. The remaining 4 men were met on the flight by Tali, who had driven up in her classic black 1968 Pontiac GTO, which Tony and Malachi had helped her restore. Sitting on the hood of the GTO were 5 cups and a file folder. "Tals, that better be coffee, cause we all in for a long night" said Tony, who was exhausted. _

_ "Tony, coffee, milk, and the same for Malachi and Jack" she said handing them there coffees. "And Chester, one Irish Coffee" she said, sounding less than amused. Chester smiled as he took it from her and took a sip. _

_ "Irish?" asked Malachi. _

_ "It means it has alcohol in it" said Tony. Then he turned to Chester. "Really Ironman, Irish?" Tony asked. _

_ "Well I wanted to make it Belgian, but the waffles wouldn't fit in the cup" said Chester, which caused everyone to laugh. _

_ "Alright come on, let's get this done." Said Tony, who pulled a flash light from his pack. "Is that Colonel Bell's file?" Tony asked, pointing to the file folder Tali had brought. _

_ "Yep" said Tali as she slid it over to him. _

_ "He ever seen Combat?" asked Bauer._

_ "Dude, I don't think he's ever even heard shots fired in anger" said Tony, laughing. _

_ "Really?" asked Jack. _

_ "Here, see for ya self" said Tony as he passed the file over to him. _

_ "Looks like he's been playing the political game his whole life, ever since he graduated form Oklahoma University in 1975" said Jack as he read the file. "Wow, look at these APFT scores" said Jack. "180, the bare minimum"_

_ "You can get that low?" asked Tony._

_ "Not in The Unit you can't" said Jack. In the Unit, you needed a score of at least 270 to be an operator. Tony, had maintained a perfect Score during his entire Military career, 300. _

_ "So how much do we tell him?" asked Chester. Tony and Jack looked at each other and nodded._

_ "Nothing" they both replied at the same time. Tony checked his watch._

_ "Ok, its 0130, our wives are already gonna kill us, lets not make it worse" said Tony as he closed Bell's file. _

It was a few months later that Tali truly learned just how much she meant to Malachi.

_ 0805 hours, 6 January 1999, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. It had been a long night of nothing but sheer boredom for Malachi. He had had the watch that night and absolutely nothing had happened. He was doing his best not to fall asleep when Colonel Bell stormed in, with Tali, who looked as if she had been crying, followed quickly behind. "Tali! What's wrong?" said Malachi as he shot out of his chair. _

_ "This is what's wrong" said Bell as he slapped a file into Mal's Chest. He opened it and saw that it was Tali's personnel file. _

_ "What about it?" asked Mal._

_ "It's a bunch a crap. Staff Sergeant Colleton wasn't born in South Carolina, hell, she wasn't even born in the United States" Bell complained._

_ "So, neither was I" Malachi pointed out. _

_ "Which is exactly why I don't trust you neither" said Bell as he spit on the floor. Malachi lunged forward and grabbed Bell by his lapels and slammed him into the wall. _

_ "If you ever, say ANYTHING negative about Tali again, so help me God, I will break you in 2. Tali is my best friend, and the daughter of your predecessor, Colonel Thomas Colleton, who, unlike you, had this job because he was good at it, not because he knew the right politician, you paper-pushing, brown nosing piece of shit" he yelled as he threw Bell to the ground. Then Malachi noticed something. Tali's cheek was bright red. Malachi walked over. "Did he hit you?" Malachi asked. Tali nodded slightly. Then Mal turned back to Bell, who was still on the ground. "You hit her?" Mal asked, becoming more and more enraged by the minute. No waiting for the answer, Malachi jumped on top of Bell. He began pounding Bell's face in with punch after punch, alternating between rights and lefts. _

_ Realizing that Mal would be in serious trouble if he continued, Tali quickly went over and tried to pull him off Colonel Bell. She grabbed his shoulders as she yelled "Mal stop! Mal Please, he's not worth it". When that had absolutely no effect, she tried a different approach. "Mal Please, I can't lose you" she pleaded. _

_ When Mal heard her say that, he realized something too. I can't lose her either he thought. His rage slowly died down, and he lost all energy as he fell back into Tali's arms. He quickly composed himself and pulled Tali into his arms. "You'll never lose me" he assured her. "I promise" he said. Then he turned to Bell "You ever touch her again, and I'll kill ya" Malachi threatened. _

It was on that day that Tali truly began to believe that Malachi loved her as much as she loved him. But for some reason, neither of them had ever brought it up. In the past 3 years, each of them had had their far share of dates, and each had been supportive of each other. They had been doing the same dance for 3 years, and she was tired of it.

**1800 hours, 13 October 2000, Charlotte International Airport, Charlotte, North Carolina.**

Malachi watched on as his white 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS was loaded into the special C-130 that would be flying him back to Israel. He was dressed in his Israeli Commando IDF dress uniform. He spun around as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He smiled as he saw Tony approach. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did ya?" Tony asked rhetorically. Tony walked forward and gave Mal a hug. Stepping back he continued "We had a hell of a run Mal, hell of a run" commented DiNozzo as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I see you're taking the Chevelle with ya" Tony observed.

"Yeah, I figured it quite the item in Israel" said Mal with a smile.

"Mal, keep Liat safe will ya" Tony asked him.

"And Ziva too right?" Mal asked with a smile.

"I have a wife Mal" Tony countered.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word, I won't say anything to Kate about you falling head over heals for a girl you've never even met" Mal assured him with a smile. Tony smiled, and then he snapped to attention and threw Malachi a salute.

"Good Luck Senior Sergeant Ben-Gidon". Malachi quickly followed suit.

"Good Luck Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo". Off in the distance, a familiar sound approached, it was the roar of the engine in Tali's 68' Pontiac GTO.

"I think someone else wants to say goodbye" Tony said. He walked away just as Tali pulled up. As she stepped out of the car, Malachi could see that she had tears in her eye. She slammed her door shut and slowly approached Malachi. Mal knew it was now or never.

"Mal, I" was all the she was able to get out before Mal closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own. They let all of their love and emotions fly as their respective tongues fought for control. They let everything go, all that love that had been building up for 3 years. After a minute, they broke to catch their breath.

"I Love you Tali Colleton" said mal, his eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Malachi Ben-Gidon" Tali quickly replied.

"Tali, leaving you behind will be the hardest thing I have ever done. But I have to go, if I don't I'll be putting all of you at risk" he said as he used his thumbs to whip the tears from her eyes. "Shalom Ahuvi Shelli" he said as he kissed her one final time before reluctantly walking away and boarding the aircraft. Tali collapsed back into tears. Tony stepped forward once again and pulled Tali into a loving embrace. They watched from the runway as Mal's plane took off. They stood there, in silence, for a few more minutes before Tony's sat phone rang.

"Go for Movie Buff" he said answering. He listened for a couple of minutes. "Copy that Ex-Caliber, Freedom and Myself en-route, Movie Buff out" he said hanging up. He looked down at Tali. "You up?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Freedom" he said, putting a little more authority in his voice. "We got a lead on The Cole, you up for it?" Tony asked.

"Yes" she said, the confidence she always had slowly coming back to life. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Yemen"

**Next time on "28 Seconds: Strength & Honor"- **

** With The Unit still reeling from the departures of Captain Bauer and Malachi; they are called into action once again. Tony and Tali head to Yemen to track down a naval Officer who may have had a hand in the bombing of The U.S.S Cole. Once there, they encounter an MI-6 Agent, who knows a little too much about Tony's closely guarded past. **

**A/N- Had to send him off right. I want to see emotion people, let's send "Blue Star" off with a bang. Let's shoot for 20 reviews on this one, PLEASE!**

**P.S- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Valor

**Chapter 6**

**VALOR**

**0830 hours local time, 14 October 2000, U.S.S Cole, Port of Aden, Aden, Yemen**

The morning sun shown brightly as Lieutenant Colonel Tony DiNozzo Jr. and Staff Sergeant Tali Colleton walked onto the dock where the Destroyer, U.S.S Cole was docked. A tear came to Tali's eye as she saw the hole in the side of the ship's hull. The Unit had been able to obtain intelligence that Al Qaeda was targeting the Cole, but the higher-ups had chosen to ignore it. The single act had been enough to tear The Unit apart. Malachi was headed back to Israel and Jack would be off the base and gone by the time Tony and Tali were back home. Up ahead of them on the dock, Tony spotted a familiar face. "I seen NCIS sent there best" said Tony with a smile. The man turned around, a cup of what was undoubtedly piping hot black coffee in his hands.

"DiNozzo" said NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jeathro Gibbs

"Gunny" Tony replied. "So, you the one who called in this lead?" Tony asked. Gibbs spun around, a slight look of surprise on his face.

"I thought it was you?" Gibbs asked.

"Wasn't us" Tony replied.

"What the hell" said Tali. Their conversation was interrupted when a 1999 BMW Z8 pulled up next to them.

"Oh good, James Bond is here" said Tony sarcastically. Tony's jaw dropped slightly when he saw who stepped out of the car. Out stepped a beautiful fair-skinned young lady who couldn't be any older than 20. She had medium length brunette hair that came down to her shoulder blades. "Mrs. James Bond, I presume?" Tony asked, jokingly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked in a very British Accent.

"Oh look Gunny, she has your sense of humor, or lack there of" Tony joked, drawing stairs both from Gibbs and the girl.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Izabella Freya Howsham, Military Intelligence, Section-6" she informed them.

"What does MI-6 have top do with The Cole?" Tony asked.

"We have a lead on the people responsible for this" she said waving her arm to encompass the blast area.

"So you're the reason we're here?" Tony asked.

"That's correct, Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo" she said confidently.

"I see someone has done their homework, Agent Howsham" said Tony.

"Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr. born, July 7th, 1968, to Anthony and Ellen DiNozzo Sr. in Huntington Hospital, Town of Huntington, on Long Island. No siblings. Married to Caitlin Todd, October 24th, 1982. 2 children, Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III and Liat Mariella DiNozzo, the latter being adopted. Both of your children are currently employed by The Delta Force, just as you are, and your wife is a member of your 'Secret Service'. Both you and your wife graduated with Honors from Ohio State University in 1989, where you were an 8-time All-American, 4 times as a Quarterback in American Football, and 4 times as a Point Guard in Basketball. 6-time National Champion, twice in football in 1988 and 1989, as well as in basketball all 4 years. In the summer of 1988, you were the Captain and starting point guard for the US Olympic Basketball team, where you hit a game-winning 3-point shot to beat Israel to win the gold medal. You have a Masters in Military History from OSU, and your wife has hers in Criminal Justice. When through ROTC at OSU, joined The US Army as a 2nd Lieutenant, MOS Paratrooper. September 1990, joined the Delta Force. Received the Medal of Honor in the Gulf War. I can go on" she bragged.

"Agent Howsham, why did you call us in?" Gibbs asked her.

"Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo and Staff Sergeant Colleton were the only Tier-1 operators available on such short notice. As for you, Former USMC Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jeathro Gibbs, you were already here" she informed them.

"What's the lead?" Gibbs asked.

"A man, one of your Naval Officers, he may have had something to do with the bombing" she informed them.

"Where is he and what is his name?" Tony asked.

"Lieutenant Rex Blackadder, he was a Weapons Officer on The Cole. He has been missing since the attack. He may have given Al Qaeda the intel they needed to carry out the attack" Izabella suggested.

"He could have been kidnapped by the same people for the same reason" countered Tony.

"Where was he last seen?" Gibbs asked.

"A video rental shop in town, MI-6 has had the shop and it's owner, one Abu Kabir under surveillance for weeks" she informed them. It took the 4 of them only a few minutes to reach the video store.

"Stay here" Tony ordered as he looked at Izabella and Gibbs. "Tals, come with me" he finished. They both got out of the BMW.

"I got this" Tali said confidently as they crossed the street.

"Your show Kiddo" said Tony as he dropped back a few paces. Tali's hand dropped to her side as she drew her M9 from her holster. She stormed into the shop, which was thankfully empty. She walked over to Kabir and slammed his head down onto the counter, bending across it. She reached under his crotch and grabbed his nuts.

"_Where is Lieutenant Blackadder?" _she demanded in Arabic. When Kabir didn't answer she squeezed down even harder. "_Tell me where he is you pig bastard or I'll rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your throat"_ she threatened him again in Arabic. The man screamed even more.

Tony patiently waited outside for Tali to finish. A minute later, a gunshot rang out and Tali walked outside, holstering her weapon. "Well?" Tony asked.

"We're good" Tali said confidently.

**2130 hours local time, 14 October 2000, 25 miles north of Aden, Yemen. **

According to the info given to Tali by the video store proprietor, the hostiles, who were members of Al Qaeda, would be arriving at an abandoned compound about 25 miles north of the city at 2200 hours that night. The team of 4 had split up into 2 vehicles, 2 black Ford Explorers commandeered from The US Embassy in Aden. Gibbs and Tali were in one, with Agent Howsham and Tony in the other. "So Agent Howsham, how long have you been with MI-6?" Tony asked her.

"I began training at 13, as I was a ward of the state. I have been working as a Field Agent since I was 16" she explained. "I'm 19 now" she explained.

"So, how long have your friends been keeping tabs on me?" Tony asked. He knew that in order for Agent Howsham to know that Liat was his daughter, she had had to do some serious digging.

"How long have you been friends with Sheamus McKevitt?" she countered. Tony laughed.

"And what makes you think I'm friends with him?" Tony asked. "Yes, on one mission 4 years ago, he helped me rescue the 6 year old daughter of the US Consul General in Belfast. She had been kidnapped by Unionists" Tony explained.

"Being a Paddington I had you pegged as Anti-IRA" she stated.

"I'm not a Paddington, I'm a DiNozzo. And either way, I was disowned by my father when I was 16. The only family I have is my wife and 2 children. And the of course The Unit, but you know what I mean" Tony explained.

"That is why you beat Chrispian Paddington to death, all those years ago?" she asked.

"Chrispian Paddington was a worthless piece of shit. He kidnapped that 6-year old girl for 1 reason, because she was a Catholic, and he had deemed her 'un-pure'" explained Tony as he spat out the words.

"And you and 'Trinity'" she said, using Sheamus' code name. "You and Commander McKevitt are more than just 'business acquaintances'. A few months ago, you shipped him a mint condition 1964 ½ Ford Mustang" she said, jabbing her finger into his chest. "A car that you stole from Eli David, correct?" she asked.

"How can you possibly know all these things?" Tony asked.

"We have our sources. You've pissed a lot of people off in your day" she said with a smile.

"So has MI-6" he retorted, replicating her smile. "Any other secrets you know about me?" Tony asked her.

"You are The 'Movie Buff' aka The 'Riviere-du-Loup shooter'. You have begun your own private war against The Mossad. Oh, and my personal favorite" she paused as leaned over the center console and whispered something in his ear. The memory made Tony cringe. "The official cover story was suicide was it not?" she asked.

"It was for the benefit of his daughter, not him, I can assure you of that" Tony answered. Just then, Izabella's sat phone rang, and she quickly answered.

"Go" she said.

"_Agent Howsham, this is Deputy Director Saunders"_ said the voice on the other end.

"What can I do for you Deputy Director?" Izabella asked.

"_You are currently teamed up with 3 Americans correct? A Special Agent of The Naval Criminal Investigative Service and 2 Delta Force Operators?" _he asked.

"That's correct Sir" she answered.

"_Your orders are simple, you are to disengage now, a Special Air Service Team is en-route. They will handle it_" Deputy Director Saunders ordered.

"But Sir, we are in place and ready to go now" protested Agent Howsham.

"_The Americans had their chance, it's our turn now" _said Saunders forcefully.

"Sir, Lieutenant Blackadder is an American" she added.

"_You have your orders Agent Howsham" _as he hung up. Tony tapped Izabella on the shoulder.

"Target has arrived" he said pointing to the house. "You ready?" he asked. Izabella thought about it for a moment. She nodded her head.

"I'm ready" she said as she pulled her Glock 22 from her shoulder holster. Tony put his radio into his ear as the group of 4 approached the house.

"Gunny, take the back, Freedom, take their vehicle" Tony ordered. The 2 split off from Tony and Izabella. Tali screwed the silencer onto her M9 as she approached the Isuzu truck driven by the hostiles. It was pitch black out, and the 2 men in the front seat of the truck never saw Tali coming. She threw open the driver door and put 3 shots into each of their chests.

Tony and Agent Howsham approached the front door. "Gunny you in position?" Tony asked into the radio.

"_Copy"_. The Gunny's was sweet and sort, but right to the point. Tony nodded to Izabella and she nodded back. Tony took a deep breath.

"Go!" Gun in hand, DiNozzo kicked in the door. With DiNozzo-like precision, delivered 3 head shots. Izabella added to more kills of her own. Tony quickly scanned the room for more hostiles. When he got to the far wall, it was if all the wind had been taken out of his sails. "No" he moaned as his arms dropped to the side and he stepped back, sliding down against the wall. Against the far wall, US Navy Lieutenant Rex Blackadder was tied to a chair. His body, badly beaten and bloody, his throat slit from ear to ear. "We were too late" Tony mumbled as his head collapsed into his hands.

**1600 hours, 18 October 2000, Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington Virginia. **

Former USMC Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jeathro Gibbs watched on in Silence as Lieutenant Blackadder received his 21-gun salute. The only family the young Lieutenant had had was his younger sister, Vivian, who was a Probationary Agent with The FBI. Rex's coffin was draped with The Red White and Blue. It was determined by Tony that Lieutenant Rex Blackadder was tortured to death and that he never broke his code of silence; he never betrayed his Country. Along with his POW Medal and Purple Heart, Lieutenant Blackadder was posthumously awarded the Bronze Star, for demonstrating Valor, even in the face of extreme adversity. Standing next to Gibbs was his partner at NCIS, Special Agent Stan Burley. As the funeral broke up, Staff Sergeant Tali Colleton, who was dressed in her dress Uniform, walked over to the 2 men. "Staff Sergeant" said Gibbs as he nodded his head.

"Gunny" she replied simply.

"I thought Tony would be here" Gibbs observed, noting the Lieutenant Colonel's absence.

"There's something he had to do 1st" she replied.

**2030 hours local time, 18 October 2000, Office of Military Intelligence Section-Six Deputy Director Stephan Saunders, MI-6 Headquarters, London, England.**

"How dare you defy me!" screamed Deputy Director Saunders as he slammed his fist down on his desk. "You intentionally violated my direct order!" the screaming continued. "You whored yourself off to The Americans!" Saunders continued.

"With all due respect Sir, The SAS team was hours out, by that time, the hostiles would have been long gone" she explained. "Sir, have you ever served in the field?" she asked him. Saunders remained silent. "I take your silence as a no" she said. Saunders stood up and slammed his fist down once again.

"Agent Izabella Howsham, you have disobeyed a Direct Order. Clean out your desk, hand in your gun and badge. You are hereby relieved of your duties with Military Intelligence". Izabella snapped to attention.

"Yes Sir" she spat out. She turned around and went to leave the office.

"I hope it was worth it… becoming pals with 'Movie Buff'" he commented with a smirk on his face. Izabella stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heal.

"For your information, _Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo _has more Honor in one fingernail, than you have in your whole body" she said confidently as she stormed out. She ran down the nearest stairwell down top her desk on the 3rd floor. she spent the next few minutes cleaning out her desk: dumping the contents into the garbage. The only thing she kept was one thing, a necklace. It was made from a dog tag chain, and had the US Marine Corp emblem at the end. Growing up in an orphanage, it was the only thing she could call her own. She was told by the Nuns who ran it that the necklace had belonged to her father, whoever that was.

She put the necklace around her neck and continued dumping the contents of her desk into the garbage. When she reached the bottom draw, the 1st thing she pulled out was a file that read "TOP SECRET: FILE ONE". It was a file composed by MI-6. the subject: Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr. of The US Army's Elite Delta Force. _For your information, Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo has more Honor in one fingernail, than you have in your whole body_. her own words rang through her head. She grabbed her lighter and lit it. "Good luck Tony" she quietly whispered as she lit the corner of the file with the lighter's flame. She dropped the file back into her desk draw, not really caring if the desk it self caught fire. so that was it. She was done with MI-6. she walked out the front door into the cool night air. Who she found waiting was the last person she expected.

"I hear you got canned" said Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo. Izabella gave him a look of confusion. "It means fired" said Tony, explaining the American idiom.

"Yes, it appears my superiors didn't like my lending you a hand" she said with a small smile.

"Their loss, my gain" he said as he slapped a piece of paper into her hand. He slapped her on the back as he walked away.

"What the bloody hell is this?" she asked.

"You're gonna need a job aren't ya?" he asked. She looked down at the paper in her hand. _Lieutenant Colonel Anthony D. DiNozzo, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. _

"Are you offering me a job?" she asked as she looked up, but he was already gone, vanished into the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Liberty

**Chapter 7**

**LIBERTY**

**0845 hours, 16 December 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Staff Sergeant Tali Colleton was sitting with her feet up on her desk, drinking her 1st Double Gulp of Mountain Dew of the day. She was reading "How Few Remain" by Harry Turtledove. She looked across the T.O.C hoping to find someone who was good with history. Unfortunately, all she could find was Chester. Aw well, you can't win em all. "Hey Chester" she called out. Chester looked up from his newspaper.

"What?" he asked as he took a sip from his morning coffee.

"You ever read this book?" she asked, holding it up.

"How Few Remain?" Chester asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"Yes I have" he replied.

"I don't remember reading about this in school" she said with confusion in her voice.

"Hardy har har" said Chester in a fake laugh. "Don't quit your day job"

"Seriously, I thought the North won your, I mean our Civil War?" she asked.

"We did…" Chester replied curiously.

"No we didn't, and by the looks of things, we didn't win the second one either" she said. Chester shook his head.

"Tals, you know that isn't a real book right?" Chester asked her.

"What do you mean it isn't real, I'm holding it in my hands" she counters. Chester slaps his own face.

"'Not real' as in it's an _Alternate _History. The book, its fiction, not real" Chester tried to explain.

"You've lost me" said Tali with a confused look on her face.

"AHHHH" Chester yelled as he slammed his head down on his desk repeating out of pure frustration. It was at that moment that Colonel Barrett decided to walk in, with Billy and Captain Bridget Sullivan in tow. EJ watched Chester and could only laugh.

"Cut it out Martin, before you kill off what brain cells you actually have left" ordered Colonel Barrett. Chester stopped and gave Tali a look. "Alright now listen up, that British Girl that Tony recruited; she's reporting in today" he paused and looked over at Bridget. "Red Cap, I want you to take down her particulars" he ordered. He turned to Billy next. "After Bridget is finished with her, Hitman, I want you to take her shopping, junior department; I'm tired of everybody packing heavy. Got it?" Barrett asked.

"Yes Sir" they both replied.

**0930 hours, 16 December 2000, Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec.**

**** The morning December sun shone brightly, as Ziva David's Kidon team arrived in the small Québécois fishing village of Riviere-du-Loup. "I hate this place" commented Ziva, who was sitting in the passenger seat of The Land Rover. She looked over at the driver, Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon. "Do you agree Officer Ben-Gidon, or are you still weak from your time in The United States?" Ziva asked him. Malachi remained silent.

"I find this place to be extremely beautiful" commented Mossad Officer Liat Tuvia. Only Malachi knew Liat real last name was _DiNozzo_ not Tuvia. But they couldn't afford to risk calling her that, especially with Eli David's daughter in the passenger seat.

Ziva's Kidon team had been sent her to try and find leads and clues as to the true identity of "The Movie Buff". Liat was glad she was chosen for this mission. Despite having initially turning down Eli's offer to join The Kidon a year earlier, she changed her mind when she learned of this mission. Malachi pulled the Land Rover up in front of the local Inn where they would be staying. "I will check us in" said Ziva as she opened her door. "The 2 of you check the equipment" she ordered. Both Malachi and Liat nodded. All 3 of them got out of the Land Rover, and Liat watched as Ziva walked into The Inn. Liat quickly turned to her cousin.

"We need to get a message to my Abba" she whispered to him. Malachi nodded as he pretended to check the equipment.

"I am aware of this" Malachi assured her. "Your Abba has a great number of friend s up here. I am sure one of them will have a way for us to contact him" pointed out Malachi.

"But we must do it quickly. We need to know if there is anyone we need to take care of before Ziva gets to them" she stressed.

"My 6 o'clock, 500 meters" he said without looking. "The Green Dragon Tavern. You are looking for a man named Galtier. Lucien Galtier. He is the Commander of The St. - Antonin District. He will have a way of contacting your father" Malachi said. Liat went to move towards the tavern when Mal stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Not now. Wait until I can distract Ziva"

**1005 hours, 16 December 2000, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"Staff Sergeant Izabella Howsham reporting as ordered Mam" said Izabella as she saluted Captain Sullivan. Bridget quickly returned the salute.

"Have a seat Sergeant" said Bridget as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk. She reached into her desk and pulled out Izabella's file. "Name: Howsham, Izabella Freya. Rank: Staff Sergeant. Date of Birth: 19 July, 1981. Place of Birth: London, England. Serial Number: 685-4329. Religion: Church of England. Blood Type: B-. Parents: Mother- Freya Howsham, deceased, 19 July 1981. Father" she paused and flipped through the file. "Your father isn't listened" Bridget stated.

"Yes Mam, I don't know who my father is" Izabella confessed.

"No idea at all?" asked Bridget.

"Only this" said Izabella as she pulled her necklace from around her neck. She handed it to Bridget. Bridget quickly examined it.

"Your father was a Marine?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know. This necklace was a handful of things that were in my mother's safe deposit box in The Bank of London" explained Izabella.

"Have you thought of trying to pull finger prints off it?" Bridget asked.

"I have tried that. Only 2 sets came off, mine and my mother's" said Izabella. it was then that Billy walked up behind Bridget, putting his face only inches from hers.

"Really?" Bridget asked, and then she sighed. She reached into her desk and pulled out a Hershey Bar. "Here" she said as he snatched it from her hands. "Staff Sergeant Howsham, this is 1st Lieutenant William Hazard. You can call him Billy, 'Hitman' or just dumbass, he responds to all 3" said Bridget smiling.

"Hey!" protested Billy.

"Oh shut up and eat you candy" said Bridget. Then she once again turned her attention to Izabella. "Now, there's one more thing we need to discuss; your callsign" said Bridget. "For example, Billy's is 'Hitman' and mine is 'Red Cap'" she explained. Billy taped her one the shoulder.

"Why do they call you Red Cap anyway?" he asked. Bridget shook her head. And pointed to her head.

"Seriously Bill?" she asked.

"Oh, it's the Red baseball cap you wear like everyday isn't it" said Billy, answering his own question. Bridget reached up and slightly taped his cheek with her hand.

"Oh Billy, how did you ever survive West Point" she asked rhetorically. She turned her attention back to Izabella. "Now, Sergeant, your call sign?"

"How about Papillion?" Billy suggested. "It's French for Butterfly"

"Actually, I would like that" said Izabella.

"Ok then" said Bridget as she nodded her head. She stood up from her desk. "Now y'all are gonna get the grand tour from me and the Kid" she said with a smile. Billy nodded as he wiped the chocolate from his lips onto his sleeve. The 3 of them went to leave when Bridget's phone rang. "Crap. Billy, start the tour, I'll catch up" she said as she went to answer it. Billy and Izabella walked out as Bridget picked up. "Go for Red Cap" she said. She listened to the speaker for a minute before responding. "I'm sorry, but he's unavailable" she paused again as she listened. "I understand" she paused. "Ok, I'll send someone, just hang tight" she said as she hung up. She looked across the T.O.C and saw Chester cleaning his 45. "Ironman, where's the Colonel?" she yelled.

"Personal errand" he replied without looking up.

"Where?"

"I don't know" he replied, still not looking up. "Ask Sky Train, he might know" he added.

"What might I know?" asked Three as he walked in, holding 2 Double Gulps of Mountain Dew, placing one of them on Tali's desk.

"Where's Colonel Barrett?" she asked.

"Charlotte" Three replied.

"Why?"

"He swore me to secrecy" said Three as he took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"Whatever, fine. Your sister just called in from Quebec, get you're six up there to back her up" ordered Captain Sullivan.

"On it" he said as he placed the Mountain Dew down on Bridget's desk.

**2000 hours local time, 16 December 2000, Russian Submarine Base, Arkangel, Arkangel province, Russia**

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Tony asked Cole as he watched him work. They had only 15 minutes before the guards made their next rounds.

"None whatsoever" replied Cole as he continued to work. The torpedo he was tampering with was the "Skval 2" which was rumored to be capable of reaching 200 knots. The next day, the Russians would be testing this new torpedo, with the entire world press watching.

"You're kidding?" asked Tony.

"Look, I cannot in any way make this work, but what I can do, with 100% certainty, is make it not work" said Cole with a smile.

"Then do it" ordered Tony. "Shark Bait, this is Movie Buff. Any movement from the Guards?" he asked into the radio.

"_Negative Movie Buff, all's quiet on the Western Front" _replied Staff Sergeant Weston.

"Actually, I believe this is The Eastern Front" joked Tony. Then he turned back to Cole. "How much longer Phantom?" Tony asked. Cole tightened one last screw before answering with a thumbs up. "Good, lets rock n' roll" said Tony

**2125 hours, 17 December 2000, Green Dragon Tavern, Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec**

Liat was nursing a beer, of the non-alcoholic variety, as she waited for her contact to well, make contact. It had been a rough couple of days. While she had been able to get word to the Unit, she was too thrilled about how she had accomplished it. Malachi had fucked Ziva's brains out in her Hotel room. Liat sighed. Both her and her brother knew about their father's feelings for Ziva. She had decided not so say anything about it. She took another sip from her non-alcoholic beer as someone sat down next to her at the bar. "About time" Liat commented. The man let out a small laugh.

"It's nice to see you too, Sister" retorted her brother Three. Liat let out a small laugh.

"How is Abba?" she asked.

"You see the news?" Three asked.

"About The Russian Submarine _Vladivostok_? Yes I did. Why?" she asked.

"It appears one of it's owe torpedoes is what sank her" said Three with a small smile. "Whoops" he commented.

"Abba has been busy" said Liat as she took another sip of her beer.

"Indeed he has" said Three. "I've spoken with Old Man Galtier, he'll keep his men out of sight until this all blows over" Three informed her.

"Good, the last thing we need is Ziva finding anything" commented Liat. "So how is everyone?" she asked.

"We had a new girl report in today. Staff Sergeant Izabella Howsham, ex-MI-6 Agent. Our father recruited a few months ago" said Three.

"And Aunt Meg?" she asked.

"For a women who is 6 months pregnant she's doing A-OK" said Three. "Oh and one more thing I just remembered. I hope your not doing anything this spring" said Three with a humongous grin.

"Why?" asked Liat, letting out a small giggle. Three leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Really?" she asked. Three nodded. "When?" she asked.

"Christmas Eve" said Tree with a smile.

**2030 hours, 24 December 2000, Marshlands Plantation, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

After a fruitless investigation in Quebec, Ziva and Malachi had headed home; hand-in-hand, much to Liat's disgust. She had decided that she definitely wasn't going back with them yet and had made her way to The Colleton Family Plantation in South Carolina. Three had gone with her, and had witnessed the same things she had. They were both disgusted. They didn't know who they could turn to. Certainly not they're Parents. And definitely not Tali either. So they turned to their Uncle Chester and Aunt Meg. They explained everything. "What do we do?" Liat asked. Meg pulled Liat into a warm embrace.

"Nothing, because it's only gonna cause them pain" said Meg as she turned her attention to her husband who also nodded. "Come on, It's Christmas Eve, we should be thinking happy thoughts" said Meg as she hustled the 2 DiNozzo Children back inside.

At 2030 hours sharp, everyone gathered in the dinning room. This year's guest list was different than in year's past. Tom Colleton, who was still retired, was of course there, along with his daughter, Staff Sergeant Tali Colleton, and his brother, 1st Lieutenant Jacob Colleton and his sister Anne. Tony and Kate where present, along with their 2 children, Three and Liat. Chester and Meg, as well as Billy, Izabella, Cole, Weston, Bridget. At the end of the table were a few new faces. Former USMC Force Recon Scout Sniper and NCIS Special Agent LJ Gibbs, was in a deep conversation with Colonel EJ Barrett, his daughter, Erica Jane and girlfriend, Navy Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker. At 2045 on the dot, EJ stood up and kiss his gal on the lips as he banged his knife against his glass. "I have something to say" he said. "for the past year and a half, I have had the honor and privilege of being The Unit's CO. and in that time, I have had the chance to serve alongside all of you wonderful people. But in that time, something else happened. After Erica Jane's mother died, I honestly never, ever thought I would fall in love again. But that all changed when I met Jordan. For the past 14 months, she has been the absolute love of my life" he said as his hand slipped into his pants pocket as he dropped to one knee. "Jordan Parker, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened up a red velvet box, containing a beautiful engagement ring. Everyone, was shocked; except for Tony, Three and Liat, who had known this was coming. Everyone remained silent as they waited for answer. Jordan's eyes welled up with tears as she took in every word.

"Yes"

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Salvation- Part One

**Chapter 8**

**Salvation- Part One**

**1500 hours, 20 January 2001, Oval Office, White House, Washington D.C. **

It was Inauguration Day, and George W. Bush had only hours before been sworn in as The 43rd President of The United States. But as he was about the find out, there is no rest for the weary. Secret Service Agent Caitlin DiNozzo was standing watch just outside the door to Oval Office when she heard a commotion come from inside. It was her 1st day on The President's Secret Service Detail, thanks to glowing letters of recommendation from not only her husband, but also from Tom Colleton, Colonel Barrett, Clayton Webb, and Admiral Chegwidden.

Kate opened the door to make sure the President was ok. "Damn it, get Dick, Rove and Donald in here, on the double" yelled the president to one of his Aides, referring to Vice-President Richard "Dick" Cheney, Republican Political Strategist Karl Rove, and Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfield. The aide quickly rushed out of the room, nearly running Kate over in the process.

"Everything ok Mr. President?" Kate asked. The President didn't answer at first as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Yes Agent DiNozzo thank you, just finding out how tough this job really is" he finally replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, trying to be useful.

"There's been an escape from Leavenworth, a former DSD Agent, named Clark something" President Bush responded. Kate thought about it for a minute.

"That wouldn't be Clark Palmer would it Sir?" she asked. The President's head shot up.

"Yes it would, how did you know that?" he asked her.

"My husband was the one that originally brought him in" she responded.

"FBI?" he asked.

"Delta Force" she replied.

"Wait, your husband is Lieutenant Colonel Anthony DiNozzo, All-American at Ohio State and Medal of Honor winner from The Gulf?" he asked.

"The very same Mr. President" she answered proudly.

"Give your husband a call, I want his six in my office ASAP" instructed the President.

"Yes Sir Mr. President" she replied.

**1515 hours, 20 January 2001, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"AHHHHH!" Chester screamed across the T.O.C out of pure frustration. "I am so fucking bored" he complained for the umpteenth time.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone else yelled back at him.

"Chester, you've been complaining how bored you are all day, give it a rest already" order Tony. Chester went to reply, but Tony held up his hand. "Save it Martin, I know you're upset we were taken off security for the inauguration. But honestly, if you don't stop your bitching and moaning, I gonna head slap you so hard, your fuckin grandkids are gonna feel it" Tony threatened. After that, quiet resumed, as everyone went about their normal routine. The silence was suddenly broken when the phone on Tony's desk rang. "Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo" he said answering.

_"Tony, it's Kate"_ said Tony's wife, Secret Service Agent Kate DiNozzo.

"Hey babe, what's cookin' up in D.C?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

"_It's not good, how fast can you get up here?" _she asked.

"An hour, if I fly. What's wrong?" he asked.

_"Clark Palmer has escaped from Leavenworth" _she informed him.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Tony questioned, rather loudly, causing everyone in the room to take notice of him.

_"Afraid not, The President wants you up here, NOW!" _she informed him.

"Right, I will be there soon" he said as he hung up. He found that everyone was still staring at him, including Colonel Barrett. "EJ, where are Commander parker and Erica Jane?" he asked him.

"My house, why?" he asked.

"Clark Palmer has escaped from Leavenworth, the last time around; he had been targeting Jordan back when she was still with Commander Rabb. We need to move the 3 of you" he paused and pointed to Chester. "And Meg, to a safe location" suggested Tony.

"Where?" Edward James asked. Tony turned toward Tali.

"Hey Tali Girl, you and your Daddy feel like playing 'Inn Keeper' for a few days?" Tony asked with a serious, but still friendly smile. Tali considered it for 1.2 a second.

"As a fine South Carolina Gentlemen, I don't see how my father could refuse" she responded with a smile. In her 4 years living in the Carolinas, the thick drawl had really grown on her. She made South Carolina sound like _Sooth Carolina_.

"Ok then, Colonel Barrett, Lieutenant Commander Parker, Erica Jane Barrett and Meg with he sequestered at Marshlands under the protection of The Colleton Family, Bravo Team, and Ironman" Tony ordered. "Hitman, Papillion, Red Cap and Sky Train will accompany me to D.C. on the way; I will contact Special Agent Gibbs at NCIS. We are going to sequester Clayton Webb and Commander Rabb at The Gunny's house, under the protection of Hitman and Papillion" Tony instructed. "Sky Train and Red Cap will be with me" said Tony.

**1800 hours, 20 January 2001, White House, Washington D.C**

It was dark by the time Tony and Three pulled their respective Mustangs into the White House's underground parking structure. They stepped out of their cars, along with Bridget, who had been riding with Tony. They were dressed in their Class A dress uniforms. They were met at the Elevator by Kate, who still dressed in her black suit. "Looking sexy as always" commented Tony, as he grinned his 1000-watt smile. He pulled his into a loving hug as his hands slide down her back to her ass. He cupped her ass his hands and lifted her off the ground. Kate wrapped her legs around her husband's waist as there tongues duel for dominance.

"Whoa, no need to see that" said Bridget as she put her hand over Three's eyes. _No need to scar him for life_ she thought. "Really Top?" Bridget asked. Tony reluctantly placed his wife back down.

"You're a real mood killer, ya know that Brig?" Tony asked rhetorically. Three stepped forward and gave his mother a hug.

"Hi Mom" he said as he broke the hug.

"Hi honey" she replied. With that, they all stepped into the elevator. Kate noticed just how many medals were on her husband's chest. She didn't know where and for what reason he had received them.

But Tony did. He had received The Congressional Medal of Honor for saving the life of USMC Force Recon Scout Sniper, Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jeathro Gibbs, back in The Gulf War. He had carried the Gunny on his back for 75 miles across the Iraqi Desert. A year later in February of 92', he received The Distinguished Service Cross, for his handling of The JFK Hostage Crisis. In Somalia, The Delta Force as a whole received The Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation. Tony had also personally received The Silver Star for his actions at crash site #1. In March of 94', he received another Silver Star for when he knocked the plane carrying nerve gas out of the sky. For his actions in Haiti that September, he received The Bronze Star. It was a medal he would have preferred to never have received. John Hirsch had posthumously been awarded The Silver Star for his actions in saving Ironman's life. In October of 95', Tony received his 1st of many purple hearts for when he was shot in the left arm. In January of 96', Tony, Malachi and Chester all received Silver Stars for rescuing that Marine from Iraqi jail. A month later, Tony and Harm had parachuted deep behind enemy lines in Bosnia to rescue a down flier. Harm had received The Silver Star, despite Tony playing a much larger part. Tony had received a commendation medal. In March of that year, Tony and Malachi had both received The Russian Legion of Merit for saving the life of Russian President Boris Yeltsin. In April he received another commendation medal for saving Commander Rabb from a Chinese Prison. In February of 1997, Tony received his 2nd Purple Heart, after he was shot in the chest and was nearly killed saving The Life of King Josef and Princes Alexi of Romania. Along with the Purple Heart, he received his 2nd Distinguish Service Cross, and he became the 1st non-Romanian to received The Romanian Cross of Honor, Romania's highest Military decoration. In March of 98', Tony and Billy Hazard had received Bronze Stars for rescuing the crew of The U.S.S Thomas Custer, who were being held captive in Cuba. Tali had also received the Silver Star on that mission. A few days later, Tony received his 3rd Purple Heart after his back has horribly burned after Clark Palmer blew up The Bradenhurst Corporation HQ. In June, Tony received his 4th Purple Heart after he was shot in the left side by a Canadian soldier in Quebec. In September 98', Tony, Captain Jack Bauer, Cole, Mal, Chester and Billy all received commendation medals for their rescue of the hostages at The Sudanese Embassy. In May of 99' he received his 5th Purple Heart after a grenade nearly blew half of his face off. In June of 2000, several members of The Delta Force were decorated with The Russian Legion of Merit for saving the life of Russian President Vladimir Putin. It was the 2nd time Tony and Malachi had received this medal.

"Until now, I don't think I realized just how many medals you actually had" observed Kate. Besides the Medals on his Chest, Tony also had his sharpshooter's medal, his Paratrooper jump wings, his Ranger and Special Forces tabs, as well as all of the battle ribbons he had attained in the past 10 years.

Three's Chest was far barer. The only things he had on his uniform were his jump wings, his Ranger and Special Forces tabs, and his good conduct medal.

Both Tony and Three were jarred from their thoughts as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Kate led them out and down the hallway towards the Oval Office. "Wait here" she said when they got to the door. She opened the door slightly as she slipped in.

Three started whistling "Hail to The Chief". "Stop whistling" Tony ordered. Three obey.

"What do think he's gonna?" say Bridget asked.

"As long as he doesn't order me not to do anything, then whatever he's says is fine, as long as it ends with me either killing or capturing Palmer" said Tony.

"What if he does?" she asked. "Order you to do nothing?" Bridget clarified.

"If he does, I will say 'Yes Sir', salute him, and walk out" he said.

"Really?" Three asked, stunned.

"Then, exactly 7 seconds later, I will storm back in there and punch him in the head" said Tony, still maintaining a straight face.

"That's more like it" Three commented with a smile.

"Tony, please don't" Bridget begged. Before Tony could reply, Kate appeared in the doorway.

"The President will see you now" she said as she moved back into the room. The 3 Unit Members silently walked into the room. President George W. Bush was seated behind his desk as the 3 of them approached they stopped in front of it. Tony was in front, with Bridget and Three to his sides, about a food back. They instantly snapped to attention and saluted.

"Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr, Captain Bridget Nicole Sullivan and Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III reporting as ordered Mr. President" said Tony firmly, as the 3 of them still held their salutes.

"Be seat" said The President. Tony sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Bridget and Three sat down on one of the couches in the middle of the room. "Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo, Agent Caitlin DiNozzo is your wife correct?" asked President Bush. Tony sat perfectly erect in the chair, not leaning back and enjoying its full comforts for which the chair was intended.

"Yes Sir, she is. Come September we while have been married for 18 years" he said Proudly.

"And I take it that Sergeant DiNozzo is your son?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, he is" replied Tony.

"Your wife speaks very highly of both of you. And from the medals on your chest, it's clear that you have served for quite sometime" The President observed.

"I've been with The Delta Force since 1990 Mr. President" replied Tony.

"You received The Medal of Honor in The Gulf" observed President Bush, who was pointing to the medal that hung around Tony's neck.

"Yes Sir, I did Sir" replied Tony. Bridget and Three were absolutely shocked by Tony's super serious, all business attitude. Kate, who was standing in the back of the room near the door, wasn't surprised at all. Yes, he husband had a massive sense of humor, and he loved to make comments about everything, but she also knew he could be all business when he needed to be.

"Agent DiNozzo also informs me, and I have confirmed this with NCIS Director Tom Morrow, that you were one of the men who originally captured Clark Palmer 2 years ago" said President Bush.

"Yes Sir, along with my former Commanding Officer, retired Colonel Thomas Colleton and Leroy Jeathro Gibbs, a former USMC Force Recon Scout Sniper, who is currently an NCIS Special Agent" said Tony. Again Bridget and Three were shocked, and Kate was not at all surprised. Kate knew of her husband's massive ego, but she also knew he would never, ever take credit for something he hadn't done. Not to mention, Tom Colleton, despite being only a few years older than Tony, was like a father figure to Tony, more so than ever Colonel Barrett, who was far older; and especially much more so that Tony biological father, with whom Tony had not spoken with in 17 years.

"And you have been made aware that Clark Palmer has escaped from Leavenworth Prison in Kansas?" asked The President.

"Yes Sir, Agent DiNozzo also informed me of such" replied Tony. He felt awkward referring to his wife of 18 years as "Agent DiNozzo", but he knew that he had to refer to her by her professional title.

"How did you catch him last time?" asked President Bush.

"Clark Palmer and several other former DSD Agents had targeted 2 friends of mine for assassination: Then _Lieutenant Commander _Harmon Rabb Jr. of The US Navy Judge Advocate General's Corp, and a C.I.A Operative named Clayton Webb" said Tony.

"Just to clarify, Mr. President, this was before Colonel Barrett took command of the Unit. Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo was still in command" Bridget informed the group.

"Thank you Captain Sullivan, its mighty fine to hear the accent of a fellow Texan; especially one as pretty as you" said The President with a smile. Bridget's face brushed bright red. Three held his breath, trying not to burst out laughing. Bridget rose to her feet and curtsied.

"Thank you Mr. President" she said.

"Your very welcome my dear" replied Bush.

"Angling for a promotion Red Cap?" Tony asked without turning around. It was obvious to him that the thick Long Island accent that both he and Kate spoke with, probably weren't very soothing to The President's Texan ears. And he had no idea how Three's hybrid Long Island/North Carolina accent' which truly had to be one of a kind in its nature, would affect the President's mood.

"No Sir" Bridget replied unsure of what the Lieutenant Colonel was getting at.

"Then sit down, and shut up" Tony said forcefully. "And that's and order' said Tony.

"Yes Sir" replied Bridget, who now, if it was even possible, was even more stunned by The Unit XO's behavior. He was a business, no joking, no 1000-watt grin, he was 100% serious.

"Ass Kisser" mouthed Three as Bridget sat back down. Bridget responded by flipping him off.

"One moment Mr. President" said Tony as he rose to his feet. He walked up behind Captain Sullivan and gave her a forceful head slap. He then walked over to his son and did the same thing. "Shut. Up" he ordered to both of them, who were now rubbing the back of their heads. With that, Tony sat back down on the chair in front of the President's desk, resuming the perfectly erect posture he had previously exhibited.

"DiNozzo, can you catch this Clark Palmer character again?" President Bush asked him.

"Yes Sir I can Mr. President" Tony replied confidently and without hesitation. President Bush nodded as he reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tony. "Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo, you are hereby ordered to track down and locate former Special Agent Clark Palmer… and terminate him with extreme prejudice" ordered The President. Termination Warrant in hand, Tony quickly jumped to his feet and snapped to attention. Bridget and Three quickly followed suit.

"Yes Sir Mr. President" said Tony. He saluted The Commander-in-Chief and quickly turned on his heal as he walked out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Salvation- Part Two

**Chapter 9**

**Salvation- Part Two**

**0630 hours, 22 January 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as retired US Army Colonel Thomas Colleton walked out onto his rather large from porch. He was sipping his piping hot morning coffee, when he saw a figure walking towards him, through the grass field in front of his house. The man had a shoulder holster on, that held a Colt 45. "Morning Colonel" the man yelled as he approached. Despite it being January, it never really got that cold in St. Matthews, South Carolina.

"Jesus Christ Chester, for the last time, it's just Tom, I'm retired" Tom replied as he took another sip of his coffee. Tom took a seat in one of the various wicker chairs that were scattered around his porch. Master Sergeant Chester Martin grabbed on for himself and plopped down next to his former Commanding Officer. "A beautiful morning" Tom observed. Chester just remained quiet, taking in the peaceful calm of the early morning. "How far along is Meg?" Tom asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"7 Months" Chester replied.

"March is a wonderful time of year" Tom said, referring to the month in which Chester and Meg's 1st child would be born.

"Do you ever miss it?" Chester asked vaguely.

"Miss what?" Tom replied, looking for clarification.

"The Unit" Chester said.

"Every Goddamn day" Tom said as he took a sip of his morning coffee. "How's EJ hanging doing anyway?" Tom asked, referring to Colonel; Edward James "EJ" Barrett, who was The Unit's current CO.

"He ain't you Marshlands, but that being said, he's a good CO, cares a lot about his men" said Chester.

"And Tali" Tom asked. Chester sighed; he had had the feeling that was what Tom was gonna ask next.

"Are you asking as my friend? Or as Tali's Father?" Chester asked.

"Both" Tom replied.

"She's doing ok, don't ruin The Surprise, but Colonel Barrett is putting her up for Sergeant 1st Class" said Chester.

"It's about time" commented Tom. "She still has no idea about Malachi sleeping with Eli David's daughter?" asked Tom. Chester didn't even flinch. He showed no emotion. "Wow, Movie Buff's taught you well, no emotion, impressive" said Tom.

"Might one inquire as to the source of this information?" Chester asked.

"I maybe retired, but I still have my ways" said Tom with a smile.

"Old Man Galtier?" Chester asked, knowing that The QNA Commander had people all over the Riviere-du-Loup area.

"Old Man Galtier" Tom replied.

"Things are getting pretty heated in Quebec these days" said Chester.

"That they are, that they are" said Tom. Canadian Prime Minister Charles Clark had declared Marshal Law in Quebec, and had sent in The Canadian Military to keep order. The Canadian Soldiers had shown no distinction between legitimate targets and innocent Civilians.

"You think The QNA will turn to full scale revolt?" Chester asked.

"I hope not" he replied. "Don't get me wrong, I do believe that Quebec has every right to be it's own Independent Nation, but a full-scale war on our border is the last thing OUR Country needs right now" said Tom.

"True" said Chester. "Think Movie Buff is any closer to finding Palmer?" he asked.

**0700 local time, 22 January 2001, US Federal Penitentiary, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas.**

With Tony and Bridget checking out The DSD's old stomping grounds, aka The Bradenhurst Corporation's old HQ in Virginia, Three was sent to Leavenworth, to go through Clark Palmer's personal effects from his cell. When Three arrived, he was lead to a conference room, where he was greeted by a man wearing a very expensive suit. "Who are you?" Three asked, not expecting to be working with anyone else. The dark skinned man walked forward and extended his hand.

"Special Agent-in-Charge Leon Vance, NCIS, San Diego Field Office" he said. Three shook his hand.

"Sergeant Black, Special Forces" Three replied as the handshake broke.

"Really?" Vance asked, as if he was joking.

"Really" Three replied. "Have you been read into the investigation?" Three asked.

"Only on NCIS' end. I know that Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jeathro Gibbs and his Senior Field Agent, Special Agent Stan Burley, have secured C.I.A Agent Clayton Webb and Navy JAG Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. at Agent Gibbs' place of Residence. I also know that 2 of your personnel are also on site" said Vance. "That's all I know"

"And that's all you need to know" said Three as he took off his leather bicker jacket. Vance and Three began going through the boxes off everything that had been collected from Clark Palmer's prison cell.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Vance asked.

"Anything that can tell us where Clark Palmer is headed, and or who he is targeting" replied Three, a little more than annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be an investigator? Shouldn't you know all this crap?" Three asked, as he dumped out another box.

"I'm more of the administrative type" Vance replied.

"Piss ass" Three mumbled under his breath. Then he found something. "I found something" he said holding up a stack of paper.

"What?" asked Vance. Three passed him a stack of drawings. Each on was a black spider web. "I'm confused"

"Of course you are" here muttered under his breath. "It's a Spider Web" Three pointed out.

"So?" Vance asked.

"It's a spider… WEBB!" yelled Three, as he practically had to spell it out.

"I don't get it" said Vance

Three counted in his head _4…3…2…1… _Three watched Vance's eyebrows shoot up. "There it is" he said quietly to himself.

"Oh, Webb, as is Clayton Webb" Vance exclaimed. Three shook his head in bemusement. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand how this idiot had become NCIS' San Diego Field Office. Evidence in hand, Three quickly dashed out of the room. Once he was outside the prison walls, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed.

"_Go for Movie Buff"_ his father answered.

"It's Sky Train. I think I know where 0-0-4 is headed, and who he's targeting" said Three, using Clark Palmer's Kill list designation.

_"And?" _Tony replied.

"He's headed for Arlington, he's going after Webb" Three informed him.

"_Ok, grab the next available flight to D.C. me and Red Cap will meet you there" _Tony ordered.

**1800 hours, 22 January 2001, Gibbs' Residence, Arlington, Virginia. **

It was late when Tony arrived at Gibbs' house. Three had gotten there a few hours earlier, and Tony had sent Bridget to The White House to brief the President. He walked up to the Gunny's house, and found the front door unlocked. _Nice to know nothings changed_ thought Tony, as a grin came across his face. He opened the door and they first thing he saw was Three, who was sleeping on Gibbs' couch. "Ya know, this takes the phrase 'laying down on the job' quite literally" said Tony with his 1000-watt smile. Three raised up his right arm and gave his dad the 1-finger salute. "Real cute" said Tony as he dropped his bag onto Three's crouch. Three shot up in pain, Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Fuck you old man" said Three, as he fell off the couch onto the floor. Tony walked away, in the direction of Gibbs' basement.

"Love you too Son" Tony retorted. Tony opened the door to Gibbs' basement. He quickly made his way down the stairs, where he found The Gunny, Billy and Izabella, doing what else, working on Gibbs' boat. Billy was sitting off to the side, sipping some of Gibbs' bourbon from a mason jar. Tony stopped in his tracks as he watched both The Gunny and Izabella, in almost perfect synchronization, sand the boat. Billy saw Tony and got up off his stool and walked over.

"They've been at this all day, it's like there's 2 of them" said Billy.

"Good God, the world came barely hand ONE Leroy Jeathro Gibbs; God help us if there's another. Replied Tony quietly. Tony walked over to Gibbs' work bench and grabbed a large mason jar, filling it ¾ of the way with bourbon. He lifted up his glass, and knocked it back, all in one shot.

"Holy shit Top, that's some serious drinking" commented 1st Lieutenant Hazard. Tony poured himself another glass full.

"Sonny Boy, if you'd been through HALF of the hell I've been through, you be drinking a hell of a lot more than this" Tony warned as he knocked back his 2nd mason jar full. "Gunny" Tony called out, "This the same boat you were working on last time ik was here, or is this a new one?" he asked.

"New" Gunny replied.

"What happened to the old one?" Tony asked.

"Finished it and burned it" Gibbs replied.

"Divorce number?" Tony inquired. Lieutenant Colonel Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Jr. aka "Movie Buff" was one of the few people who had the right to ask Leroy Jeathro Gibbs that question.

"3" Gibbs replied. 4 Marriages, 3 divorces. The only one of The Gunny's marriages that hadn't ended in divorce was his 1st one, to his wife Shannon. They had had a child too, Kelly. While both Tony and Gibbs were fighting in Iraq and Kuwait during The Gulf War, Shannon and Kelly had been murdered by a Mexican Drug Kingpin named Pedro Hernandez. Months later, Gibbs had tracked Hernandez to Mexico; where he gunned down Hernandez, with a Sniper rifle, from over a mile away. To his knowledge, Tony was the only one who knew that Gibbs had taken his revenge on Hernandez. Life was a cruel mistress for Leroy Jeathro Gibbs.

"Where is everyone else?" Tony asked.

"The Spook and The Flyboy are sacked out up stairs, and Burley is at NCIS" replied Gibbs. "All the evidence from Palmer's cell was transferred to our forensic lab" Gibbs informed him.

"Have your forensic scientist there at 0600 Gunny, I want everything they have" Tony ordered.

**1900 hours, 22 January 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

With his Sister Anne entertaining the ladies downstairs, Tom Colleton and Edward James "EJ" Barrett went up to Tom's study for a drink or 2 of whiskey. As Tom shut the door, EJ poured the whiskey. He handed one of the glasses to Tom. "Cheers" they both said as they knocked glasses. After they knocked back the 1st round, EJ began looking at all the photos around the younger man's study. Despite being 9 years older and having had graduated from West Point 9 years earlier than Tom Colleton; Colleton had managed to make Colonel a full 6 years before Barrett. Of course, EJ never held it against Tom, as Tom Colleton had been a legendary Commander, probably the finest The Delta Force had ever seen.

EJ recalled something he once heard Tali say "_No Commanding Officer has ever backed his men, more than My Father". _EJ knew he could never replace Tom Colleton in the hearts of the men and women that had served under him. but that wasn't gonna stop him from trying.

EJ began walking around the study. There were a lot of pictures on the walls and fireplace mantel. The 1st picture was of an old couple, who EJ assumed were Tom's parents. Next to that were 6 Pictures, the 1st 3, were of The 3 Colleton Children, Tom, Jacob and Anne, from when they had graduated from St. Matthews High School. The next 3 were from when they had graduated College. Tom- West Point class of 1985, Anne- South Carolina University class of 1992, and Jacob- West Point class of 1997. According to Tali, since both her Father and Uncle Jacob had joined the Army, her Aunt Anne had been left to run Marshlands. Even after Tom had been forced out of the Army, Anne still ran Marshlands, with Tom being her right hand man.

As EJ made his way around the room, he came to another set of pictures. Another one he saw had been taken at a wedding. "This Irv Morrell's Wedding" EJ observed. Tom stepped forward.

"Yep, he was 3 years behind me at The Point. We were best friends and I was Best Friends at his Wedding. That was back in, 92'" said Tony as he tapped his knuckle on the picture frame.

"Talk about rising up fast, did you hear about his latest promotion?" EJ asked.

"To Colonel? Yeah I did, it's a crazy world isn't it. He'll probably be your boss someday" said Tom as he poured them each another glass of whiskey. While Tom did that, EJ began looking at Tom's other pictures. He came across one where he recognized 8 out of 9 the faces in the picture. To the far left were then _Chief Warrant Officer _Bridget Sullivan and newly promoted Colonel Thomas Colleton. To the far left were Captain Jack Bauer and Sergeants 1st Class Barry Hopper and Jason King. Next to them were Senior Sergeant Malachi Ben-Gidon and then _Staff Sergeant_ Chester in the middle of the group was then _Captain_ Anthony Dominick "Tony" DiNozzo Jr. the one man EJ didn't recognize was the one standing next to Tony. EJ read the caption at the bottom of the picture, hoping it would give him some sort of clue as to the mystery man's identity.

It read "_Special Operations Detachment- Delta- Fort Bragg- 4 July, 1994"_.

"Hey Tom, who is this gut next to Tony?" EJ asked. Tom walked over to tell him.

"That is, was" Tom corrected himself. "Master Sergeant John Hirsch. He was Alpha Team's Senior NCO from November 1993 to September 1994, he was also The Unit's Senior NCO during that time" explained Tom.

"What happened to him?" EJ asked. Several painful memories flashed through Tom's head

_"Marshlands, this is Movie Buff, precious cargo is secure, Alpha Team exfilling now. Have on addition to previous report. One Kilo Indigo Alpha, repeat one Kilo Indigo Alpha. I say again Backdraft Down" said Tony_.

_Both Tony's and Malachi's trains of thought were interrupted as the C-130 touched down on the runway at Fort Bragg. Tony stood up, grasping an American flag in his hand. With Malachi's help, He draped it over John's Coffin. When the rear gate lowered, Tony and Malachi, along with Captain Irving Morrell and Corporal Reggie Bartlett, of The Rangers, they lifted up John's Coffin. The walked out of the plane as Tony heard Col. Colleton yelled "Attention. Present…Arms!" the 12 Ranger Honor Guard snapped to attention. The 4 men walked the coffin to a waiting hearse and placed him inside. "Quarter...Arms" ordered Colleton Then Tony turned to Col. Colleton and saluted. "You brought him home. That's a sacred duty. Well done" said Colleton. Tony reached into his breast pocket; and took out the small bag with the bullet that killed Hirsch inside it._

_ "He was like a brother to me Colonel" said Tony. Malachi walked up and saluted as well._

_ "Colonel" he said. "The man who shot John" he paused "his name is Officer Michael Rivkin; he's a Kidon team leader. He is Israeli. Request permission to return to Israel?" asked Malachi. Both Colleton and Tony knew instantly what Malachi was planning._

_ "Denied" said Colleton._

_ "Go get some rest Mal" said Tony. Malachi nodded and walked away._

_ "I give you my word Colonel, one day; Michael Rivkin will pay for this. One day, Michael Rivkin will die by my hand" said Tony. He saluted once again and walked away to his awaiting life. He walked up to Kate and gave her a tight hug. She had tears in her eyes. _

_ "I plan to press disciplinary actions" said Barnes as Col. Colleton closed the door to his office. Barnes' right ear had was bandaged up from where Chester had hit him. _

_ "And you were over there?" asked Colleton._

_ "Checking his cover story" said Barnes._

_ "Why?" asked Colleton_

_ "To make sure" said Barnes before he was cutoff by Colleton. _

_ "To make sure what? That he held his water?" asked Colleton._

_ "That's right" said Barnes._

_ "What do you got in your pockets? Empty em out" ordered Tom._

_ "Are you kidding?" asked Barnes_

_ "NO! Empty em" ordered Tom, again, this time raising his voice. Barnes did so, in his pockets he had his wallet, his car keys, a couple of coins and a few dollars bills. "Where's your body bag?" asked Colleton. _

_ "I don't have a body bag" said Barnes._

_ "Exactly" countered Tom. "But each Soldier in the Unit carries their own body bag. And until you've carried one, you don't deserve to talk to my men about their code. They signed on to no exist. For them, there is no Legacy. These men die for each other. Not for you or your boss. These Men are Warriors. You think you need to remind them about their codes of silence? They answer to a Higher Code, friend" barked Colleton._

_ "Let's keep this meeting on point" said Barnes. "Your man attacked me"._

_ "A seriously wounded man, on his back, attacked you?" asked Colleton. _

_ "Yes" replied Barnes. Colleton walked out from behind his desk and got right in Barnes' face._

_ "Well, he may have dinged your ear, but I'll break your neck. Now get the hell off my Base!" Tom ordered. Barnes stormed out of Colleton's office, slamming the door behind him. Colleton walked over to his bookshelf. He picked up a small brown box and opened it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out John's Bullet he placed it inside, next to the 2 that were already in there. The ones that killed Gary Gordon and Randy Shughart. Tom looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in" he said. His aide, Warrant Officer Sullivan walked in. "Oh yes, I need you to get this to John Hirsch's hometown newspaper" said Colleton._

_ "Yes Sir" said Bridget as she pulled out her note pad. _

_ "Master Sergeant John Hirsch was transporting documents across an Airfield in Turkey, when an unexploded ordinance blew up, rolling his jeep. He died instantly. Fort Bragg Command expresses their condolences" he said._

_ "His whole life he's been defending his country and at the end that's what he's gonna get?" asked Bridget._

_ "That's Play 16" said Colonel Colleton._

_ The Next day, All Units members that were not away on missions, assembled at the Fort Bragg Chapel, with their families for John Hirsch's Unit Memorial Service. At the front altar, there was a small platform. On that platform sat Hirsch's combat boots. In between them, John's bayonet, which was attached to his Rifle, had been pierced into the wood. John's dog tags hung from the butt of the rifle, with John's helmet on top. As the Chaplin delivered the Eulogy, Colonel Colleton stood behind the small platform at attention. The 3 remaining members of Alpha Team sat by themselves in the front pew. Chester's arm remained in a sling. When the Chaplin finished his Eulogy, he stepped away from the podium and Colonel Colleton walked up to it. _

_ "DiNozzo?" yelled Colleton._

_ "Here Sir" replied Tony as he shot up to attention._

_ "Ben-Gidon?"_

_ "Here Sir" replied Malachi as he did the same as Tony. _

_ "Martin?" _

_ "Here Sir" replied Chester as he followed suit._

_ "Hirsch?" yelled Colleton. Silence engulfed the chapel. "Sergeant Hirsch". The silence returned. "Master Sergeant John Hirsch" said Colonel Colleton. The 3 men of Alpha Team sat down. "Born 7 November, 1965" continued Colleton. "Eldest son of Jay and Connie Hirsch" Colleton paused again._

"_Killed…In Action" finished Colleton. _

"He was killed in Action, in Haiti" said Tom, as a tear came to his eye.

"Rebels?" EJ asked.

"No" said Tom. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Has Movie Buff ever explained to you why he hates the Mossad with such passion?" Tom asked.

"No" replied EJ

"Johnny Hirsch was killed by a Mossad Kidon Unit Sniper, named Michael Rivkin. On the orders of Eli David, who was then a Mossad Deputy Director" said Tom.

"Yeah, I know who Eli is" said EJ.

"Johnny was one of Tony's closest friends. Tony gave me his word that one day, Michael Rivkin would die at his hand. And I've known Tony DiNozzo for a long time, since The Gulf War. He always keeps his word.

**0600, 23 January 2001, Forensic Lab, Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Washington D.C**

As promised, The Gunny had had his Forensic scientist in her lab at 0600 sharp. Tony whistled a Sinatra song as he, Gibbs and Three rode the elevator down to the forensic lab. The elevator came to a hall and the doors opened with a "ding". As they approached the door to the lab, they could hear loud music blasting from inside. "Hey, that's 'Rollin' by 'Limp Bizkit'" said Three. "I like it" he concluded with a smile. they walked into the lab. And boy were they ever shocked by what they found. "DAMN!" said Three as his jaw dropped. What he saw was a girl, who couldn't have been older than 21, who was wearing a mini skirt and black t-shirt, covered in printed skulls, her dark black hair was tied into 2 ponytails as she skipped around the lab. She had on black lipstick and eyeliner. Three gave a long Wolf whistle. Somehow the girl had heard the whistle, and she turned down the music to talk to them.

"This Ms. Abigail Sciuto, NCIS' Forensic specialist" said Gibbs.

"Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr" said Tony introducing himself. "You can call me Tony" then Tony pointed to Three. "This is my son, Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III, but you can call him Three" said Tony. Abby jumped forward and pulled both DiNozzos into a strong hug. Both of them struggled to breathe.

"Abs" said Gibbs and she released the hug.

"Oh Sorry" she said. "You can call me Abby" she said with a smile.

"How old are you?" Three asked her.

"Older than you" she countered, which brought a smile to Three's face. "I'll be 21 October 31st" she said.

"So what do you have for us Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well" she said, before being interrupted by her computer dinging. She walked over to check it. "There was a micro chip imbedded in one of his books, I just finished cracking the encryption" she said as she typed away on the keyboard. When she was done, a floor plan came up onto the screen.

"Hey Gunny, ain't that" said Tony as sometime caught his eye out the window. "DOWN!" he yelled as he pushed Abby to the ground. Three knocked The Gunny to the ground as bullets began crashing through the windows.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Salvation- Part Three

**Chapter 10**

**Salvation- Part 3**

**0605 hours, 23 January 2001, Forensic Lab, Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**

Bullets continued spraying through the windows and shattered glass flew everywhere. After about 30 seconds, the gunfire stopped and the 3 men heard tires screeching. Both Tony and Three quickly jumped up, their pistols drawn. They fired 4 rounds each through the broken widows, not hitting anything. "Palmer" said Tony as he spit on the floor. "You ok Gunny? Ms. Sciuto?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine" said Gibbs as he stood up and brush the glass off his blazer. "Abby?" he asked. Abby stood up and gave Tony a huge hug.

"Thank you my knight in shinning armor" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm married" he said holding up his left hand.

"Pity" she said as she went to check on her computer. "Damn it" she yelled.

"Computers fried?" Three asked.

"No… I spilled my Cafpow" she said with a huge frown.

"Your what?" Tony asked.

"It's a drink, half coffee, and half juice. It comes in a 64oz container, like Tali's Double Gulps" explained Three. Tony shook his head in disappointment.

"Three, go pick up Red Cap from The White House, I want her here, at NCIS. I want her and Abby tracking that son of a bitch via satellite, traffic cams, I don't care, I WANT THIS BASTARD!" Tony yelled.

**0730 hours, 23 January 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

It was another Beautiful South Carolina Morning as Master Sergeant Chester Martin and Former Colonel Thomas Colleton sat on the front porch, enjoying a morning cup of coffee. "So what did you and Colonel Barrett talk about last night?" Chester asked.

"Backdraft" said Tom, who was gazing out into the field in front of his house. Not even Chester Martin, the self proclaimed "King of Jokes" could crack one about that. The 2 men sate in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Tali came bursting out onto the porch.

"Dad, Chester, come quick" she said in her South Carolina drawl. Both men shot up from their chairs.

"What is it Tals?" Tom asked.

"Abba, just please come quickly" she pleaded. Both men flowed her into the house. Despite having lives in The States for almost 5 years now, Tali would sometimes slip back in Hebrew when she was really stressed or flustered. Tali lead them into the living room as she switched on the TV And changed the channel to ZNN.

_"This is Jill Waddington reporting to you live from NCIS Headquarters in Washington D.C. early this morning, at approximately 6:00 am, gun fire crashed through the lower level windows, as an unknown numbers of attackers sprayed the building with automatic weapons fire. as of now, no deaths have been reported, how ever, ZNN has been told tat several have been injured, although their conditions at this time are unknown"_

"Good God" said EJ.

"When Three last called in, he told me that he and his father would be at NCIS this morning" Tali informed them.

"Get Sky Train or Movie Buff on the horn, now!" EJ ordered. Then he turned to Chester. "Ironman, have Shark Bait and Phantom run a perimeter check, post ricki-tick" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" replied Chester as he rushed out of the room.

**1435 hours local time, 23 January 2001, Mossad Headquarters, Tel-Aviv, Israel**

With the news on in the background, Liat DiNozzo poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. She had been up the entire night doing filling for Director David. _Fuck him_ Liat though. She turned around and glanced quickly at the TV when something on it caught her eye. "NCIS" she said quietly to herself. She grabbed the remote off her desk and turned up the volume.

_"This horrible attack comes only 3 days after Clark Palmer, a former Federal Agent who was imprisoned at Fort Leavenworth, escaped. Palmer was originally arrested almost 2 years ago by NCIS, and convicted of Treason and Espionage. He was sentenced to death, and was sitting on death row, appending appeal. It is unknown at this time if the 2 events are connected. However, an unidentified source within NCIS has stated that NCIS as well as other agencies are working under the assumption that this attack was in fact orchestrated by Clark Palmer, and that this is only the beginning of a much larger plot for revenge. This is Jill Waddington, ZNN" _

_Revenge _Liat though. Then her eyes opened wide. "Abba" she said quietly. Her father, Lieutenant Colonel Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. was one of the people that had helped take down Clark Palmer. _Abba need my help_ she though as she placed her coffee mug on her desk and removed her holster, which held her Jericho 941 pistol, from her belt and placed it inside her desk. She quickly locked it up and made her way out the door. "_DiNozzos never sit on the sidelines when their people are in trouble"_. That was what her Father had always taught her. and she would be damned if she was gonna sit this one out.

**0800 hours, 23 January 2001, Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Washington D.C. **

"God damn it! Who the fuck told them that we were going after Palmer? Not only will this make it harder for us to track him, but now, if there is another attack, it'll fucking cause mass panic" yelled DiNozzo for everyone in The NCIS Bullpen to hear.

"Calm down Dad, Palmer probably already assumed that we would be looking for him" said Three, who was sitting at the desk next to Stan Burley's.

"I know that. But if somehow he didn't, he certainly knows now. Who the fuck opened their mouth?" Tony yelled. Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You need to calm down Colonel, you're becoming obsessed. Rule 10- Never get personally involved in a case" said Gibbs.

"A little late for that Gunny" said Tony. Three's cell phone rang and he got up to take the call. Tony turned to Bridget, who was working at the desk across from Agent Burley. "Find anything Red Cap?" he asked. Bridget shook her head no.

"The vehicle they used was dumped 2 miles away, wiped clean of prints. After that, they split up and went their separate ways, all of their paths conveniently had no cameras" she said.

"Their probably former DSD, just like Palmer" said Tony. "Palmer has obviously been planning this for sometime; he probably had a network of former DSDs in D.C waiting for him" said Tony as Three walked back into the Bullpen.

"That was Tali, she wanted to make sure we're alright" he said. "Also, Ex-Caliber wants to know who talked" he said.

"Tell him to join the club" replied Tony as his own cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Go for DiNozzo" he said.

"_Hiya Buddy!" _said an overjoyed voice. Tony faced tensed up.

"Palmer, I was wondering when I would be hearing form you" Tony spat out.

"_Actually, I was calling, hoping to confirm your death, but obviously, you made it_" he said sounding disappointed. Tony snapped his fingers at Bridget and pointed to his phone. She nodded, and began tracing the call.

"So how's life as a psychopath been Palmer, still got those voices in your head?" Tony asked, trying to piss Palmer off.

"_Oh Tony, you have no idea what I am capable of, but you'll find out soon enough, I promise. By the way, how is the man the shot me, you know, Tom Colleton, or his sweet daughter Tali_?" Palmer asked with a sinister laugh.

Tony leaned the phone into his shoulder and used ASL (American Sign Language) to tell Gibbs to "Have Three call Colonel Barrett. Palmer targeting Marshlands".

"_I'll see ya real soon Tony, count on it_" threatened Palmer as he hung up.

"Red Cap, did you get a trace?" Tony asked. Bridget typed a few more keys before answering.

"Yes, an Apartment in Georgetown" she said.

"Let's roll" said Tony.

**0830 hours, 23 January 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina.**

"Nice shooting Ironman" said Colonel Barrett as he inspected the dead bodies of the 5 shooters. "Clark Palmer tipped his hand a little too early, got his men killed" he concluded. Then he turned to his fiancé, Navy Psychiatrist, Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker. "What's your professional opinion Jordie?" he asked.

"From the files you've given me, I don't think Palmer cares about anything, even himself. He likes a dog chasing a rabbit, once he catches it, he has no idea what to do with it. I believe he sold all that intelligence to Mossad for once reason. To obtain the cash for his next adventure high. He loves causing chaos and destruction. When Tom, Tony and NCIS put him away, they took away that high. In those 2 years he spent locked up, he went through withdrawal, one probably more mentally painful than heroin withdrawal" she said.

"So, in Laymen's terms, he's a fucking nut job" said Chester.

"Oh yeah, big time" said Jordan.

"What I don't understand is, why Palmer targeted NCIS' Forensic Lab. If what you say is correct, he would have been targeting Agent Gibbs, who is far more exposed at his desk in the Bullpen. And how could Palmer have possibly known that Movie Buff, Sky Train and Gibbs would be down there at that exact moment?"

"It's almost as if, he was targeting the lab intentionally" said Chester.

"But why, Their Forensic Scientist was still in college when Palmer was originally taken down" said EJ. "Any thoughts Jordie?" he asked.

"No" she replied grimly.

**0845 hours, 23 January 2001, Georgetown, Washington D.C**

"That was Ironman" said Three as he hung up his cell phone. "5 shooters down, no friendly casualties" he said as he placed the phone in his pocket.

"Good" said Tony as he turned the Black GMC Suburban down the street where Palmer's apartment was located. He stopped a half a block away and pulled over. "Let's go" said Tony as he and Three got out. M4s in hand they approached the front of the building. Tony kicked in the front door and they made their way up the stairs. Tony stopped just before the 2nd floor and both he and Three put their earwigs in. "Red Cap, this is Movie Buff, over" he said into it. Bridget and Gibbs were keeping an eye on them from MTAC back at NCIS Headquarters.

_"Copy that Movie Buff, I have you and Sky Train on my screen" _Bridget replied.

"What apartment was the call placed from?" Tony asked.

"_It's impossible to tell, I was able to break the encryption and trace it to this building only. Palmer must have tapped into the building's main trunk line" _Bridget replied.

"So now what?" asked Three, who had been listening in on his earwig radio.

"Plan B" said Tony. "Red Cap, can you remotely access this building's fire alarm?" Tony asked.

"_Yes_" she replied.

"Good, do it, if Palmer's here, maybe we can flush him out into the street. And if not, he'll be the only on left in side" said Tony. Three picked the lock on a broom closet and the 2 men slipped inside. Red Cap triggered the fire alarm. The building's tenants began filing out into the street below.

"_Movie Buff, facial recognition has zero hits on the crowd, if target is there, he is still inside" _Bridget informed him.

"Gunny, does NCIS' satellite have infrared?" Tony asked, knowing Gibbs with Bridget.

"Yeah" replied Gibbs. Tony laughed.

"Yet again, NCIS' famous Leroy Jeathro Gibbs proves to the world, why he was voted 'Most Talkative' in High School" joked Tony. Both Three and Bridget laughed, Gibbs remained silent. "Red Cap, get me a heat signature on all remaining occupants" Tony ordered. A few minutes later, Bridget spoke.

"Sixth Floor, I'll guide you in" said Bridget. M4s still in hand, Tony and Three exited the broom closet and made their way up the stairs to the sixth floor. they quickly made there way down the hall until Bridget yelled "Stop".

"Room 666, how appropriate" said Tony as he took his position on the left side of the door, while Three took his position on the right. Tony gave Three a look, and Three nodded in reply. Tony flipped around his rifle and used the rifle butt to smash in the doorknob. Three kicked in the door and entered the 2 men entered the room. The room was completely empty except for an old-fashion jack-in-the-box. When the crank started turning, Tony knew something was wrong. Then he saw a string that was tied to the door, and the other end to the crank handle. The crank handle began moving faster and faster. "Bomb!" Tony yelled as he threw Three back through the door and threw himself on top of him. the Jack-in-the-Box exploded, the blast smashing through the windows and blowing out the door.

"_Movie Buff, this is Red Cap, do you copy over" _yelled Bridget through the radio. When she got no response she tried again. "_Sky Train, this is Red Cap, do you copy, over" _she yelled. "_Movie Buff or Sky Train, do you copy!" _she screamed.

"Ya know, I am REALLY getting tired of rooms blowing up in my face!" Tony yelled as he took several deep breaths. "You ok Three?" Tony asked.

"I'm good, a Mountain Dew and I'll be good" he said as he laid on his back on the floor.

"Smart ass" Tony retorted as he stood up of the floor. "Gunny, get an NCIS, get your MCRT down here, we got a crime scene" said Tony.

"We're on our way Colonel" said Gibbs.

**0730 hours, 24 January 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

"Day Four" said Chester as he sat down on the porch next to Tom Colleton, both men enjoying a morning cup of coffee. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Tom peered out into the field in front of his house.

"Yep" said Tom. "4 days of you damnyankees shacking up on my farm" he jokingly complained.

"Aw, come on Tom, you know you missed us" said Chester, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah maybe" shrugged Tom with a smile. Then Tom notice someone walking through his wheat field. It was a woman, a blond, who looked to still be a teenager. "I'll be damn" Tom mumbled under his breath.

"What?" asked Chester. Tom stood up from his chair.

"God damn it Liat, quit stepping on my wheat" he yelled out into the field. Upon hearing Tom yell Liat's name, Chester shot up from his chair.

"Son of a bitch" said Chester as Liat exited the field and made her way onto the porch.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said Tom with a smile.

"Tom, I do believe y'all have a DiNozzo on the premises" said Chester in a crappy Southern accent. Tom punched him in the arm.

"Leave the Southern accents to me, if you don't mind" warned Tom. Then he turned his attention back to Liat. With her pack slung across her back, she was leaning up against one of the porch's pillars. "Now, what brings you down to The Marshlands?" Tom asked her.

"I heard about the attack on NCIS and Clark Palmer's escape from Leavenworth on ZNN. I thought my father might need a little help" she said. At that moment, Colonel Barrett and Tali walked out of the house and saw Liat standing there.

"Staff Sergeant DiNozzo, how nice of you to join us" said EJ. Tali just let out a squeal and ran over and nearly knocked Liat off the porch with her hug. Liat replicated the squeal and hug, as the 2 girls danced around the porch; much to the amusement of Tom, EJ and Chester.

"Oh Liat, I missed you so much" said Tali.

"I missed you too" Liat replied.

"What are you doing here?" Tali asked, as they finally broke off the hug.

"I heard about Clark palmer's escape from Fort Leavenworth, and his subsequent attack on NCIS on the news. I figured my Abba could use some help" she explained once again.

"Has Ironman brought you up to speed?" EJ asked her.

"No, but I studied Mossad's file on Palmer, and The Unit's file on him on the plane. Where should I start?" she asked.

"Other than The Unit, JAG has the most complete file on Clark Palmer, it might even have some Intel we don't" said Chester.

"Unfortunately, you've have to go to JAG to get it, they don't have a digital database" Tali informed her.

"Liat, how did you get here?" Tom asked her.

"I few into Charlotte last night. I took a train form there to St. Matthews and walked the rest of the way" she said. With that Tom stood up and walked back into the house.

"Sounds like The Golden Girl is going hunting" said Tali, with a grin on her face.

"Ya know, I've been meaning to tell you, that callsign sucks" said Chester. "You need something cooler" he said. "Ooh, how about Tigress?" Chester suggested. Tali just rolled her eyes.

"Really? You want to nickname her after a river in Iraq?" she asked.

"Oh, right, forgot about that" he said.

"How about Princess?" asked Tom Colleton, who walked back out onto the porch, with a set of keys in his hands. Chester and Tali gave him a look. "She's my Goddaughter, I can make comments like that" he said as he tossed the keys he had in his hand to Liat. "Your dad bought this as a surprise for your 18th birthday, but I don't care. Think of it as my revenge for all the crap he pulled under my command" said Tom with a smile. "She's in the barn" said Tom.

"Hey, does that include the time Tony and Kate did on your desk?" Chester asked with a huge grin. Tom just shook his head, laughing.

"Chester, that was you and Meg" he retorted.

"Oh… right" he admitted. Everyone bursted out laughing.

With that, Tom Colleton and his Goddaughter made their way over to one of Marshland's barns. Tom used his own keys to unlock the padlock and pull out the chain. With a small grunt he pulled open the door and slide it all the way back. He walked inside and pulled the cover off the car. "Oh yeah" exclaimed Liat with a huge smile on her face.

**1645 hours, 24 January 2001, Forensic Lab, Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Washington D.C**

"ABBY!" Tony yelled as he got off the elevator. "Please tell me you have something" he pleaded.

"Maybe I do" she said as she skipped out of her office into the front of the lab.

"Are you always this hyper?" Tony asked.

"You betcha Colonel" she said as she when up on her toes and kissed the bridge of Tony's nose. Tony held up his left hand, displaying his wedding band.

"I'm married, and I'm like, 12 years older than you" said Tony. Abby only frowned.

"Pity" she said as she turned to her computer. "Ok, using a black light, our forensic team found a diagram on the wall, although, I'm having trouble identifying it" she said.

"Can you put it up?" Tony asked. With a few keystrokes, a diagram of a multi-story building appeared on the screen. "Wait a minute" said Tony. "JAG" he said as he stormed out of the forensic lab and made an all out sprint up the stairs. He bursted through the doors that lead to Gibbs' bullpen, looking for Three. "GUNNY!" he yelled. He found Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"What is it" he asked.

"Palmer, he's targeting JAG" said Tony. Bridget, who was sitting at the desk next to Gibbs quickly picked up the phone and dialed JAG HQ.

"The call isn't going through" she said.

"Try The Admiral's cell" Tony ordered. Bridget quickly followed it. She shook her head.

"Cell tower is down" she said Grimly.

"Sky Train, with me" Tony ordered as he ran down the stairs to the parking lot, Three quickly followed.

"Dad, what are we doing?" Three asked as they both got into their respective Mustangs.

"We gotta get to JAG, fast" he said.

**1730 hours, 24 January 2001, JAG Headquarters, Falls Church Virginia. **

"Out of my way Gunnery Sergeant" Tony screamed at JAG's Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. When the Gunny didn't move fast enough for Tony, he shoved the man out of the way, causing even more of a commotion. Tony and Three bursted through the doors into JAG's bullpen.

"DiNozzo!" yelled Admiral Chegwidden. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Admiral, there is little time to explain, long story short, there's a bomb, somewhere in this building. So here's what I need you to do" said Tony as he gave a short pause. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Tony yelled as he began forcing people through the doors.

With the buildings alarm system not working, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez began herding people out of the bullpen. Tony and Three turned to The Admiral once again. "AJ, have any large packages been delivered here in the past few days?" Tony asked.

"Um no, just" he paused and looked over at Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's Desk. "Just Mac's desk" he said slowly. Tony pulled his Bowie knife from its sheath on his ankle and walked into the Colonel's office. Tony jabbed the knife into the corner of the desk and pried off the top, revealing what had to be at least 50 pounds of Semtex explosive.

"Holy shit" said Tony. "Move, Move" Tony ordered as he pushed the 2 other men out of the office. "Go!" he yelled as they made their way down the stairs. They rushed out into the parking lot when Three noticed something. A dark blue Ford 1968 GT-40, with white racing stripes.

"Liat" mumbled Three. He grabbed Chegwidden by the collars and lifted him off the ground. "My sister is here?" he asked.

"She was in the library, doing research" Chegwidden replied. Three dropped the Admiral to the ground as he looked around the parking lot, not seeing his sister. Three bursted into an all-out sprint back into the building.

"Three!" Tony yelled as he went to run after him. Tony shoved people out of the way trying to get to the door.

Then, it happened. As Tony reached the door, a massive explosion ripped through the building. The force of it all threw Tony backwards and onto the ground. Tony's face gritted against the ground, cutting it badly. When his momentum slowed and Tony's body finally came to a halt, he looked up. The JAG building was in flames. "No" he said weakly, before loosing consciousness

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**A/N- from here on out, things are going to get very AU, and yes, I will be altering world history. Its gonna be awesome**


	11. Salvation- Part Four

**Chapter 11**

**Salvation- Part Four**

**1745 hours, 24 January 2001, JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia. **

When Tony regained consciousness, his head was founding like an anvil being hit by a sledgehammer. _Holy hell, it feels like I have a katzenjammer _he thought. _Jesus, I must have really been knocked for a loop, I'm not even thinking in English anymore. _Blood trickled down the side of Tony's face as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. Then he saw what lay before him. JAG Headquarters was in flames, a sizeable chuck of it just completely blown away by the blast. _THREE! LIAT!_ He thought as he took off sprinting towards it.

Admiral Albert Jeathro Chegwidden, The Judge Advocate General watched as Tony sprinted away. Being a father himself, he understood the feeling all too well. "Gunny Sergeant Galindez!" he yelled. JAG's Gunny came running up to him.

"Yes Sir?" he asked. His face, like the admirals, covered in soot.

"Setup triage, do what you can for the wounded, establish a perimeter, and get EMS here" he ordered, as he took off running after DiNozzo.

"Three!" Tony yelled over the roar of the flames. The heat was getting more intense by the minute, as he moved further into the building. "Liat"! He yelled again. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Hoping it was either Three or Liat, he was somewhat disappointed when it was on AJ Chegwidden. "Admiral, what the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked. 

"Just shut up and keep moving" said The Admiral rather forcefully.

"Liat! Three!" Tony yelled again.

"Over here!" yelled a voice. Tony quickly busted through a fallen beam that had caught fire. He through his whole body through it, the flames scorching his hands. "Dad over here" Three yelled. Three's face was covered in soot, and the flames began to surround him. "She's stuck" he yelled. Liat was pinned to the floor by a fallen oak bookcase.

"You had to buy the heavy ones, ah AJ" joked Tony as both he and The Admiral joined Three.

"Only you can joke at a time like this DiNozzo" retorted AJ. With a few grunts and jerks, The 3 men were able to move the fallen book case off of Liat.

"You ok sweetheart?" Tony asked as he kissed her forehead. She nodded.

"I'm ok, just a dislocated shoulder I think" she replied.

"Ok then" he said as he scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get the hell out of here" he said. The group quickly made their way out of the building, where EMTs were waiting.

**2005 hours, 24 January 2001, Chegwidden Residence, Fairfax, Virginia. **

As Admiral Chegwidden served the chili to the 3 DiNozzos, Liat tugged at her sling. Tony was quick to notice. "Liat, quit tugging at the damn thing" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"So Dad, what do think will be Palmer's next move?" Three asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea. He's targeted everyone who had a hand in taking them down. He hit NCIS and JAG, and he tried to take out Tom. He's managed to get at me at both NCIS and JAG, so I have no idea what he plans to do next" he said as he shoved a spoonful of chili into his mouth. "Any of you have any ideas?" Tony asked. They all shook their heads. "Terrific day isn't it"

"It hasn't all been bad. You hear about what happened in Ottawa this morning?" Liat asked. Tony shook his head. "Canadian Prime Minister Agreed to put Quebec's status to a vote in Parliament. If it passes, Quebec will be free" she explained.

"I'm sure Lucien is thrilled" commented Three.

"I'm sure he is. When is the vote?" Tony asked.

"2 Weeks" Liat informed him.

"And the chances of it passing?" Tony asked. Liat only shrugged. The rest of the meal passed in silence. Liat was exhausted and in no shape to travel, so Admiral Chegwidden offered to put her up in his spare bedroom for the night. With Three passed out on the couch, Tony decided he would go for a drive, just to clear his head.

It was 0200 when Liat was awaken by a gentle rub on her good shoulder. "Liat" said a voice just a hair above a whisper. "Liat, come on get up" whispered the voice.

"Go away Three, its only 0200" she mumbled, as she knew only her idiot little brother would wake her up at such an hour.

"Come on Liat, get up" he pleaded, shaking her shoulder again. She reached out and swatted his hand away.

"Why?" she moaned softly.

"We have things to do. Come on" he said. Reluctantly, Liat raised herself up from the bed and slipped on her black urban combat boots, similar to the ones her brother wore. Fortunately, she had fallen asleep in her clothes and didn't have to waste time changing. They slipped out of the house and got into Three's Mustang. Three quickly started the engine, put it into gear, and sped away.

"Where are we going?" Liat asked as they pulled onto the main highway.

"An Apartment in Georgetown" he replied.

"Whose apartment?" she asked.

"Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie" he replied.

"The JAG Officer?" she asked.

"The very same" said Three, his eyes not leaving the road in front of them.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was her desk that exploded, and she wasn't there when it did" stated Three.

"Ok then" said Liat

**0305 hours, 25 January 2001, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment, Georgetown, Washington D.C**

It was just after 0300 when Three and Liat pulled up to Colonel Mackenzie's apartment. They got out the car, sidearms drawn. They quickly picked the lock on the front door and made their way up to the 3rd floor. Within 10 seconds, Liat had picked the lock and Three quietly swung open the door. they slowly and silently crept in, guns up, ready for anything. They were greeted by a figure, sitting on the Colonel's couch. "Colonel Mackenzie isn't here and the apartment's clean" said a very familiar voice. Three and Liat lowered their weapons.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Dad, I could've plugged you" said Three as he holstered his M9. "How the hell did you know we would be here?" he asked.

"Because you 2 are my children, that's how" said Tony with a smile. "Come on, we'll spend the night at your mothers" said Tony as he stood up.

**0330 hours, 25 January 2001, Caitlin DiNozzo's Apartment, Washington D.C**

One of the many benefits of being a Secret Service Agent is living on Pennsylvania Avenue. It was only a few hours till sunrise when Tony knocked on his wife's door. he eyes shot open wide when he saw who actually came to answer the door. "Abby, what are you doing here?" Tony asked the super-hyper Goth in front of him.

"Well what are you doing here?" she countered.

"I asked you first"

"Well I'm inside, so I don't care"

"Damn it Abby, why are you in my wife's apartment!" Tony demanded. It was then that Kate approached the open door.

"Jesus Christ Tony, its 0330, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I need an excuse to see my wife?" Tony asked.

"At 0330 you do" she countered before stepping out of the way to let the rest of her family inside.

"So Abby, why are you here?" Tony asked, as he closed the door behind them.

"Well, me and Kate are BFFs" she said as she pulled Kate into a tight huge.

"Terrific" said Tony sarcastically.

"So what? Does this make you our Aunt Abby or something like that?" asked Three, referring to himself and Liat.

"I guess so" said Kate.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Abby as she jumped up and down, pulling her new niece and nephew into a tight hug.

**0715 hours, 25 January 2001, JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia**

The Previous days, it had taken hours for the firefighters to finally put out the fire from the explosion. And now came the more gruesome part, coming through the wreckage. "How many?" Admiral Chegwidden asked Gunnery Sergeant Galindez.

"155 Dead, 415 wounded" he said grimly. Prior to the explosion, someone had cut the power to the alarm system and the phone lines, as well as jamming all cell communications.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath. It had been a longtime since he had written letters home to parents; not since he was a Navy SEAL in Vietnam.

"It ain't your fault AJ, you couldn't have seen this coming" consoled Tony.

"Like hell it isn't, I'm The JAG, these are my people, of course I'm responsible" he yelled. "Is this it DiNozzo? Is this Palmer's endgame, or is there more to come?" AJ asked. "No one knows this SOB better than you" he added.

"I have no idea Admiral" Tony replied gravely. "Three, say here and help com through the wreckage, Liat, get to NCIS and hookup with The Gunny, Abby and Bridget, whatever they have on Palmer's whereabouts, I want em' and I want em' now" Tony yelled.

With that, Tony jumped into his Mustang and sped off. Fortunately it was only a 15 minute ride to The Gunny's place in Arlington. Webb and Harm would be at NCIS with Gunny and Agent Burley for the day, and consequently so would Billy and Izabella. Tony pulled up in front of the Gunny's place and turned off the engine. He made his way to the front door, which was unlocked, as usual. He made his way down the stairs and into the basement. He walked mover to Gibbs' workbench and pulled out one of the many bottles of bourbon that resided there. He grabbed one of the larger mason jars and filled it straight to the brim. He knocked it all back in one shot. He proceeded to do this 3 more times. It had been a while since he had drunk like this.

He had had ample opportunities to kill Clark Palmer over the years, and he had failed every time.

_"No, G-36s, M-4s, and MP5s. these ain't stupid moosh, these are pros" said Tony. "None of them appear to be of Middle Eastern decent either. I think" he paused. "I think they're Americans" said Tony. A well dressed man exited the limo. He was dressed in a business suit. Tony turned to Malachi. "Blue Star, get some snap shots of these assholes" he whispered. Malachi reached for his pack and pulled out his camera. While he took the photos, Tony looked through his scope again. "Freedom, intel must be off, there's no AQ here" said Tony. He watched as the well dressed man took a briefcase out of his limo. He walked over to the hood of the limo and laid it down. The 1__st__ Middle Eastern man, Target 0-0-1, took a brief case from his SUV and walked over to the limo and laid it down. They opened their brief cases at the same time. The businessman's suitcase was filled with papers, while Target 0-0-1's was filled with cash. After they shook hands, they exchanged brief cases and went their separate ways. "Freedom, the two groups just completed a deal, suitcase of cash for same of documents"_

_ "Evidence?" she asked. _

_ "Blue Star took a few ruddy snapshots of the whole bloody affair" replied Tony in a very British accent. Then Tony's head snapped to the sky as he heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. "Freedom, I'm hearing an approaching rotorwing, do you have visual on the sate feed?" he asked. _

_ "Copy that Movie Buff, we have rotorwing on sate feed" she replied. _

_ "Hostile?" asked Tony._

_ "Negative Movie Buff" she paused. "It's squawking a Marine signal" she said, with a great amount of surprise in her voice. _

_ "What the hell are those Jarheads doing here?" asked Tony, who was stunned. But Tony wasn't the only one who noticed the helo's presence. The businessman started yelling to his men. The other 2 men, the ones of Israeli decent wasted no time. They rushed to the back of their Land Rover. At the same time, so did the businessman's bodyguards. They threw Away a brown sheet and pulled out a Stinger Missile. "Holy Shit, Freedom, Target 0-0-1 has a Stinger repeat, 0-0-1 has a Stinger, requesting permission to fire, say again, request fire order, over" Tony yelled. _

_ Once he had heard a Marine Helo was in the area, Chester rushed out to get Colonel Colleton. The 2 men came rushing back, with Jack and his new recruit, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Cole in tow. "Say again, request fire order over" yelled Tony over the radio. Colleton quickly ran over and grabbed the headset that Chester had laid down when he had left the room. Tom looked up at the sate feed and saw what was happening. But before Tom could give them permission to open fire, the 2 Stinger Missiles were fired. "Missiles have been fired, repeat, missiles have been fired!" Tony screamed. Colleton watched in horror as the 2 stinger missiles hit the Marine Sea Stallion. The 1__st__ missile hit the rotor, sending the helicopter into a tailspin. The 2__nd__ stinger hit the fuselage, causing the helo to explode. _

_ As the Helo crashed to the ground, Targets 0-0-2 and 0-0-1 jumped into their Land Rover and took off. "God dammit" yelled Tony as he watched them flee. "Targets 0-0-2 and 0-0-1 are exiting target area. I say again, requesting permission to fire, god dammit" he yelled. _

_ "Permission granted" replied Colonel Colleton. _

_ "Finally" said young Billy Hazard as he flicked the safety of his Karabiner. Tony did the same with his AWP. _

_ "Yeah, but the ones I wanted already got away" said Tony as he drew a bead on one of the bodyguard's head. Both Tony and Billy opened fire. At 1800 yards, this was a tough shot for a normal soldier, but not for Delta. Both bullets struck home. The 2 bodyguards dropped instantly. The man dressed in the suit grabbed his brief case and jumped for his limo. Tony and Billy fired off several more shots, all one shot, one kills. Unfortunately, the businessman was able to escape. "Dammit" he said. "Marshlands, targets have fled, repeat, targets gone" said Tony. _

_ "Well, you'll be happy to know, that we've identified the men you killed" said Colleton. _

_ "Mercenaries?" asked Billy_

_ "Close, they're PMCs, Brandenhurst Corporation" said Tom._

_ "The Defense Contractor, I thought they only manufactured the stuff" said Chester. _

_ "Yeah, well these guys all worked for em" said Colleton. _

_ "What about that fella who dressed all fancy like?" asked Chester. _

_ "Special Agent Clark Palmer, DSD" said Colleton as he threw a file down onto the table. Tony grabbed it and started reading it over. _

_ "Ain't The Defense Security Division supposed to be protecting our secrets, not selling them" Tony pointed out. _

_ "Well, unfortunately, since we can't prove what he was selling, we can't do shit about it" said Colleton. _

_ "That son of a bitch shot down a Marine Helo for crying out loud" protested Tony as he shot up from his seat. _

_ "Calm down Major DiNozzo, I know what he did, which is why as of 1100 hours today this becomes official" he said as he slide another piece of paper across the table to Tony. _

_ Tony picked it up and read it aloud. The paper was a photo of Special Agent Palmer with the word "WANTED" printed across the top in big red letters. "Special Agent Clark Palmer- Defense Security Division- WANTED- DEAD or Alive. Designated- Target 0-0-4" _

_ "I just hung the same photo up on the kill wall" said Tom. "Don't worry, we'll get em, we'll get em all" said Tom, confidently. _

_ Colleton walked over and grabbed the phone from his daughter. "This is Colleton" he said. After a minute. He continued "Yes Sir, I'll put my best men on it" he said hanging up the phone. _

_ "What's up Tom?" asked Tony._

_ "There's been a nerve gas attack on a US peace-keeping base in Algeria. Al Qaeda has claimed responsibility. Here's the kicker. You wanna guess who provided security for the base?" asked Colleton._

_ "Who?" asked Captain Bauer. _

_ "Defense Security Division"_

_"Hands in the air now!" ordered Billy. The 5 men, all smartly dressed in expensive Armani suits, reluctantly complied. Then they both realized something, Clark Palmer wasn't among them. _

_ "Where is Clark Palmer?" demanded Tony._

_ "Go to Hell, My Name is James Huntoon, CEO of The Bradenhurst Corporation, and I will not stand to have our rights violated by a meddling and power hungry Yankee Federal Government" he said as he rose. Tony raised his 45. and put 2 rounds into Huntoon's Chest. Huntoon collapsed to the ground dead._

_ "Anybody else?" asked Tony. When the remaining for men remained silent, Tony continued. "Very well then, where is Clark Palmer?" demanded Tony once again. _

_ "The Helicopter pad, he's on the helicopter pad" said one of the men as he stammered and pointed to 2 glass doors at the end of the room._

_ "The what" said Billy before he was cutoff by the sound of a low flying helicopter. _

_ "Son of a Bitch" said Tony as he made hi sway to the glass doors just as the helicopter touched down. He saw Palmer get it to the back. Palmer saw him too, and gave him wave, and an evil grin. "What the hell?" said Tony as the helicopter took off. Tony turned around to tell Billy something when he saw a blinking red light from below the table. "Oh My God. Billy get out, the rooms wired" said Tony as he jumped across the table and shove Billy out of the room. Once out of the doors, he threw Billy to the ground and jumped on top of him. The Semtex charge, no doubt supplied by Eli David and/or Michael Rivkin thought Tony, exploded. The blast instantly killed the 4 men still inside the conference room. It also blew out all the glass and sent a Blast of flames throughout the whole floor. "AHHHH" Tony screamed as the flames torched his back. After a few seconds, the flames receded. Tony rolled off Billy and fell to his back, which made him scream in pain once again._

_ "Top!" yelled Billy. "Top, you ok?" he asked. Tony gave him a nod and Billy offered him his hand. Tony reluctantly took it and Billy pulled him off the floor. then Billy saw Tony's back. The black commando gear had been completely burned off, and the flames had done a number to his back. When Tony tried to take a step forward, his legs gave out and he collapsed back to the ground. "TOP!" screamed Billy as he dropped to his knees. He quickly grabbed the sate phone from its pouch on Tony's belt. _

_ "Go for Freedom" said Tali. _

_ "Freedom, this is Hitman, need Medivac, my location post ricki tick, Movie Buff down, I say again, Movie Buff down" said Billy, frantically. _

"_Trying to draw out Clark Palmer, I thought you might appreciate it" said Webb._

_ "Oh, I'm sure he does" said a voice from behind them. _

_ "Fuck me" complained Tony as both he and Webb turned around. Standing there was Former Special Agent Clark Palmer of the now disbanded Defense Security Division. In his hand was a Tokarev TT-33 pistol. _

_ "High ya Tony old buddy, how long has it been?" asked Palmer in his psychopathic voice._

_ "So tell me Clark, how many times did your Mom drop you on your head as an infant?" Tony asked. "I mean come on, tell us what it's like to survive an abortion" said Tony._

_ "Are you trying to piss me off" Palmer asked, straightening his shooting arm._

_ "That's the general idea yes" Tony replied, doing anything to stall for time. And it worked._

_ "Freeze Palmer!" yelled a voice. Palmer turned and saw both Chester and Malachi with their M9 pointed at him. _

_ "I don't think so" said Palmer as he opened his other hand. A canister dropped from it. Tony thought it was a grenade at first, but then it he realized what it was._

_ "Flash bang" he said as he shielded his eyes. It went off, temporally blinding Webb, Chester and Malachi. When there vision finally restored, Palmer was no where to be found. "How the fuck does he keep doing that?" Tony asked rhetorically. _

_ "The guy is like the wind" said Chester. _

_ "Yeah, then why can't the wind just break his leg" said Tony._

Even after Tony and Tom Colleton had captured Palmer, Tony hadn't had the heart to kill him. he probably would have saved everybody a whole lot of trouble. All those people were dead because he had been too cowardly to take the shot. He picked up the now empty Mason jar and chucked it across the room. "_You're not a coward Tony" _came a female voice from the top of the stairs. Tony looked up and saw a ghostly, yet beautiful figure glide down the stairs. He shook his head several times and blinked repeatedly, but she was still there.

"I must be drunker than I thought, cause now I'm seeing ghosts" he exclaimed. He had seen this women once before, in a photo, on Gibbs' mantel. "How? Aren't you…" he blurted out.

"_Dead? Yes Tony, I have been for about 10 years" _she explained.

"But I'm alive still, right?" he asked.

"_Yes Tony_" she laughed. "_I saw Jeathro drink like that once, for about a year after I passed. He blamed himself. And boy did he hate you. He hated that you had saved his life. For a longtime, Jeathro had just wanted to end it. And he drank heavily, like you are now_" the ghostly figure explained. "_And if I'm not mistaken, you've drunk like this before too. After Mogadishu and Haiti_"

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked. "What are you an Angel?" he added.

"_Something like that_" she said simply.

"Like the one that helped Harm find his way off that burning Aircraft Carrier a few years ago?" Tony asked.

"_That wasn't me" _she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Harm claimed it was his father" Tony explained.

"_We go where we are needed" _she explained. "_Only certain people can hear and see us. Like Commander Rabb, you share this gift, Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo" _she explained.

"So why are you here now?" Tony asked.

"_Because you need to be told that you are no coward. The reason you didn't take the shot at Palmer in Afghanistan was because you are a good soldier who follows his orders. And you didn't kill him here last 2 years ago because you are a good person, a honorable man, much like my Jeathro, and a man of the highest integrity" _she said softly.

"But all those people" said Tony.

_"Will have died for nothing if you don't continue to do what you've always done. You are a hero, Tony DiNozzo. Everyone around you knows it, maybe its high time you knew it too" _she told him sweetly. "_Family Tony, that's what it always comes down too. Family" _she said, as she slowly faded away.

The next thing Tony knew, he was lying underneath Gibbs' latest boat. He shook his head, expecting to have a whopping hangover. He was stunned to discover he didn't. "That was weird" he said to himself as he stood up. He grabbed his leather jacket off the floor and threw it over his shoulders. _Family_ he thought, remembering the words as if they were from a dream. "Family" he said out loud, when it all clicked. To make sure it all made sense, he started talking to himself out loud. "Palmer wasn't targeting The Gunny or me at NCIS; he was targeting Abby and Three. And at JAG he was targeting the people Harm considered to be his family. The same thing at Marshlands, he was going after Jordan and Tali, not Tom. Family, he's going after out family" he said. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Kate" he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

**2035 hours, 25 January 2001, White House, Washington D.C.**

United States Secret Service Agent Caitlin DiNozzo was making her rounds when her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Agent DiNozzo" she said answering.

"_Kate, it's Tony, you need to lockdown The White House, post ricki-tic, you may have been breached. It's Palmer" _Tony explained.

"But why, The President and Vice President aren't even here" stated Kate.

_"Katie he isn't after the President, he's after YOU" _Tony explained.

"But why would" was all she got out before the wall behind her exploded, sending her crashing into the adjacent wall.

_"Kate. Kate!"_ yelled Tony through the phone, as men rushed inside. One of them kicking away Kate's phone before picking it up and snapping it in half.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Salvation- Part Five

**Chapter 12**

**Salvation- Part Five**

**2040 hours, 25 January 2001, Gibbs Residence, Arlington, Virginia. **

"Kate! Kate!" Tony yelled into his phone when the line went dead. "Damn it" he yelled as he stormed up the stairs and out of the basement. He bursted through the front door and slid across the hood of his blue 1967 Ford Mustang and jumped into the driver's seat. He slammed the keys into the ignition and fired up the V8. He threw it into gear and sped off. he made been passed out in Gibbs' basement for at least 11 hours after knocking back 4 Mason jars full of Gibbs' bourbon. He took out his cell phone and dialed Liat's cell phone. "Come on, come on" he whispered as he hell the receiver to his ear while it rang.

"_Go for Princess"_ said Liat when she answered.

"Liat, where are you?" Tony asked.

"NCIS, with Papillion and Hitman. Why?" she asked back.

"Call your brother and get everybody we can to Whiskey Hotel, it's been breached" said Tony grimly.

"They are after the President yes?" she inquired.

"No, their after Mom" Tony replied gravely.

**2050 hours, 25 January 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

With Colonel Barrett and Tali driving back to Fort Bragg to conduct Unit business, Chester was left in charge of protecting Jordan and Meg. Meg herself was feeling unusually weak and had decided to lie down for a while. After making sure his wife was comfortable, Chester made his way to his former CO's study. When he opened the door, he found both Tom and Jordan enjoying a drink; Tom with a bottle of Killan's Irish Red Bear, and Jordan, with, well… a glass of milk. "Really? Milk?" Chester asked as he pulled a beer for himself out of the small fridge that was behind a painting on the wall_. Some people put safes in their walls, Tom Colleton put a fridge full of bear, hey, I ain't complaining_ Chester thought. Chester sat down next to Jordan.

"Can I ask you both something?" Jordan asked as she set down her glass.

"Sure" both men replied at once.

"Why does Tony purse Palmer with such ferocity?" she asked. Both men took and deep breathe and gave each other a look.

"I first met Tony on the eve of Desert Storm, right before he went on his 1st mission with Alpha Team. He was a greenshirt 2nd Lieutenant only a few months out of Selection. But goddamn did he do one hell of a job on that Mission. He won the Medal of Honor for his actions, and came out of Iraq a Hero. That being said, I know a lot about the character of Tony DiNozzo. Growing up, he didn't have many close friends. And even now, he still doesn't. But consequently, he is fanatically loyal to those he has. Myself, you, Chester, Meg, Kate, Three, Liat, Cole, Weston, Billy, Izabella, 1st Kearns, SFC Clarkin, Gibbs, NCIS' Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto, Rabb, Webb, Admiral Chegwidden, Malachi, Sheamus McKevitt, King Josef and Princess Alexi of Romania, Colonel Pavlov of RSS, Alexi Volcanoff and Sergei Zhukov of Spetznaz, Jack Bauer, and a few others. Now I know that seems like a lot, but to most of these people, Tony is like family. He is willing to put his life on the line for any one of these people. That's the kind of guy Tony is" Tom said.

"Hey Colonel, you ever watch the show 'F-Troop' when you were a kid?" Chester asked.

"Yeah, great show. Why?" Colleton countered.

"You know how Corporal Agarn would throw his hat on the ground and dance around it and sing the names of everyone in the troop?" Chester continued.

"You mean 'Stanley and Livingston, Lewis and Clark' like that" Tom asked.

"Yep, you would have played that part really well" said Chester with a smile as he held up his middle finger.

"Fuck you too Ironman" Tom replied, flipping him off.

"Ahhhh" came a scream from Chester and Meg's room. Chester shot up from his chair and darted out of the room. Tom and Jordan following close behind. Chester and Tom pulled their sidearms, expecting an intruder and they kicked in the door. but what they found was Meg sitting up against the backboard of the bed, and a water stain right below her.

"Well well" said Tom in his South Carolinian drawl. "Her water broke" he said. "Hey Commander, you have an MD right?" Tom asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked form the hallway.

"We gonna be having ourselves a Baby" Tom said with a huge smile.

**2115 hours, 25 January 2001, White House, Washington D.C**

After breaking nearly every traffic law on the books, Tony sped up into the front of the White House, where Three, Liat, Izabella, Billy and Bridget were waiting for him. 1st responders had surrounded The White House and Metro P.D SWAT had established a Hard Perimeter. "Red Cap, sitrep" yelled Tony as he got out of his car and opened his trunk, waving her over.

"Metro P.D SWAT established a hard perimeter, and there's a hole about the size of a Sherman Tank in the wall of The East Wing" she said, trying to joke.

"No time for jokes, Brig, Kate is in there" said Tony as he pulled "Ziva", his BAR Scatter Gun out of the trunk. "Hitman! Papillion!" Tony yelled. Both Billy and Izabella came running over, Billy with his Karabiner K98 Sniper Rifle slung over his shoulder.

"What up Top?" Billy asked.

"Hitman, establish Overwatch, Papillion, you're the spotter, Hooah?" he said.

"Hooah" Billy replied. Izabella shot him a look. "I'll explain later" Billy said as they took off running across the street. Next, Three, Liat and Bridget walked over.

"What about us Colonel?" Bridget asked.

"Red Cap, setup Comms, and Liaison with the SWAT Team Leader" Tony ordered. When he went to turn to Liat and Three, then he stopped. "Who is the SWAT Team Leader?" Tony asked. He didn't know why, but he had this impeding feeling of doom.

"How ya doin' LT?" asked a familiar voice, one that sent a shiver down Tony's spine.

_"Caracas is goin' to Hell in a hand basket, we need to exfill now Top" yelled Master Sergeant Billy Kearns and he fired off another burst from his m-16 Assault Rifle. _

_ "Shut up Drag Strip, I know, but we need to wait till Bandit and his team get back with the prisoner" Tony yelled back. "RC, Terranova, Backdraft, Blue Star, any sign of Bravo Team?" Tony yelled. _

_ "Negative Top" Sergeant 1__st__ Class Terry Clarkin yelled back. An RPG round came crashing into the Hangar. _

_ "Fucking Commie Bastards" yelled Staff Sergeant Ron Cheale. "I thought The Cold War was over" he stated._

_ "Think again" Tony yelled as he fired a few bursts from M-16. Suddenly, 2 Land Rovers came barreling across the runway. _

_ "Top, it's Bravo" yelled Sergeant 1__st__ Class John Hirsch. The 2 SUVs slid to a halt just inside the hangar, as 1__st__ Lieutenant Jack Bauer and Command Sergeant Major Hank Voight exited the 1__st__ SUV, Hank with his 44. Magnum revolver to the back of the head of a masked prisoner. Master Sergeant Gary Gordon, Sergeant 1__st__ Class Randall Shughart, and Staff Sergeants Jason King and Barry Hopper exited the 2__nd__ SUV behind them. _

_ "That him?" Tony asked Jack. _

_ "That's him" replied 1__st__ Lieutenant Bauer. Lieutenant Bauer reached over and pulled off the hood. "Adan Chavez, Hugo's right hand man" said Bauer with a smile. Tony walked forward, right in Adan's line of sight._

_ "Hola, Senor Chavez, habla usted ingles? I sure hope so, cause you'll gonna be spending the rest of your life in a dark cell, right in the comforts of a Maximum Security US Penitentiary" said Tony with a smile. Then Tony looked over to Command Sergeant Major Voight. "Lock him down Hank" Tony ordered._

_ "I'm on it LT" Voight replied, as he walked onto the back gate of the C-130. suddenly, multiple RPG rounds crashed into the side of the hanger. Beans and metal started falling from the ceiling. Jack and Tony looked at each other._

_ "Jack, fire up the engines, we're gone" Tony said. As he turned to the rest of The Unit members. "Alpha, Bravo lets move it" Tony ordered. The remaining members of Bravo Team quickly filed on, followed by Drag Strip, RC, Terranova and Backdraft. That left only Tony and Malachi outside the plane. _

_ "Top, we got 50+ hostiles, closing in fast" Malachi yelled from his position by the door. Tony ran over to him to see for himself._

_ "Holy Shit" said Tony to himself. Tony watched as several rebels setup DSHK Heavy-Machine Guns. "Everybody Down" Tony yelled as The HMGs opened fire. Bullets began crashing through the thin metal walls of the hangar. One of the bullets managed to pierce the metal hull of the C-130 and strike SFC Hirsch in the calf. Hirsch fell over onto his back as his leg gave out. Tony and Mal quickly returned fire, letting off several bursts each from their M-16s. _

_ "They're closing in!" Malachi yelled over the sound of the gunshots. _

_ Inside the plane, Command Sergeant Major Voight stood up. "Fuck this, they want him so bad they can have him" he said sternly as he grabbed Chavez by the arm and dragged him off the plane. He threw him out onto the concrete floor and waited for Chavez to stand up._

_ From his prone position near the Hanger door, Tony watched as Voight drew his 44. Magnum revolver from his side holster. "Hank no!" Tony yelled as he watched Voight fire 2 rounds from point-blank range into Chavez's head" _

"Hank" Tony said as he turned around and saw former Command Sergeant Major Voight standing before him, in a Metro SWAT uniform. "It's been a while" said Tony.

"Nine years LT" Voight replied smugly.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel now" Tony replied. Before Voight could respond, Tony continued. "Let me make this clear Voight, my wife is in their, and if you do something that causes her harm, I swear to god, I will kill you" Tony threatened as he walked away.

1st Lieutenant Billy Hazard and Staff Sergeant Izabella Howsham watched this interaction between Voight and DiNozzo. As an Agent with MI-6, Izabella; or Izzy, as Billy liked to call here, much to her dismay, had been assigned to study every aspect of Tony's life. MI-6's File "1" had every aspect of Tony's life from the day he was born on July 21st, 1968, through his actions in Somalia on 3-4 October, 1993. The Information on the time after that was much less so. Izabella knew exactly who former Command Sergeant Major Hank Voight was, what he had done in Venezuela on 4 February 1992, and what Tony had done about it. Luckily for Tony, Izabella had destroyed the file after she had been fired from MI-6, and had found Tony waiting for her outside MI-6 Headquarters in London on that fateful October night. She knew all about Voight, but since Tony hadn't brought it up, she didn't feel it was her place to either.

Billy and Izabella had setup their overwatch position on the rooftop of an adjacent building. Billy was the shooter, using his K98 Karabiner sniper rifle, and Izabella was the spotter, with the scope. In order to do the best job possible their interlocked their legs, Billy's right and Izzy's left, in order to be as close as possible. _Wow! _Izabella thought as she felt Billy's strong thigh up against hers.

Billy felt his shorts getting a little tighter as he took several glances over at Izzy's butt. _Damn!_ He thought. _Focus Billy, focus. _

**2 hours later- 2325 hours**

"All callsigns check in" Tony called calmly into his earpiece from his concealed position against the wall of the west wing.

_"This is Hitman, overwatch established"_ replied 1st Lieutenant Hazard.

"_This is Papillion, confirming Hitman's last" _Staff Sergeant Howsham confirmed.

"Red Cap?" Tony asked.

"_This is Red Cap, Comms is up, Sergeant Voight's SWAT Teams are place and Agent Pierce has confirmed that all Secret Service personnel are clear_" answered Captain Sullivan.

"_This is Sky Train, me and Princess are in position of the far side, ready to move_" answered Sergeant Anthony "Three" Dominick DiNozzo III

"_This is Princess, confirming Sky Train's last_" replied Staff Sergeant Liat DiNozzo. Tony quickly placed a breach charge on the door frame. On the other side of the West Wing, Three did the same.

"All Callsigns, this is Movie Buff, I have The Command, 3…2…1… Breach he said as he hit the clacker. Both Breach Charges went off as the 3 DiNozzos entered the West Wing. Tony was armed his "Ziva" his BAR Scatter Gun, while Three and Liat were armed with M4 Assault Rifles.

With practiced precision, Tony snapped "Ziva" to his shoulder and quickly fired off 5 shots at 2 men he recognized as former DSD Assassins. The rounds struck the 2 men in the chest and they fell to the ground. "This is Movie Buff, Corridor A clear" Tony said into his radio. Tony's head snapped to the right as the door doors that led into the next hallway flew open and the bodies of 2 more former DSD Agents fell to the floor dead. Tony looked down to the end of the far hallway, where Three gave him a wave. "Are right Palmer, where are you?" Tony mumbled to himself. "Sky Train, Princess, take the ground floor, I'm going up" Tony ordered through his radio.

_"Copy"_ Three replied. Tony quickly made his way up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"Red Cap, this is Movie Buff, I am on the 2nd floor, repeat 2nd floor, notify overwatch" Tony instructed.

_"Copy that Movie Buff"_ replied Bridget. "_Hitman, Papillion, this is Red Cap, be advised, Movie Buff has moved to 2__nd__ floor, how copy?" _Bridget asked.

"_Solid Copy, Red Cap_" Billy replied.

Tony began clearing room by room. As he was about halfway down the hallway, he heard a slight creak of the door to his right. Tony snapped his BAR to his shoulder and took aim, as he used the gun barrel to push open the door. he pushed it open to discover that no one was there. "What the?" Tony mumbled. "SHIT!" he yelled just before the butt of crashed down on the back of his head, sending him crashing into the door frame. Simply out of reflex, Tony swung around the butt of his BAR and caught the man in the jaw, sending him back into the far wall. "Palmer" Tony growled as both men fought to regain their center of gravity. Tony dove for Palmer's middle, going for a Double-AA Takedown. He shoved Palmer back into the wall, then threw him down to the ground, Palmer grabbed Tony's collar, pulling him down with him. the 2 men fought wildly to gain the dominate position. Palmer finally managed to get on top as he delivered several punches to Tony's temple. Tony countered with a head butt straight to Palmer's forehead, sending the psychopath reeling backwards. Tony seized the moment of opportunity and tackled Palmer to the ground once again. Tony tried to apply a sleeper hold, but was countered when Palmer threw 2 elbows to Tony's jaw. Palmer reached down and grabbed a switchblade off his belt. He flicked it open and stabbed Tony in his left side. "Ahh" Tony screamed in pain, but not losing focus. Palmer pulled out the knife and went for another thrust, this time missing.

From the 1st Floor, both Three and Liat listened as their father fought for his life. when they went for the stairs, they were met with a hail of gunfire. "Red Cap, this is Princess. Myself and Sky Train are pinned down on 1st floor landing, cannot assist Movie Buff" she yelled into her radio. Then she turned to her brother, a look of fear in her eyes.

Tony and Palmer traded blow after blow, Tony slowly backing Palmer down the corridor. Then with one swift leg sweep, Palmer managed to knock Tony to the ground. Clutching his side,. Palmer took off running towards the Lincoln bedroom. "Palmer!" Tony yelled, as he quickly got to his feet, stumbling slightly, before resuming the chase. Despite his stab would, Tony was still quicker on his feet than Palmer. Tony leapt into the air and tackled Palmer through the Lincoln bedroom's door. Tony went to reach for his pistol when Palmer hit him in the chin with a well placed kick, sending him onto his Palmer. Palmer scurried away, retrieving his own gun, a Tokarev TT-33, before grabbing something off the bed. Kate.

"Freeze DiNozzo, or your pretty little wife is gonna get a nice hole in her head. Reluctantly, Tony dropped down to his knees, his hand slowly sliding back towards his ankle.

"So Clark, what was it like as a kid, having no friends? Well, unless you could all those voices in your head" said Tony with a stupid smile.

"Oh so now you're telling jokes, well lets see how funny you think it is when I blow yours wife's brains all over the wall" yelled Palmer with a sinister laugh.

_That's right asshole; keep laughing_ Tony though as his hand reached his right ankle. "Hey Clark, how about a game, one, well, you might not be so familiar with, since well, you don't have any friends. It's called DUCK, DUCK, NOW!" Tony yelled as in one fluid motion, he grabbed his Bowie knife from its ankle sheath and tossed it underhand across his chest. the knife flew across the room. Kate dove for the ground, but the knife still scraped her ear as it flew past her knocking Palmer's gun to the ground. Tony shot up from his knees and charged at Palmer. Palmer reacted quickly and pulled his switchblade once again. AS Tony charged at him, Palmer jabbed the blade into Tony's stomach. Tony winched with pain as Palmer shoved him back into the wall. Adrenaline began pumping through his veins. Tony mustered all the strength he had left and shoved Palmer off of him. he grabbed Clark by the collar and threw him with all his might into the wall. He slammed 5 haymakers right to the bridge of Palmer's nose. Then he went it. He grabbed Palmer by the held and threw him upwards in to the air, never letting go of his head, he jerked him violently back down, flipping him onto his back, snapping his neck. Tony dropped Palmer's now limp body onto the floor, as he collapsed from exhaustion himself. He coughed a few times, and he tasted blood in his mouth, but Tony could only smile. "All Callsigns, this is Movie Buff, Target eliminated, Precious Cargo secure" Tony said as his hand dropped to the 2 stab wounds in his torso.

**1 hour later- 0100 hours, 26 January 2001**

"Purple Heart #6" said Tony proudly as the EMTs patched up his wounds.

"Really?" Kate asked. "How can you be joking at a time like this": Kate asked him, she had a bandage on her ear herself. With the EMTs finished, Tony put his shirt back on and pulled Kate into a passionate kiss, his hands sliding down to the small of her back.

"In my line of work babe, sometimes, laughing is all ya got" he said with a half-smile. "I almost lost you" he said with a tear in his eye.

"I almost lost you too" Kate replied.

"Aww isn't that cute" said a voice from behind them. A voice that both of them recognized. They both ended their embrace and turned to look at Metro SWAT Sergeant/former Command Sergeant Major Hank Voight.

"What do you want Hank?" Tony asked.

"I uh, just wanted to apologize for before. I was out of line and it was a high pressure situation, not to mention what you did for me all those years ago"

_"God damn it DiNozzo, what the hell happened?" yelled Colonel McCoy as he slammed his fist down on the desk. "Your orders were to bring in Adan Chavez, ALIVE" McCoy yelled. _

_ "He was killed by Rebel gunfire Colonel" Tony replied, standing at a stiff attention. _

_ "Are you lying to me Lieutenant?" McCoy asked. _

_ "No Sir" Tony replied, lying through his teeth. _

"_God damn it, get the hell out of my office, dismissed_" _McCoy yelled._

"_Sir Yes Sir" Tony replied as he salute, did an about-face and walked out of Colonel McCoy's office. He was a few steps down the hall, headed towards the locker room when Command Sergeant Major Voight caught up with him. _

_ "What's gonna happen LT?" Voight asked. Tony stopped in his tracks, Voight nearly crashing into him. Tony turned around, grabbed Voight by the lapels and shoved him up against the wall. _

_ "What's gonna happen" Tony said through his teeth. "I just put my career on the line for you, I just lied my ass off to Colonel McCoy, so that you wouldn't face a Court Martial" Tony said as he released Voight from his grasp. "Pack your bags Hank, you're done. You're out of The Unit" Tony said as he stormed off. _

"You cover for me with Colonel McCoy, and I still owe you for that. And it looks like you proved me right after all" said Voight.

"How so?" asked Tony.

"When I recruited you, back in 1990, I told McCoy, you'd be the best The Unit has ever had" said Voight with a smile. Voight went to turn to leave, but then stopped. "Here" he said as he took a wooden box out of his bag and handed it to Tony. "Kill some fuckin Commies with em'" said Voight with a smile. Tony opened the box and inside were 2 polished 44. Caliber Magnum Revolvers, like the one Voight carried himself. Also inside was a belt and holsters for them. Tony closed the box and handed it to Kate.

"Hey Hellfire!" Tony yelled. Voight turned around, a grin on his face. "Strength & Honor" Tony said as he extended his hand. Voight grasped it and gave a firm shake.

"Strength & Honor… Brother" replied Voight.

In the background, Three and Liat watched what was happening. When Voight went to shake Tony's hand, his right sleeve pushed up slightly, revealing a tattoo on his right wrist. It was a red snake wrapped around a blue sword, encompassed by an arrowhead. Both Three and Liat looked down at their own wrists. The exact same. "He's one of us" said Three.

After the handshake broke, Tony's cell phone rang, which my some miracle had somehow survived Tony's brawl with Palmer undamaged. "Go for Movie Buff" he said as he answered. He listened for about 30 seconds before speaking. "Congratulations Ironman. I'll see you when I get back. Movie Buff out" her said as he hung up, while at the same time pulling a cigar case out of Voight's breast pocket, and pulling out 5 cigars.

"Hey!" Voight Protested. Tony simply flipped him off and smiled. Voight only shook his head.

"Come hither, all those whom are over the age of 18" said Tony as he put one of the cigars in his mouth he than gave one each to Bridget, Billy, Izabella and Kate.

"What about us?" asked Three.

"Are either of 18 years of age?" Tony asked, obviously knowing the answer. "Then too bad" Tony replied as they all lit up. "I am proud to announce that at 0026 hours this wonderful 26 January, 2001, John Randall Martin, 7 pounds, 1 ounce, 18 inches was born" said Tony with a smile.

**0625 hours, 26 January 2001, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"Good to be back" said Colonel Edward James "EJ" Barrett as he leaned back in his chair. "Did you do all the paperwork?" he asked to Staff Sergeant Tali Colleton.

"Yes Sir" she replied. "Purple Hearts for Staff Sergeant Liat DiNozzo and Lieutenant Colonel DiNozzo Jr. And Silver Stars, per the request of The President, for all 3 DiNozzos" she replied.

"Good" replied EJ as he took out a can of Pepsi from the small refrigerator he put under his desk. "Is the new recruit here?" EJ asked.

"Yes Sir, he's just outside" Tali replied.

"Show him in then" ordered Colonel Barrett as he open his can of Pepsi and took a sip.

"Yes Sir" replied Tali as she saluted and left the office to retrieve the new recruit. The man she walked back in with was the last thing Colonel Barrett ever expected. According to his file, he was born of 8 January 1979 in Long Beach, California; which easily explained his shaggy-blonde, suffer boy hair cut. He had been assigned the callsign "Dragnet".

"Staff Sergeant Martin A. Deeks reporting as ordered, Sir"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Changing Course**

**0915 hours, 2 February 2001, US Highway One, 5 miles east of Key West, Florida.**

"Look at The Brightside Webb, you're getting married" Tony joked as the limo drove down US Highway One. Webb leaned over and punched him in the arm. "Watch it Webb, me and Harm are the only friends you have, you lose me and you're out a groomsman" Tony said with a smile. It was C.I.A Agent Clayton Webb's Wedding Day. He had asked Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. to be his Best Man and for Tony to be a Groomsman. Webb was, as Tony put it, "filthy rich" and was paying for the whole thing himself. He had rented a large white Rolls-Royce limousine to take them to the chapel, which was in Key West. Webb was dressed in a Grey Tuxedo, while both Tony and Harm were in their dress uniforms.

"Harm are you sure you have the rings?" Webb asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Webb, for the one millionth time, yes I have the rings" replied harm as he rolled his eyes.

"Just calm down Webb, everything will be fine" said Tony as he slapped Webb on shoulder. "Oh Boy, I've never been to a spook wedding before, I hope my shoe phone doesn't ring" joked Tony.

"Take it easy Tony, I think you're gonna give Clay a heart attack" joked Harm. Tony and harm continued cracking jokes until a US Coast Guard Helicopter flew up alongside them as they crossed one of the dozens of bridges along Highway One.

"Who the hell is that?" Harm asked.

"My Counterparts at The DEA" Clay yelled over the roar of the rotors. The Chopper set down in front of the limo, as the driver pulled to a stop. As Tony and Webb exited the limo, 2 DEA Agents dressed in blue fatigues and combat boots, as well as black kevlar vests and ball caps that read "DEA" came running towards them.

"Paloma Reynosa has been spotted in The Bahamas" one of the Agents yelled.

"Have we got clearance from Nassau?" Webb asked, referring to the Capital of The Bahamas.

"We've got the clearance" The Agent replied.

"Then let's go!" Webb yelled over the roar of the rotors.

"I'm coming with you!" Tony yelled as he put his hand on Webb's shoulder.

"No you're not" Webb replied.

"Are you kidding? If I don't get you to this Wedding in one piece Catherine will kill me" Tony said with his trademark 1000-watt smile.

"Fine, but only as an observer" Clay said. Tony quickly removed his cover and jacket and threw them into the back seat of the limo.

"Hey what about me?" Harm yelled as Webb and Tony joined the 2 DEA Agents in the chopper.

"Sorry Harm" Tony yelled back.

"Hey come on Guys, this isn't funny" Harm yelled as the helicopter took off. "What am I gonna tell Catherine!"

**0955 hours, 2 February 2001, Freeport City, West Grand Bahama, Bahamas**

"There's Reynosa's Learjet" pointed out Tony as the Helo flew over the small airstrip.

"Pilot, bring her down" Webb ordered.

"Yes Sir" replied the pilot. The Coast Guard Helicopter, a Eurocopter HH-65 Dolphin, set down less than 100 yards from where Reynosa's Learjet was parked. Standing by the ramp to the door of the plane were 2 of Reynosa's men, both harmed with AK-47 Assault Rifles.

"Here" said Webb to Tony as he held out an Walther PPK. "Play James Bond" said Webb with a smile.

"That's your job Webb, you use a spy's gun, I use a Soldier's" said Tony as he Colt 45. from his shoulder holster and pulled back on the action. Webb and The 2 DEA Agents, the Agents armed with M4 Assault Rifles, Webb with his Glock 17. While Tony stayed with the chopper, Webb and the Agents approached the plane.

"Levantan los manos!" Webb yelled in Spanish, telling them to raise their hands. When the 2 men refused, Webb fired 2 shots at both of their heads, dropping both men. The 2 DEA Agents quickly checked the Lear, and found it empty. "Damn it, where the hell is she?" Webb yelled. As he did, a smaller plane, a Cessna 317, single engine, started taxing down the runway.

"There she is" yelled Tony as he fired two shots from his Colt at the plane, both shots dinged off the metal fuselage. Webb and the Agents came running back to the chopper.

"Damn it, she'll be inside of Cuban Airspace inside of 40 minutes" Webb observed.

"Come on" Tony yelled as he pulled Webb into the helicopter. "I have an idea"

**1025 hours, 2 February 2001, 10 minutes East of Key West, 10 minutes North of Cuban Territorial Waters/Air Space. **

"This is fuckin crazy Tony" yelled Webb as Tony slide open the door of the helicopter. The Helicopter was flying parallel and above to Reynosa's plane, about 30 feet above it, to be exact.

"I know, but it's just crazy enough to work" Tony pointed out with a smile. Tony strapped on his parachute and grabbed onto the cable that was attacked to the rescue boom of the side of the helicopter. "Lower me down, Webb" Tony instructed. Webb himself had a parachute on as well. Tony wrapped himself tightly around the cable as Webb began to lower it. Within seconds, Tony was literally on Reynosa's tail. Inside the plane, Paloma felt the shift in wait and look back to see what had caused it. Seeing Tony on her tail, again, literally, she pushed down on the stick and sent the plane into a slight dive, trying Tony throw Tony off, but Tony managed to hold on for dear life. When Paloma pulled out of the dive, Tony quickly attached the steel cable around the tail section of the Cessna. He looked up and gave Webb a thumbs up.

"Bring her up" Webb yelled to the pilot. The Pilot ascended higher into the air, as Webb slightly reeled in the cable. The plane quickly departed controlled flight, and just hung their like a Christmas goose.

"Fuck yeah, it worked!" Tony yelled up to Webb.

A few minutes later, they were over Key West. "Hey, Tony, I think that's the chapel" Webb yelled down from the helicopter to Tony, who was still standing on the now up-turned tail section of The Cessna.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tony yelled back.

"Let's go" Webb yelled as both men stepped off.

"Yippee kay-ah Mother fuckers!" Tony yelled as he and Webb descended to the earth. When they were approximately 7,000 feet from the ground, they opened their chutes, and gently floated down to earth. They actually managed to land on the front lawn of the chapel, where they were greeted by Commander Rabb, Kate and Catherine Gale, soon to be Webb. "Better late than never" said Tony with his trademark 1000-watt smile as he slipped on his Aviator sunglasses.

**One Week Later- 1145 hours, 9 February 2001, Outside the Canadian Parliament Building, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. **

_"Vive Quebec! Vive Quebec!"_ chanted the crowd of thousands of Quebecois who were packed into the streets surrounding the Canadian Parliament. Today was the day, the day that The Canadian Parliament would vote on the status of Quebec. Tony and Kate had made their way north to be with Lucien Galtier and his lovely wife Marie for this wonderful occasion. The group of 4 stood, all bundled up outside the parliament building listening to the chants. "A Great Day for Quebec!" Lucien exclaimed.

"A great day for a new nation" said Tony with his 1000-watt smile.

"Indeed my dear friend, it is truly a great day" he said with a smile. According to ZNN, the vote would surely go down in favor of Quebecois Nationhood. Only The CNP, Canadian National Party, opposed the vote, and they held only 40% of the parliament seats. "So, Caitlin, tell me, how long have you and Anthony been married?" Lucien asked.

"19 Years come October 1st" she said proudly as she gave Tony's hand a squeeze. Tony squeezed back and gave her a sweet smile before leaning in a giving her a kiss.

"_Ah, young love" _commented Lucien's wife, Marie, who did not speak English, only French.

"Merci" Tony responded, in his _Quebecois, not Parisian_ accented French. Fortunately, both Tony and Kate spoke perfectly Quebecois accented French, so they had no trouble communicating with Marie. But most of the time, Marie was perfectly content with keeping to herself. "So Lucien, how are your children?" Tony asked.

"My eldest, Nicole, is actually living in The United States, she married an American Doctor. As for my 2 sons, well… Chris graduated from Ohio State last year, and Garrett is only 17, so he is still at home, working the farm" said Lucien. Before Tony could say anymore, the chants grew louder as The Canadian Prime Minister came out to a pre-position podium on the steps of the Parliament building.

"Good afternoon, my fellow Canadians" he began, which drew loud boos from the crowd. Before I go inside to start the vote, I have just a few remarks to make. The long" was all he got out before a rifle shot rang out. A bullet crashed into the temple of The Prime Minister and blew out the side of his head as his dead body dropped to the ground.

"Sniper!" Tony yelled as he knocked Kate to the ground and jumped on top of her. Lucien doing the same thing with his wife. Tony lifted his head up and began scanning the surrounding rooftops, when he saw a familiar face on the roof of a building about a ½ klick to the south. "Ari" Tony whispered to himself. Before he could do anything else. Canadian Soldiers appear almost as if out of thin air and began rushing the Parliament building, while at the same time the soldiers surrounded the group of protestors. "Oh My God" Tony said, as The Canadian soldiers opened fire on the crowd.

"Run" Tony yelled just before the soldiers opened fire. He grabbed Kate's hand and yanked her off the ground as they took off running, The Galtiers following close behind.

"Tony, what the hell is going on?" Kate yelled as the group dodged their way through back alleys, trying to avoid the swarms of Canadian Troops that were now enveloping the capital square.

"Just shut up and run" Tony yelled back. Normally, that would piss Kate off, but under the circumstances, she let it slide. When they were abut 2 miles away, Tony stopped at the end of an alley, and hid the group behind an old dumpster.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked once again.

"It's a Coup de etat" Tony replied softly. "If I had to put my money on it, The CNP didn't want that vote to go down, so…" Tony explained. "We need to get the hell out of here. The CNP is most likely in control of The Army, and because of CNP's and The Army's vast Protestant Majority, they will probably be moving into Quebec soon" Tony warned. "Stay here" Tony said to Kate as he drew his 45. from his shoulder holster, underneath his jacket. "Lucien, come with me". He nodded in reply and drew his own weapon, a Glock 23. The 2 men walked out of the alley, looking for a vehicle. Across the street stood 2 Canadian soldiers, guarding a 1997 Jeep Cherokee, with military plates. But these soldiers were different, on their right biceps were orange bands with the letters "CNP" written across them in white letters. "Yep, it's CNP Coup, no doubt" said Tony as he ducked back behind the wall. "Cover me" Tony whispered to Lucien. Tony walked out of the alley, keeping the gun down by his side, and hidden by his body. After a few seconds, the soldiers noticed him.

"Halt!" They yelled as they timidly raised their AK-47s. Before either of the guards knew what happened, Tony raised up his gun and fired 2 shots into each of their chests, killing them.

"Lucien, get the women!" Tony yelled back to Galtier as he searched the bodies for the keys. Once he found them, he jumped into the driver's seat and moved the car to the end of the alley. Lucien jumped into the passenger's seat and the women got into the back.

**1235 hours, 9 February 2001, Tactical Operation Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

News of The Canadian Prime Minister's assassination had spread like wildfire. Every news agency from CBS to ZNN to Fox News was talking non-stop about it. The phones in the T.O.C were ringing non-stop as well as the heads of the alphabet agencies wanted to know what happened. But surprisingly, nothing was coming out of Canada. The only thing coming out was that The Military and Canadian National Party Members were blaming The Liberal Democratic Party and The Quebecois Party for the assassination, and that Field Marshall Albert Clarke had assumed the role of "Supreme Leader" of the "Protestant Republic of Canada". Martial Law had been declared across Canada, and The CNP-controlled Military was flooding into Quebec.

What all of this meant for Colonel Edward James "EJ" Barrett was one massive headache. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out 2 aspirins and quickly dry swallowed them. He placed his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. His head shot up when there was a knock on the clear glass door to his office. He looked up and saw recently promoted _Sergeant 1__st__ Class_ Tali Colleton. "Come in Sergeant" EJ said as he put the bottle of aspirins back into his desk drawer. "Any word from Movie Buff?" he asked her.

"No Sir, nothing" Tali replied grimly. EJ slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Damn it, I should have never allowed him to go up there" EJ vented.

"It's not your fault Colonel, nobody could have foreseen all this" Tali countered.

"So what does Red Cap have everybody working on?" EJ asked her.

"Well, for fear that the apparent Coup-de-etat in Canada was religiously motivated, Shark Bait and Phantom have been sent to Rome to protect the Pope" she replied. "And well... that's about it, for the time being, it appears that that is all we can do" she informed her CO.

"Well, we can't just sit around her and wait" he said as he stood up from his desk. He walked over to his locker and unlocked the padlock. He pulled out his holster, which held a Desert Eagle, then he walked out into The T.O.C. "Hitman!" he yelled.

"Yes Sir" replied 1st Lieutenant Billy Hazard as he shot up from his desk.

"You have a go-bag packed?" EJ asked.

"Always Colonel" Billy replied.

"Grab it, your heading out" EJ ordered. "Take Izabella with you" he added, which drew a look from Staff Sergeant Howsham.

"Where are we going?" Billy asked.

"Quebec, Southern Bank of the St. Lawrence. Get to The Galtier Family Farm. Wait there for Movie Buff" EJ ordered as he threw on his coat.

"Where are you going Sir?" Tali asked the Colonel.

"Home to change, I have to brief The President, in person" EJ said as he walked out.

**2105 hours, 9 February 2001, Galtier family Farm, 20 miles East of Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec. **

It had been a long day, but finally Tony pulled the Jeep up in front of The Galtier Family farm house. While Kate led Marie inside, Tony and Lucien took a stroll around the house. When they walked into the barn, they were both flooded by a sea of Dark Blue and Khaki Uniforms. The men were armed with a mix of AK-47s and M-16s, and at the center of all of them stood 22 year old Chris Galtier, who held his PSG-1 Sniper rifle. "Chris, who are these men?" Galtier asked his eldest son. Tony recognized the men in the dark blue as members of The Quebecois National Army, who were obviously prepared to fight Canada's new protestant regime.

"We have come to fight" said one of the men in the Khaki uniforms. Tony then recognized it as that of The Canadian Light Infantry. Then, he noticed something else. All of the men in khaki had crucifixes around their necks.

"Lucien, these men, they're Catholic" Tony pointed out, a little stunned.

"General Clarke is having all Catholics purged from the Military" another man in khaki called out.

"So, if Quebec is our only hope, we shall fight for her" the man finished, drawing nods from the rest of the men in Khaki.

_Obviously Clarke and his CNP stooges have been planning this for quite sometime_ Tony thought to himself. "Do we have any contact with the outside world?" Tony asked.

"No, The CSIS is jamming all out going transmissions" replied Chris Galtier.

"So we have no way to contact the outside world?" Tony yelled at no one in particular.

"We do" called out a voice from the barn door. Everyone in the room quickly pointed their weapons at the door. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the voice continued. "Jesus Christ Billy!" Tony yelled as he holstered his 45. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked as he waved Billy inside. "Oh, and I see you brought Izabella with you as well" Tony observed when Izabella walked in.

"Well I couldn't let him go off all by himself" said Izzy as she gave a small smile. Tony waved them both over to him and Lucien.

"Lucien, Chris may I present 1st Lieutenant William Hazard, and Staff Sergeant Izabella Freya Howsham. Izzy, Billy, may I present Commander Lucien Galtier of The Quebecois National Army and his eldest son, Chris" said Tony as he completed the introductions. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"The Colonel sent us up here to check on you" Billy informed him.

"What does he know?" Tony inquired.

"About just as much as anybody. The CNP and General Clarke are in control of The Canadian Government. The Army is flooding into Northern Quebec"

"Ok" Tony answered. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"We flew, our Cessna is parked in a field not far from here" Izabella answered, as she was the one that flew it.

"Ok, Papillion, get Kate from the main house and take her to the plane, we'll meet you there" Tony ordered.

"Yes Sir" she replied as she hurried out.

"Lucien, gather what ever strength The QNA has, and be prepared for a fight. Do whatever you can to hold on to the Southern Bank. I will go to Washington to plead with President Bush to sent reinforcements" Tony answered as he shook hands with Chris and Lucien.

"Good luck my friend" said Lucien as he and Billy ran out of the barn.

"Anything else to report?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, the sniper that hit the Prime Minister, he wasn't Canadian". He was Mossad Officer and Kidon Operative Ari Haswari" said Tony softly.

"As in Tali's ½ Brother?" Billy asked.

"Exactly"

**0500 hours, 10 February 2001, Oval Office, The White House, Washington D.C **

"Mr. President, The CNP and General Clarke are massacring the Catholics of Quebec. If we don't act soon, we will be documenting mass graves, which we'll be doing anyway" Tony warned.

"I understand that Lieutenant Colonel, truly, I do, but I can't just order our forces into action without Congress' approval" replied President Bush.

"Mr. President, I was in Iraq when your father was President; when wed liberated The Kuwaiti people from Saddam. It's time for America to save the world once again" Tony pleaded. The President was silent for a few minutes as he thought about it. "Mr. President?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, you have 48 hours to get your ass on the ground in Quebec and gather whatever Intel you can. By that time, all the members of congress will have gathered for an emergency session. 48 hours, no more" The President warned. "Because, at such time, I will ask Congress for a Formal Declaration of War"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N- PLEASE NOTE, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PROTESTANTS, IT'S JUST PART OF THE STORYLINE. IF YOU ARE PROTESTANT PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED, AND IF YOU ARE I'M SO SORRY, THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION**

**ALSO, AS I SAID, THIS IS GOING TO REALLY BE AU, AND HISTORY WILL CANGE A BIT. **


	14. A Diplomatic Solution

**A/N- If you were confused by the last chapter, don't worry, it was sort of designed that way. Hopefully, much will be revealed in this next chapter **

**Chapter 14**

**A Diplomatic Solution- Part One**

**1300 hours, 10 February 2001, Ready Room, Loring AFB, Maine. **

"Damn it, I wish they would tell us what we are doing here" complain Navy Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. to his RIO, or Radar Intercept Officer, Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes.

"Just calm down Harm, I'm sure we'll be briefed soon enough" Skates reassured him. it had been a tough week for Harm and JAG, which was still recovering from the bomb blast only 2 weeks earlier. JAG and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie in particular, had been put in charge of Paloma Reynosa. Mac's idea seemed rather simple, put her in a jail where her allies would least expect it, in El-Paso, Texas. Well that had lasted all of 24 hours before members of her cartel shot up the small jailhouse and took her home to Mexico.

And then he was roused from his bed at 0530, on his day off, and was quickly whisked away to Loring AFB in Maine. Now he and his old RIO, Skates were sitting in the base's ready room, dressed in their flight suits, waiting. Harm's thought process was quickly cutoff when an Army Captain entered the room. "Good Afternoon, my name is Captain Bridget Sullivan, and I will be briefing you" said Captain Sullivan. "As you may have already heard, Scuttlebutt is true, and in approximately 48 hours, The President will go before Congress and ask for a formal declaration of War against 'The Protestant Republic of Canada'. What I ask of you know, is essential to that declaration" said Bridget. "There have been reports that The Canadian Military, in particular, CSIS Units, have been massacring Quebecois Catholics. They are reportedly using chemical weapons in order to kill as many of them as fast as possible. What we need from you is low level photography of these suspected mass graves" said Bridget. "Get in, and get out, and for God's sake, do not get shot down" warned Bridget. "Any problems?" she asked.

"Just one, what happens if we do get shot down?" Harm asked.

"Well, what religion are you?" Bridget asked him.

"Protestant" Harm replied.

"And you, Lieutenant Hawkes?" she asked Skates.

"Catholic" she replied.

"Well then" said Bridget as she let out a deep breath. "Harm, I suggest that you flash your dog tags and show them that you are Protestant, and hopefully they will only take you prisoner" Then she turned to Skates. "As for you Lieutenant Hawkes, run, and don't stop running, because if you stop, they will catch you, and they will kill you" Bridget said gravely.

Helmets in hand, Harm and Skates made that slow walk down the flight line. "You ready?" Harm asked Skates.

"As I'll ever be" she replied timidly. At the end of the flight line, was parked the F-14F Tomcat that they would be flying. Photo bird missions were tricky ones. In order to be as fast as possible, they carried no armaments, which meant no missiles and no bullets. Harm and Skates

"All set Griggsy?" Harm asked the plane Captain, Petty Officer 3rd Class Johnny Grigonis III,

"All set Commander Rabb" Griggsy replied as he threw the Commander a salute. Harm quickly returned it. "Good Luck Sir" Griggsy added.

"Thanks Griggsy" said Harm as he climbed the step into the cockpit. Harm and Skates quickly went through their pre-flight check and were ready to go. Harm fired up the engines and moved the plane to the center of the runway. "Wing Sweep automatic" said Harm

"Wing Sweep automatic" Skates echoed.

"Loring Tower, this is Badman One, requesting permission for takeoff, over" Harm said into the radio.

"_Badman One, this is Loring Tower, permission granted" _said the controller.

"Here we go" said Harm to Skates as he pulled back on the throttle.

**1330 hours, 10 February 2001, Galtier Family Farm, 20 miles east of Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec**

"Come on Izzy, let's get a move on!" Billy yelled to his partner as he threw his pack into the back of the red Jeep Wrangler.

"Hold you dogs, I'm coming" she yelled as she walked out of the farm house.

"It's horses, Izz, hold your horses" said Billy correcting her.

"Oh shut up" she said with a smile as she got in the passenger's seat of the jeep.

"Whatever" Billy replied as he put the keys in the ignition. The Unit had less than 48 hours to gather whatever Intel they could before the US launched its invasion.

As they drove, Billy began singing "The Irish Volunteer", much to Izabella's dismay. "Do you have to sing that bloody song?" Izzy yelled.

"Wow, you're almost as bad as Mal was when Tony would sing his country music" said Billy with a smile, fondly remembering that mission in Georgia. "Fine, I'll sing something else" said Billy as he began singing The Unionist Version of "Dixie", which was highly offensive to anyone from the South.

"Good God, Billy, don't you know any sounds that won't piss somebody off?" Izzy asked.

"Nope" replied Billy simply with a bright smile. After they drove for a few more minutes, Billy pulled the jeep off the road just before they hit Riviere-du-Loup.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked as Billy came to stop at the edge of a beautiful meadow.

"Mrs. Galtier packed us a picnic, it would be rude not to enjoy it" said Billy with a smile as he uncover the whicker picnic basket. "Come on" he said as he lifted the basket out of the jeep.

"Billy, we have recon to do" giggled Izzy as she jumped out.

"Look, we can't do anything until Movie Buff checks in, so we might as well enjoy the peace while we can" he said. With a huff, Izzy jumped out of the jeep and joined Billy. They spent the next half hour just relaxing. Despite it being February in Quebec, it wasn't all that cold. For a little while, it was as if the whole world had gone away, and it was just the 2 of them. Billy sat down against a tree and motioned for Izzy to come over. With a brief reluctance, she did and sat down beside him. Billy put him arm around her and pulled her in tight. Izzy began to relax as she leaned her head on Billy's shoulder. For the 1st time, in a very long while, she was able to find peace.

"I with we could just find a diplomatic solution to all this" complained Izzy.

"Yeah, we don't do 'Diplomatic'" said Billy as he sat down against a tree, Izzy sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I prefer what we did in Cuba" said Billy.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

"Aggressive Negotiations" replied Billy with a huge grin.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Negotiations… with an Assault Rifle" explained Billy with a huge smile. Before Izzy could reply with anything more than a giggle, The radio in the jeep crackled.

_"Hitman, this is Movie Buff over" _said Tony's voice over the radio. Billy quickly jumped up and grabbed the headset.

"Go or Hitman" said Billy as he dug a small pencil and a notepad out of his pack.

"_CSIS in possession of CW, have obtained Intel of SCUD Missile sites outside Vancouver, Edmonton, Calgary, Winnipeg, Toronto and Ottawa. Relay this message to Central Command, request Air Strike, Incendiary Weapons, over" _Tony instructed.

**1405 hours, 10 February 2001, Canadian SCUD Missile Base, 2 klicks north of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. **

_"Copy that Movie Buff" _Billy replied over the radio.

"Freeze Yank!" yelled someone from behind Tony. Tony quickly dropped the radio, pulled his 45. and dove for the ground. When he popped back up to fire his weapon, he found he was surrounded by Canadian Soldiers dressed in Khaki, holding AK-47s. Before he knew what hit him, one of the soldiers slammed Tony in the face with the butt of his AK-47. He tasted blood in his mouth as 2 of the men dragged him away and them him in the back of a van. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and after a few seconds, everything went black.

**1410 hours, 10 February 2001, 2 miles east of Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec**

"Movie Buff, come in" Billy repeated several times with no answer. "Damn it" he yelled as he threw down the headset. "They got him" said Billy as he let his hands rest on his knees. He picked up the headset again.

"What are you doing?" Izabella asked him.

"They only thing I know how" he replied as he turned the dial on the radio. "Following Orders" he replied. "Ex-Caliber, Ex-Caliber, this is Hitman, over" he said into the radio, trying to reach Colonel Barrett.

_"Go for Freedom" _answered Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton.

"Freedom, I need to a message through to Ex-Caliber" said Billy.

"_What is it?" _Tali asked.

"Movie Buff reports, CW Missile sites near Vancouver, Edmonton, Calgary, Winnipeg, Toronto and Ottawa. Recommends Air Strike with incendiary ordinance, over" said Billy as he relayed Tony's message. "Be advised, we have lost contact Movie Buff, repeat, we have lost contact with The Movie Buff" Billy added.

"_Copy that, Hitman" _said Colonel Barrett, who had been listening in. "_You and Papillion stay put, Hitman. Coordinate with QNA forces and gather whatever Intel you can understood? Ex-Caliber, out" _finished Colonel Barrett.

"So now what?" Billy asked Izzy.

"We head to Toronto and rescue Movie Buff?" she asked.

"Exactly" replied Billy with a smile as they got back into the jeep.

**1420 hours, 10 February 2001, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

Colonel Barrett replaced the headset on Tali's desk and when he looked up, he found Chester standing there, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. "We've lost contact with Movie Buff" Barrett said to Chester. "He most likely has been captured" he added.

"So what do we do now?" Chester asked.

"With Movie Buff M.I.A and Hitman in Quebec, it's your call Ironman" said Barrett.

"Give me Sky Train and Dragnet, and we'll head to Québec, link up with The QNA, Hitman and Papillion. From there, we'll head to Toronto and rescue Movie Buff" said Chester.

"Get it done" ordered Barrett.

"Yes Sir" replied Chester as he leaned off the desk. "Sky Train, Dragnet!" he yelled. "Grab your gear, we're wheels up in 60" he added, still yelling.

**1425 hours, 10 February 2001, 5,000 feet AGL over Quebec City, Quebec. **

"Ok Harm, one pass and gone" said Skates to Harm as they approached the suspected Mass Grave site near the Soccer Stadium outside Quebec City.

"Camera is rolling" said Harm as he flipped the switch. "Here we go" said Harm as he flew the plane over the site. Suddenly, alarms started going off.

"SAM in the air, repeat, Surface-to-Air missile has been launched" Skates yelled as she tracked it on radar.

"Hang on Skates" Harm yelled as he flicked off the camera, and pulled back on the stick. Within seconds, the plane climbed higher and higher as Harm brought up the plane to 25,000 feet.

"SAM closing fast" Skates yelled.

"Hang on" Harm yelled as he pulled the F-14 into a 0-G turn. He flipped the plane inverted and pushed it into a dive.

"Still on our Six" Skates yelled. The plane was fast approaching the ground and Harm had very little time to react. Harm quickly pulled back on the stick, while at the same time, releasing the full tanks. As Harm pulled back up, the tanks hit the ground, exploding into a huge fireball. The missile flew into the fireball and exploded.

"Holy shit that actually worked" said Harm as he let out a breath he forgot he was holding.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said Skates as they flew off.

**1500 hours, 10 February 2001, Sky Dome, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. **

When Tony finally woke, his vision was blurry a few minutes. He his vision was finally back to normal; he discovered that he was in a dark cell, chained to the wall. "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to move, but discovered his feet were also chained. Then, suddenly and without warning, the chains quickly tightened, lifting him off the ground and into the air. "AHH!" he screamed as he was literally being pulled limb from limb.

"Shalom, Movie Buff" said a voice from behind Tony. A Middle Eastern man walked out of the shadows to reveal himself. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"Mossad Officer/Kidon Operative Ari Haswari; Bastard son of Mossad Director Eli David" said Tony with an evil smile.

"And you are the infamous 'Movie Buff', aka Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr. the unwanted son of Anthony DiNozzo Senior" Ari replied

"Touché" Tony replied. "So… how long has Mossad being doing The CNP's dirty work?" Tony asked.

"Oh, not long, it took them quite some time for them to acquire the proper funds" said Ari as he rubbed his fingers together. Tony burst out laughing.

"Ya wanna know something; you're doing nothing to help the Jewish stereotype right now bro" said Tony through the laughs. Ari walked forward and gave him a hard slap across the face. "Tony tasted blood in his mouth and quickly spat it out. "Really could have done without that" said Tony as he spat out more blood.

"Don't worry Colonel, by the time Adam is done with you… well… you'll find out" said Ari with an evil laugh. Suddenly,. The chains un-tightened and Tony was throw to the ground. The door to the cell opened and 2 Canadian soldiers came in. they released Tony from the chains and dragged him out of the cell and down the hall. Tony struggled every bit of the way until the butt of an AK-47 came crashing into his face. They dragged him into a small room and threw him on top of a steel bed frame, and quickly tied him down. Then, and man walked into the room, one Tony hadn't seen before.

"Hello, Colonel DiNozzo, my name is Shabbak Officer Adam Eshel. And you are going to tell me everything I want to know" he said with an evil smile.

"Fuck You" Tony replied.

"Laugh while you still can, my dear Colonel, as very soon, I'm going to show you just how much pain can be compacted into a car battery.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed as the volts surged through his body. he screamed and he screamed, but still he refused to talk.

**1520 hours, 10 February 2001, Main Flightline, Fort Bragg, North Carolina. **

"Let's go, let's move!" yelled Master Sergeant Chester Martin as he, Staff Sergeant Deeks and Sergeant DiNozzo III loaded their gear onto the Gulfstream.

"All set Ironman" yelled Three as he popped his head out of the door.

"Chutes loaded too?" Chester asked.

"Packed em' myself" Three replied.

"Terrific" replied Chester sarcastically. "All right, let's go fly" said Chester. He and Deeks made their way up the ramp to the plane and climbed aboard. Just as the co-pilot was about to close the door behind them, it was stopped by a hand. Then, the door was pushed open, by a female. "Damn it Tali, get off the plane" Chester ordered.

"Not happening Ironman" she replied as she threw down her bag and parachute and sat down across from Chester.

"Damn it, Tali, this is my mission, now get the hell of this plane" as he pointed to the door.

"Damn it Chester, I know exactly why you and Colonel Barrett don't want me on this mission" she countered. "It's because Ari was the shooter wasn't he?" she asked.

"Damn it" Chester muttered under his breath.

"Damn it, you don't know Ari like I do, he's a fucking psychopath" Tali explained.

"So what exactly do you plan to do?" Chester asked.

"Kill Ari"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N- This was originally one chapter, but I decided to break it up into 2 chapters, so that I could update faster. **


	15. Agressive Negociations

**Chapter 15**

**Aggressive Negotiations- Part Two**

**0600 Hours, 12 February 2001, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. **

It had been over 36 hours since anyone had had contact with Tony. That was far too long as far as 1st Lieutenant Billy Hazard and his partner, Izabella Howsham were concerned. "That has to be where Movie Buff is being held" said Billy as he looked down on The Sky Dome through the scope on his Karabiner K98 Sniper Rifle.

"I count at least 2 dozen plus hostiles, AK-47s, G3s, Uzis and various other small arms" said Izzy as she lowered her binoculars from her face. "This isn't going to be easy" she observed.

"As if you would have it any other way" replied Billy with a slick grin. "What I still don't get is, is how Tony got caught. He's the best, he's The Movie Buff" said Billy.

"What if he was betrayed?" suggested Izzy.

"By who?" Billy asked.

"When I was with MI-6, I was responsible for assembling a file on DiNozzo" she confessed. "And I'm sad to say he has made quite the list of enemies over the years" she added.

"What happened to that file? Does British Intelligence still have it?" Billy asked.

"I burned it when I left" she informed him.

"Clever girl" mumbled Billy. "I don't suppose you can be even cleverer and find us a way inside?" asked Hitman.

"There, about 20 degrees down angle from the main entrance, that storm drain. That might work" she pointed out.

"Let's go for it" said Billy. He lowered his Karabiner and laid it in the back of the jeep, as he wouldn't be needing it. Instead, he grabbed his M4. "Let's move" he said as Izzy.

Billy and Izzy quickly made their way down the side of the cliff and quickly took cover in a roadside ditch. "Fuck" said Billy. Now that they had a level field of view on The Sky Dome, they could see that General Clarke had done some rapid remodeling.

"It looks like the Roman Coliseum" said Izzy.

"Does Clarke think he's Julius fucking Caesar or something?" Billy asked, half joking, half serious.

"More like Nero" joked Izzy, referencing the Emperor that had burned Rome to the ground.

"Well, when The Unit gets done with this place, it'll look like Nero was here" said Billy, who was actually being serious. "Let's move" said Billy as they quickly darted across the road. They slid into the ditch on the other side and quickly crawled their way to the storm drain. With a slight grunt, Billy was able to lift off the cover. The smell hit both off them like a fucking freight train. "This ain't no storm drain Izz" said Billy.

"It's smells horrible" she said.

"That's why they call it a sewer" said Billy with a smile. "Let's go" he said as he slid down the latter and hit the muck below with a splash. "Fuck me" he muttered. Not to be out done, Izzy slid down right behind him.

"Lovely" she commented sarcastically.

"Remind you of home does it?" joked Billy. She punched him lightly on the arm. Billy flicked on the flashlight that was attached to the end of his M4 and shined it down the tunnel. Izzy follow suit.

"So, when you were with MI-6, what did they know about this guy Clarke?" Billy asked.

"Career Canadian Military, a really screwed up combination of Hitler and Commodus" she said.

"Mental health?" Billy asked.

"He's a fruitcake" she replied as they made they're way down the tunnel.

"Terrific" he replied. They walked a couple more hundred yards in a comfortable silence. "Hey" Billy pointed out. "It's a ladder" he said pointing a head.

"Onward and upward" she said as they became climbing rung by rung. Izzy went first. Billy couldn't help but stare at her ass in the tight camo pants she wore. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" she said with a grin. Billy climbed up right behind her. Up above them was a manhole cover that led to one of the subbasements of The Sky Dome. Izzy tried to push up on the lid, but it was too heavy for her to lift. Billy scaled up behind her. Both their hearts skipped a beat with their bodies in such close proximity. Izzy felt a chill go down her spine as she felt Billy's breath on the back of her neck. With a grunt, Billy forced the lid up and over. Izzy was up 1st. she scrambled up over the top and quickly took cover behind a low wall. Only seconds later, Billy joined her, after replacing the lid.

"So far so good" Billy whispered. The 2 Delta Operators quickly made their way to the stairs and descended them two at a time. When they reached the sub-basement, they quickly checked the hallway. "Clear" Billy whispered. They slowly walked around for a few minutes, finding nothing. "Hey Izz?" Billy asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Does it seem a little too quiet to you?' he asked her. Before she could answer, Billy threw her to the ground, and fired off a burst from his M4. "Stay down Billy yelled as he fired off several more burst.

"What is it?" she yelled over the roar of the fire. Then she heard the return fire of an AK-47. "Never Mind" she yelled. She lifted her head off the ground and quickly stood up when she saw a Canadian soldier running towards her. She quickly kicked him across the stomach, before dispatching him with a strong elbow to the temple. The quickly regained focus and took on another oncoming enemy. When the soldier tried to hit Izzy with the butt of his AK, Izzy quickly caught it and slammed it back into the man's face, breaking his nose in the process. Izzy grabbed the man by the wrist and quickly flipped him over her shoulder, twisting his arm into a hammer lock. With one strong thrust, she slammed her elbow down onto the man's arm, breaking it. Before standing up and kicking him across the face.

"Izz, we gotta move" Billy yelled as he ejected a spent clip from his M4 and inserted a new one. Before either of them realized it, 2 dozen CNP Security troopers rushed them, Ak-47s in hand, quickly surrounding them at gun point. They're leader, who was holding a Glock 17, pointed it at Billy.

"Don't move Yanks" he ordered. Izzy and raised her hands, and Billy laid down his rifle.

**11 hours later- 1800 hours, 12 February 2001, Main Arena, Sky Dome, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. **

"Move" the guarded ordered as he poked the barrel into Billy's back. In keeping with his obsession for Ancient Rome, General Clarke had had his CNP Guards rapidly convert The Sky Dome into a Roman-style coliseum. The arena roof had been removed and the floor covered with sand. In the middle of the arena were 3 large pillars. Chained to the far left one was Tony. With their hands handcuffed in front of them, Billy and Izzy were lead to the pillars. When they approached, Tony looked up. He had been badly beaten and tortured. There were burn marks on his face and arms. He only shook his head as they approached. "Don't worry Top, we relayed the message to Ex-Caliber, just as you ordered" said Billy as his hands were chained to the pillar above his head. Billy glanced over at Izzy, who briefly scratched her head before being chained as well. "Then we decided to come and rescue you" he spat out.

"Good Job" Tony commented. Suddenly, the roar of the crowd began to rise. "Oh good, the assholes are here" muttered Tony. For the next ten minutes, President-for-life General Albert Clarke gave a rousing speech about Canadian Nationalism, and how the 3 Americans would pay for trespassing on the sacred Canadian soil.

"And now, let the executions begin!" Clarke yelled from his private viewing box, which also held Ari, Shabbak Officer Adam Eshel and Clarke's person bodyguard, Arthur McGregor.

Tony just looked forward as the gates around the area opened, releasing 3 wild animals: a Lion, A Tiger, and a Rhinoceros. "Just stay focused" Tony warned Billy.

"What about Izzy?" Billy asked. Tony looked over to wards her.

"She appears to be on top of things" said Tony. Billy quickly looked over towards her. She had already been able to pick the lock on her restraints and was climbing the poll. Once released, the rhino charged at Billy.

"Oh no" he said as he swung his body out of the way, causing the rhino to miss. Meanwhile, the lion went after Tony. The Lion swung at Tony with its claws. When Tony ducked, the claws caught hold of the chain, and the force of the lion's strike caused them to break.

As the 3 Delta Operators fought for their lives, a figure, dressed in a black rope, slowly and silently walked down the hallway towards General Clarke's private box. As he approached, he shed the dark robe and drew his knife, a micro-tech halo. He crept up behind McGregor and yanked him backwards, holding the blade to his throat. "This Party's over" he declared. Ari, General Clark and Officer Eshel turned to see who it was. Ari grinned his sinister grin.

"Ah, Sergeant DiNozzo, how kind of you to join us. But I'm sorry to say, you're terribly out-numbered" Ari stated.

"I don't think so" replied Three. All around the coliseum, men rushed in, Fleur-de-lis sewn onto the tattered uniforms. Ari only smiled. Three heard footsteps approaching from behind, so he quickly threw McGregor to the ground and drew his 45, quickly firing several shots at the 2 onrushing CNP Guards. He quickly jumped over the side to the ground below, were he joined the rest of his allies.

Tony, Izzy and Billy had already been freed from they're restraints by Chester, who was now taking cover behind one of the fallen pillars. "You call this a diplomatic solution?" joked Billy to Izabella.

"No, I call it Aggressive Negotiations" she joked right back. Despite the Valor of both The Unit Members and The Québécois Freedom Fighters, the group was easily outnumbered by the Canadian Soldiers surrounding them. After an intense firefight that lasted over 20 minutes, the Canadian troops suddenly ceased-fire. The Unit members quickly followed suit. By now, the coliseum had been completely cleared of civilians and only the combatants remained.

"Colonel DiNozzo" a voice rang out. Tony recognized it instantly to be that of Ari Haswari. "Colonel, you and your men have fought quite valiantly, a deed which is worthy of recognition in the annals of Military History. However, surrender now, and your lives, shall be spared" Ari offered.

"Fuck You" Three replied almost immediately.

"That's one way to put it" Tony added.

Ari let out a sinister laugh. "As you wish Colonel" said Ari as he walked away. The surviving allies quickly took cover in the ruins of the coliseum.

_"Sky Train, this is Gunfighter One-One, we are inbound"_ came a voice over Three's radio. Suddenly, 2 Apache ground attack helicopters flew over, firing Hellfire missiles into Clarke's now vacated private box. As the missile s crashed home, several UH-60 Blackhawks flew over head, carrying several chalks of US Army Rangers.

"Form a perimeter around the survivors" ordered Colonel Barrett, who was riding in the lead Blackhawk.

"Yes Sir" the pilot replied. The lead Blackhawk touched down and Tony, Izzy and Billy quickly scrambled aboard. Three, Deeks and Chester scrambled into the 2nd, while the remaining QNA Fighters scrambled into the remaining Blackhawks.

"Where's Tali?" Tony asked The Colonel. EJ quickly realized Tali wasn't with him.

"Oh my God, she's not here" he said, pointing out the obvious. Then it hit Tony like a brick wall.

"Oh God"

**2230 hours, 12 February 2001, Hangar 354-AA, Toronto International Airport, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. **

It was just past 2230 hours, and it was pitch black out. As she waited, Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton slowly raised her Remington R700 Sniper Rifle to her shoulder. "My name is Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton" she whispered to herself. "I am the daughter of Colonel Thomas Colleton and a proud member of The Colleton Family" she added. She flicked off the safety of the rifle and took careful aim towards her target across the field. Ari might have at one time been her half-brother, but that was a very long time ago. She had setup her sniper's nest on a small hill that was just inside the perimeter of the field. She was about to take the shot when someone jumped on her back. The assailant quickly put his hand over her mouth and wrapped his legs around her torso.

"Tali" the man whispered. "Calm down, it's me, it's Tony" he assured her. Tali quickly calmed down, and Tony released her from the submission hold.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the exact same thing" Tony countered.

"Like I told Three, I am here to Kill Ari" she replied.

"Look, Tals, I know why you're doing this, but it doesn't matter, the CNP has beefed up it's security, you'll never make it out of here alive if you take that shot" Tony warned her.

"Just get out of here DiNozzo, I can take care of myself" she said.

"Can't do it Colleton, you're my best friend, and I ain't leaving ya here" he shot back. She looked up from her scope.

"You're a real pain in the ass, ya know that" she said.

"I'll be whatever it takes if it gets you out of here" Tony said. Tali sighed. "Come on, we're leaving" Tony said as he took the sniper rifle from her hands. When Tali crawled away, Tony snapped the rifle to his shoulder and took careful aim at Arthur McGregor, Clarke's Chief Bodyguard. Tony took in a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

**0735 hours, 13 February 2001, US Forward Operating Base, 15 miles south of Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec. **

US Military Forces had been able to secure the Québécois territory below The St. Lawrence River. Unfortunately, Quebec City and Montreal, which were north of the river, still remained in CNP hands.

Inside Colonel Barrett's temporary office, 1st Lieutenant William Hazard and Staff Sergeant Izabella Freya Howsham stood at stiff attention. "Unbelievable, both of you disobeyed a DIRECT order when you went up there, and you nearly got yourselves killed in the process" Colonel Barrett yelled.

"Sir Yes Sir" they both replied in unison.

"I should have both of you drawn on charges this very instant" he yelled.

"Sir Yes Sir" they replied in unison once again.

"So who's brilliant idea was it anyway? Who thought it would be smart to disobey a direct order and charge up there looking for trouble?" Barrett demanded. Before Izzy could even think, Billy spoke up.

"It was mine Sir" he said, lying through his teeth. Barrett slammed his hand down on his desk.

"God damn it Billy, what the hell were you thinking?" Barrett yelled. Before Billy had the chance to say anything, Barrett continued yelling. "That's it, Hazard, you are desk bound until further notice" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" he replied.

"But Colonel" Izzy protested.

"You wanna join him Howsham?" he asked. "Then be quiet" he yelled. "Dismissed" he yelled. Both Billy sand Izzy snapped to attention and saluted, before hightailing it out of there. As they scurried through the door, Tony and Tali walked in. "Ah, another pair of idiots" he said. Tony simply flipped him off as he walked over to Barrett's mini fridge and pulled out 2 beers, one for him and one for Tali. He handed Tali and hers before he sat down in one of the chairs in front of EJ's desk. He put his feet up as he popped open the bottle. "Get your goddamn feet off my desk" Barrett demanded.

"No" Tony replied simply as he took a swig. "Who's got your panties in a bunch?" Tony asked.

"Fuck you" Barrett replied as he sat down behind his desk. Tali shot Tony a very confused look. Tony could only shrug his shoulders.

"You look like hell EJ" Tony commented.

"Look who's talking, those are electrical burns on your face" Barrett countered.

"We ain't talking about me, we're talking about you" Tony jabbed. EJ only grunted.

"He's pissed because Irving Morrell just got his General's Stars" Tali added.

"Already?" Tony asked looking at her. "Didn't he just get Full Colonel a few months ago?"

"General Franks put him in charge of 'Blade Force', the US' armored spearhead thrust through Quebec and into Canada" Tali informed him.

"Know Irv Morrell as I do, I'm sure he'll want to do his best Patton impersonation and lead from the front" Tony threw in.

"Which is why both of you will be with him, watching his back" ordered Barrett. "Together, understand. I'm sick and fucking tired of you too both playing lone wolf. You two are partners now, clear" Barrett added.

"Peachy" Tony said as he set the beer bottle down on EJ's desk and stood up. "As for Irv's stars, get over yourself EJ, life, especially Military life, ain't fair" Tony said.

"Says the man with every medal in the book" EJ said under his breath, thinking Tony hadn't heard.

"Fuck you EJ, you arrogant fucking prick, if life was fair, Johnny Hirsch would be my Senior NCO, and Tom Colleton would still be running things, not you" said Tony as he stormed out, his new partner following right behind.

**A/N- I apologize for taking so long to update, but I've been working extra long hours at work these past few weeks. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would LOVE to get to 125 reviews before I update again. **

**P.S- Happy 4****th**** of July! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! **


	16. Letters

**Chapter 16**

**Letters**

**0515 hours, 15 February 2001, US Forward Operating Base, 15 miles south of Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec. **

"Tony get up" said a voice that roused him from his slumber. Tony quickly grabbed his 45 from under his pillow and in one fluid motion cocked it and pointed it at the person standing by his bedside. "Sleeping with a gun. That could point to some very deep emotional trauma" said the voice.

"God damn it Jordie, I could've shot you" said Tony as he un-cocked the pistol and laid it down on the nightstand next to his bed. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, it must have been killer dragging your shrink's couch all the way up here in the dead of winter" Tony joked.

"EJ asked me to check up on you" she said. Tony grunted as he lifted him self out of bed and walked over to his footlocker. He peeled off his shirt, and Jordan gasped. She knew that Tony had received several Purple Hearts, but she had no idea the kind of abuse that his body had undergone in the past 10 years. They're were bullet hole scares all across his front and back, including 2 over his heart, his back was permanently disfigured with burn scares and even know the electrical burns he received will being tortured were extremely prevalent.

"Aren't you a doctor?" Tony asked, wondering why Jordan was so scared by his wounds.

"Of Psychology, your body, is" she couldn't finish.

"This is what happens in my chosen profession" Tony explained as he pulled out his white camouflage winter fatigues. "Ya know, I've never actually worn these before" he said as he put on a fresh undershirt and slipped on his fatigue top over it.

"EJ's body doesn't look like that" commented Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker.

"The Good Colonel sits behind a desk, and also, I have a knack for getting shot" he said.

"How many times?" she asked.

"I have 8 Purple Hearts, and enough led has passed through my body to shield New York from a nuke" he said. "Actually, other than Chester, no other current Unit Member has actually been hit" Tony realized.

"When was Master Sergeant Martin hit?" Jordan asked.

"Classified" said Tony as he laced up his boots. "This little chat the only reason you came?" he asked her.

"No" she confessed. "I took an interesting phone call at my office at Bethesda, the night after your rescue" she said.

"Who was it?" he asked curiously.

"Your Daughter" Jordan said, which got Tony's full, undivided attention. "she said that the reason Officer Haswari won't reveal your identity is simple. He wants you to be the one that kills Eli David. He hopes that you'll kill Eli, and be killed yourself trying to escape" Jordan explained.

"Then why the hell did he torture me?" Tony asked.

"Pleasure. He's a psychopath DiNozzo, he loves hurting people, and gets off on their pain" she explained.

"I'm getting to old for this shit" Tony complained as he threw his rifle over his shoulder. "If you have anything else to say doc, throw your coat on, because I'm running short on time" Jordan quickly threw on her winter coat and followed him outside.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned.

"Sure doc" he said in a tone that showed he was less than thrilled.

"Why do you still do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked, slightly confused.

"This" she said. "Delta. 12 years, more medals than you can count" she said. Tony didn't answer; he just gave her a smile, tipped the brim of his cap and walked away.

"Listen up shit heads" he yelled to his team. The 4 of them quickly gathered around Tony. "Ok, that's to our fearless leader, we're gonna be really short handed for this one" Tony explained. "Freedom and Sky Train are with me in the lead HUMVEE" he ordered. Then he turned to Chester. "Ironman, take Dragnet. You two are in the last HUMVEE" Move out Tony ordered. As Chester made his way to his HUMVEE, a voice called out to him from behind. He turned to see Lieutenant Commander Parker walking through the snow towards him.

"Master Sergeant Martin" she called out.

"What can I do for you Mam?" he asked.

"I was sent here by EJ to check up on Colonel DiNozzo. I need you to answer some questions" she explained.

"Look Mam, I ain't exactly all that thrilled with 'Old Ironpants' right about now. I have more important things to worry about" he said.

"Let's Role" they heard Tony order as he got into the lead HUMVEE.

"That's me, see ya around doc" Chester said. When he went to turn away, Jordan put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just answer me one question. You've served with DiNozzo for 8 years now. Why does he do it? Why does he keep coming back to this hell?" she asked.

Chester's answer was simple. "Some people are more comfortable in hell"

**0635 hours, 15 February 2001, Tactical Operations Center, Unit Compound, Fort Bragg, North Carolina**

"I don't understand, Tali told me that when she went through all this it look like 30 seconds" complained Izzy to Bridget.

"That's because with her, we faked everything. Tali _David _was dead, and we just created Tali Colleton. With you, we're doing everything by the books" Bridget explained.

"And because Colonel Barrett is an arse" Izzy added, using the British word for ass.

"That too" Bridget agreed. "Now open wide" she instructed. Izzy complied and Bridget stuck the cotton swab in her mouth. She removed it and placed the DNA sample into one of the machines. "Now, we just add your DNA to the AFIS database and we should be all set" Bridget said. "Now, once you're entered into AFIS, all you'll have to do is pass your citizenship test, and you will officially e an American Citizen" said Bridget with a smile. Suddenly, Bridget's computer started beeping. "What the hell" she said as she started typing. "How is that possible?" she asked aloud.

"How is what possible?" Izzy asked.

"If this is correct, you won't have to take that test" Bridget said with utter shock in her voice.

"Why?" Izzy questioned.

"Because you're already a citizen… by birth"

**0815 hours, 15 February 2001, 35 miles south of the St. Lawrence River, Quebec. **

"I don't like it" said Tony as he lowered the binoculars from his face. "It's too easy" he observed as he leaned his torso onto the hood of the HUMVEE. Ahead of them was a stretch of open road that ran past a large farmhouse.

"Maybe it is" suggested Tali who was standing up in the open driver's side door. just then, another HUMVEE pulled up behind them. When they had 1st set off, Tony quickly dropped the plan of having Chester and Deeks keep up the rear, and soon, they were following close behind DiNozzo's HUMVEE.

"Oh Colonel" Chester called out.

"Yeah what?" Tony replied as he turned around. "Aw Fuck" Tony muttered as he saw who was approaching.

"Why the hell have you stopped?" the man demanded.

"Good to see you too Al" Tony replied sarcastically. Colonel Alan Alcott was Brigadier General Morrell's Deputy for the time being. He and Tony had never, and I mean ever, gotten along.

"Answer the question _Lieutenant Colonel"_ Alcott demanded.

"Don't pull rank on me you arrogant desk jockey" Tony shot back.

"Just answer the god damn question" Alcott demanded once again.

"No 'please'" Tony joked.

"That's it, I've had it with you DiNozzo" said Alcott as he drew his pistol and pointed it at Tony. Chester quickly pulled back the slide on his M-16, equipped with an under-barrel M-203 grenade launcher, and shoved the barrel into Alcott's back. At the same time, Tali jumped down from the HUMVEE and drew her 45, and in one fluid motion cocked it and aimed it at Alcott.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" Chester grunted as he shoved the barrel deeper into Alcott's back. Reluctantly, Alcott holstered his weapon. "Now, to answer your question, I stopped because it's too easy" he said.

"So what, you're gonna stop at every farmhouse, every bend in the road" stammered Alcott.

"Yeah I am" Tony shot back.

"Why, the Canucks are pulling back, they don't have time to make a stand at every farmhouse" Alcott yelled. "Just admit it, you don't like riding point" accused Alcott.

"No, I don't like riding point, but I do it because it's my job and I'm damn good at it" Tony shot right back.

"Fine" said Alcott. "I'll ride point, but you keep tight behind me" said Alcott as he put his pointer finger right in Tony's face. Alcott got back into the passenger seat of his HUMVEE and drove off.

"Nobody move" Chester yelled out. Tony looked over at his senior NCO and gave him a nod, which Chester quickly returned. Tony, Chester and Tali watched as Alcott's HUMVEE sped down the road in the direction of the farmhouse. As he got closer the distinctive sound of an RPG round shrieked through the air as it struck the side of the HUMVEE, flipping it over and into a ditch on the side of the road. As the HUMVEE began to burn, the Canadians fired another RPG round at the HUMVEE, causing it to explode.

"Shit" Tony muttered through his teeth. "Deeks!" he yelled. "Bring up that Canuck Land Rover" he ordered. Within a few minutes, Staff Sergeant Martin Deeks had brought up a liberated Canadian Military Police Land Rover. Tony pulled back the slide on his M4 and threw it on top of the dashboard. "Chester!" Tony yelled. Chester came running up as he slung his M-16 over his shoulder.

"What's up Top" Chester asked.

"Take a couple of the 113s, and cut across this field to the back of the house. When you hear these go off" he said holding up a pair of M-33 baseball grenades. "Come in shooting" Tony ordered as he got into the passenger seat of the rover "Ok Deeks, taker nice and easy" he said. Deeks put it into gear and they drove off. "Easy Deeks, easy. Like we're going for a nice Sunday" Tony suggested. As they approached, Tony saw a Canadian soldier pop up in the same window that had fired the 2 RPGs.

"Think they see us?" Deeks asked.

"They have now, punch it Marty" Tony yelled as Deeks slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The Rover sped forward as the soldier fired another RPG. Fortunately, this one missed, landing behind the vehicle. Deeks skidded the SUV to a stop in front of the house. Tony quickly pulled the pins on both grenades and tossed then in through a broken window. The Grenades exploded simultaneously, resulting in the houses, front door blowing out. Tony grabbed his M4 off the dash and he and Deeks quickly rushed the front of the house.

Meanwhile, 2 M-113 APCs, led by Chester, crashed through the back gate. They 2 machine gunners quickly opened up on the Canadian soldiers rushing out of the farmhouse. "Ceasefire, Ceasefire!" Chester yelled, as he waved his hand up and down in front of his face, the universal military sign for "Ceasefire".

With the farmhouse cleared out, Tony walked into its kitchen. By the evidence on the long table, the soldiers had been in the middle of breakfast. Tony walked over to a small bar on the other side of the room and picked up and open bottle of bear. He took a swig and quickly spit it out. "Blaaa, Canadian" he complained as he threw down the bottle. Firing from the hip, he opened fire on the entire bar, expending his full 30-round magazine. After inserting a new clip he looked over at the table. "Ooh, Steak and eggs" Tony said as he sat down at the head of the table, dumping 3 plates worth of the morning meal on to his plate.

"Breakfast of Champions I see" said a voice, making Tony look up from his plate.

"They won't be needing it" Tony replied.

"And what the hell was this for?" the man asked, pointing to the shot up bar.

"Target Practice General gotta keep sharp" Tony joked as he shoved a fork-full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Always a character ah DiNozzo" the man said as he sat down next to Tony.

"So what can I do for you Irv, I mean General Morrell?" Tony asked.

"Just Irv, Tony, we've been friends for far too long" General Morrell replied. Morrell reached across the table and grabbed a plate and took a few bites before speaking once again. "Al is dead" he told him.

"Shame" said Tony, half-heartedly.

"Seriously?" Morrell questioned.

"Cut me some slack Irv, that prick has been a thorn in my side for years" Tony complained.

"Yeah I know. He really was an asshole wasn't he" Morrell confessed. "Doesn't change the fact that I'll still have to write a letter to his mother" Morrell continued. "You're probably well versed in that particular area". Tony set down his fork and swallowed hard. Another very painful memory.

"Yeah" was all Tony could think to reply. Before either man had the chance to speak again, Chester walked in. "What's up Ironman?" Tony asked.

"Top, there's somebody here to see you" Chester said before he noticed Morrell sitting next to Tony. Realizing who he was, Chester quickly snapped to attention and saluted. "Excuse my intrusion General Morrell Sir"

"It's quite alright Master Sergeant" Morrell said as he returned the salute.

"Chester, who's here to see me?" Tony asked.

"Me" said a voice as a man walked.

"Webb" said both DiNozzo and Morrell at the same time.

"Nice to see you too Tony" Webb said as he slide a manila folder across the table to Tony. "Some friends of yours have been spotted in Montreal" he said as Tony opened the folder. Tony shut his eyes quickly and tilted his head back.

"Son of bitch, what the hell is he doing here?" Tony questioned.

"We don't know, that's the problem. It's only the 2 of them, that's it. They are obviously after something. The question is, what?" Webb replied.

"Assholes" Tony commented as he looked through the photos. "Who is this new guy?" Tony asked as he pointed to a man he didn't recognize. He picked up the photo and passed it General Morrell, who in turn, passed it to Clay.

"Teo Gold" he answered. "Simon Ben-Lev's replacement" he added.

"Any relation to the late Director Gold?" Tony inquired.

"Not that we know of" Webb replied. "Does it really matter?" Webb then asked.

"Just wondering" Tony said as he tossed the folder across the table, causing its contents to spill out, revealing photographs of both Mossad Officers/Kidon Operatives Teo Gold and Michael Rivkin.

**1105 hours, 15 February 2001, Office of Personnel, USMC, Pentagon, Washington D.C**

"Oh, come on Danny, I just need this one favor" Bridget begged of her old friend.

"I'm sorry Brig, I can't help you with this one. This assignment is only a TAD, if I screw this up, they'll never let me back with Force Recon" Danny shot back.

"Don't make me pull rank on you Gunnery Sergeant McCoy" Bridget threatened.

"I welcome you to try, Captain Sullivan" he dared right back.

"Oh come on Danny, it would mean a lot to me, and Izzy" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bridget, I really am, but my hands are tied" Danny replied, holding up his hands.

"Come on Danny, you owe us, you owe the Unit" Bridget said firmly.

"For what?" Danny asked.

"Somalia" Bridget replied.

"Fine, but tell me exactly what you want, and I'll look it up. If nothing else, at least I'll spite my old man one last time" he said.

"I need to know where exactly where this man was stationed in November 1980" she said handing him a piece of paper. "His file is in accessible to me. For some reason, it was never computerized" she said. Gunnery Sergeant McCoy looked down at the piece of paper.

"That's because he left the Corps before 1995, when everything was computerized" Danny said. "Wait here" he said as he disappeared into a locked room. Bridget paced back and forth for the next few minutes, waiting anxiously for Danny to return. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Gunnery Sergeant Danny McCoy, walked back out.

"Well?" Bridget asked.

"US Embassy, London" he informed her. "That help you at all?" he asked. Bridget showed off a huge grin.

"You have no idea" she said, still grinning.

**1130 hours, 15 February 2001, 35 miles South of The St. Lawrence River, Quebec.**

Lieutenant Colonel Anthony DiNozzo Jr was sitting on a horses hitching rail when General Morrell walked over to him. "Any news Irv?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah" Morrell replied. "I just got off the horn con El Presidente" he said. "He's going to announce that The United States is going to give full Diplomatic Recognition to The Republic of Quebec" he said proudly.

"Awesome, anyone else joining us?" he asked.

"A few. Germany, Ireland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Malta, Serbia, Kuwait, Thailand and The Philippines" Morrell added.

"Not bad" Tony said.

"Your boys ready to roll?" Morrell asked.

"Yes Sir" Tony said as he jumped to his feet.

"I want you and your boys inside Montreal by Tonight" Morrell.

"Understood General" Tony said.

"Now" Morrell said solemnly. "I gotta write that letter" he added, sending a shiver down Tony's spine. As Morrell turned and walked away, Tony quickly tried to compose himself.

"Delta! Form up!" he yelled. Tali, Three, Chester and Deeks quickly came running over.

"What's up Top?" Chester asked.

"Morrell wants us in Montreal by tonight" Tony informed them.

"Just us?" Deeks asked.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that. We all have ARC Training" he said, ARC standing for Advanced Recon Commando.

"Let's roll" Tony ordered.

**1705 hours, 15 February 2001, Southern Bank of the St. Lawrence River, 8 miles east of Montreal, Quebec.**

Despite it being only a 35 mile drive, it had taken The Alpha Team most of the day to reach the river. They had to stop and check out every farmhouse they passed. Couldn't have any Canadian holdouts ambushing the main column. "That Bridge is heavily defended" said Tony as he lowered his night vision scope. "It'll take at least a Battalion to crack it if we try and take it by force" Tony observed. Before anyone could say anything else, Tony's secure sate phone rang. "Go for Movie Buff" he said answering.

_"Movie Buff, this is Red Cap" _said Bridget.

"What's up Red Cap?" Tony asked. Bridget went on to explain everything she had learn. "Yeah, I know" Tony said with a smile.

"_WHAT!?" _Bridget exclaimed. "_For how long have you know, and HOW?" _she yelled.

"Come on Red, I can't give away all of my secrets. Besides, did you really think I would invite a total stranger to join the Unit after just a few hours" Tony joked.

**1710 hours, 15 February 2001, Arlington, Virginia.**

"I guess so" said Bridget as she pulled over and shut off the car she had borrowed from the pentagon. "Red Cap out" she said hanging up. Bridget placed down the phone and looked over at Izabella, who was sitting in the passenger seat. "You ready?" Bridget asked.

**1710 hours, 15 February 2001, Southern Bank of the St. Lawrence River, 8 miles east of Montreal, Quebec. **

"Movie Buff out" said Tony as he hung up his sate phone. He placed the sate phone back on the dash of the HUMVEE and looked over at Tali.

"I take it Bridget and Izzy have figured it out" Tali said with a smile.

"That they have" Tony said with a smile. "They're telling him now" Tony informed her.

"Good. Izzy's father is a good man, I'm glad he is going to get a second chance" Tali said.

"Yeah, not too many good men do" said Tony. _Good Men _Tony thought as he looked up to the Heavens.

_ Dear Jay and Connie, _

_ As your son's Commanding Officer, this is one task for I have prayed daily that I would never have to perform. By now, you have been notified by the Department of Defense of your son John's untimely demise on 7 September, year of our lord 1994. It may comfort you, though a small comfort it maybe, that his death was quick and painless. And while I cannot give any further details, I feel it important that you know that your brave son died a hero, on the field of battle. Having have served with your son for the past 5 years, he has always carried himself above all others, never, ever failing his fellow comrades in arms. He took the fight to the enemy, and in doing so, saved the lives of his brothers-in-arms, on more than one occasion. I feel how weak and fruitless must be any word of mine which should attempt to beguile you from the grief of a loss so overwhelming. But I cannot refrain from tendering you the consolation that may be found in the thanks of these, The United States of America, whom Johnny found valiantly and died, to save. I pray that our heavenly father may assuage the anguish of your bereavement, and leave you only the cherished memory of the loved and lost, and the solemn pride that must be yours to have laid such a costly sacrifice upon the Altar of Freedom. _

_Yours, very sincerely and respectfully,_

_Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr, Captain, US Army, 1__st__ Special Operations Detachment-Delta _

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Hail Mary, Full of Grace

**Chapter 17**

**Hail Mary, Full of Grace**

**1715 hours, 15 February 2001, Gibbs' Residence, Arlington, Virginia. **

Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jeathro Gibbs poured himself a fresh mason jar full of bourbon as he did what he did, pretty much every other night of the week, work on his boat. He looked up when he heard footsteps walking down the stairwell to his basement. "Don't you ever lock your front door?" asked a familiar voice.

"No need. Everything of value that I have is down here with me" Gibbs replied, not looking up from his sanding.

"Ya know I thought Tony was kidding when he said that all you do is sit down here drinking bourbon and working on that boat" she joked. Then she looked around. "How do you get it out of here?" she asked incredibly confused. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Now that, I'm proud to say Mrs. DiNozzo, that not even your husband has been able to figure that out" Gibbs boasted proudly. Kate laughed as she walked over to Gibbs' work bench and poured herself a mason jar full of bourbon. She took a small sip before placing the jar back down on the work bench.

"How long has it been Gunny?" she asked him. Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Since Shannon and Kelly died?" she asked. He shot Kate a look of surprise. "Tony told me" she informed him, which satisfied his curiosity as to how she knew about his wife and daughter.

"10 years" he finally replied after a few moments of silence.

"Ya know" she paused. "What I'm about to tell you, no one else knows, not even my son" she said. "Three was a twin" she confessed. "His Twin sister died at birth. She was stillborn" she said, bringing a tear to her eye. "Then, 16 years later, when Tony and I adopted Liat, It was like he had received a 2nd chance. Our family was whole again" she said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gibbs asked.

"Gunny, where were you stationed in the fall of 1980?" she asked.

"Embassy Detail, London" he said. "Why?" he asked.

"And you had a girlfriend there, correct?" she asked. "One, Freya Howsham"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Gibbs demanded. Kate only grinned.

"Would you like that second chance Gibbs?" she asked. Gibbs' eyes shot wide open. The door to the basement, and a blonde female Army Officer walked down the stairs.

"Special Agent Gibbs" she said greeting him.

"Captain Sullivan" he replied. With that, Izzy slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Special Agent Gibbs, may I present to you Staff Sergeant Izabella Freya Howsham… your Daughter" Bridget said. Izzy slowly and timidly walked forward.

"Hi Dad" Izzy said with a very nervous smile. Gibbs only remained silent.

**0600 hours, 16 February 2001, Southern Bank of the St. Lawrence River, 8 miles east of Montreal, Quebec. **

"15 minutes" said Tony as he checked his watch for the one millionth time.

"This is stupid" Tali commented. "No, this is more than stupid, it's suicidal" she corrected.

"Calm down Tali" Tony ordered. "Just look at the Brightside, you'll be with the armor. Me and the guys are the ones sticking our necks out" Tony said.

"Stop acting like you didn't volunteer for it DiNozzo" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, well I liked my chances a hell of a lot more before when I did" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Webb just told me that the Mossad Kidon Unit has the bridge rigged to explode, and Rivkin has his hand on the detonator" he said. Just the name was enough to send a chill down Tali's spine. When she was 15, her father had ordered Rivkin to rape her, in order to toughen her up for Mossad. "Hey" Tony whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm and loving embrace. He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Waiting on you Top" Chester yelled. Tony looked down at Tali.

"You gonna be ok Tals?" he asked. She sniffed her nose and Tony used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Come on, ain't nobody gonna stop the Movie Buff and Freedom right. We're the team that can't be beta" he said with a smile, causing her to laugh at his stupidity. "Strength" he said as he held up his fist.

"Honor" she said as they fist bumped.

"Alrighty then" he said as he jumped down off the hood of the HUMVEE they were sitting on.

"Hey" she said as he walked away. He stopped and turned around to face her. "You better comeback, cause I'll kill ya if ya don't" she said with a smile. Tony only smiled and shook his head.

With that, Tony walked over to the rest of his team. "1st Battalion all set?" he asked Chester.

"They're raring to go boss" he replied.

"Good" he replied. "Now listen up. This section of the river is one of the widest. Also, the Canucks have blown every other bridge in this sector. This Bridge is the only way he are going to move anything heavier than a 50. Cal in Montreal" Tony said. "Now, intel says that there is a Mossad Kidon Unit operating alongside the Canadian Defenders" he informed them.

"Rivkin?" Three asked. Tony nodded.

"They'll most likely have the bridge rigged to explode. So our job is to lead the Rangers across the river and seize the other end of the bridge" Tony said.

"Won't they just blow it once we get across?" Deeks asked. Tony shook his head.

"Not likely, they'll wait till our Tanks are on the bridge, so that they can do as much damage as possible" Tony said. "Once we're across, we'll need to deactivate the charges quickly. The tanks won't be stopping" Tony said gravely.

"Why?" Three asked.

"Political Pressure from Washington. They want us inside of Montreal as soon as possible. Not to mention, this bridge is the only way we can get heavy equipment across the river, we need to be able to hold both ends with the bridge intact" Tony said. Then he turned to Chester. "Assemble 1st Battalion" Tony ordered.

"On it" Chester replied as he hurried off. Then Tony turned his attention the river bank. He saw that the engineers had the zodiacs all ready to go. Chester came running back a few minutes later. "1st Battalion assembled as ordered Top" Chester said.

"Good" said Tony as he walked towards the formation. "Straighten em out" Tony ordered.

"Battalion! Tennnn HUT!" Chester yelled. The Rangers instantly snapped to attention. Tony stood before them and paced back in fort in front of them as he spoke.

"My Name is Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr. like every man here, I am a Ranger. You have all been assigned to a mission few would qualify for, and even fewer would survive. I will not lie to you. Mission failure is probable, death, all but certain. The same thing was said, not 56 years ago, when our predecessors, our brothers, were sent to Liberate Cabanatuan. And like our brethren, we will not fail. Each and every one of you will fight on to The Ranger objective, though you be the lone survivor" he paused for a few moments. "As I said, I will not lie to you. I will not lie about the evil that awaits us across that river. Never before has America seen genocide so close to her. he will show the world, just what America stands for…Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of those who dare threaten it" he said. "Some of you might have noticed, there is in fact an extra Platoon attached to this Battalion. You may also have noticed, that they do not have The Ranger Tab on their sleeves" he paused once again. "Instead, they have The Fleur-de-lies. These men are Québécois. They are fighting for their freedom, their right to exist. Much like our fore fathers did in 1776. From this day forward, these men will forever be your brothers. Hooah"

"Hooah" the Battalion replied in perfect unison.

Tony remained silent and un-slung his M4. With his right hand on the pistol grip, he raised it above his head. "God Bless the United States of America" he said. "And on this day, and until the end of time" he paused. "Vive la Republique Belle!" he yelled.

**1130 hours, 16 February 2001, West Wratting Red Lion Pub, West Wratting, Great Britain**

"Where is this Yank anyway?" complained a man as he nursed a beer. As all 3 men were well respected members of parliament, meeting with an American Special Forces Officer was risking. If the press found out, their careers would be over. 

"Calm down Roland, you're drawing unnecessary attention to all of us" said one of his fellow MPs.

"Easy for you to say Nicholas. If the vote goes as planned next week, it's bloody likely that I'll be the next PM" said Roland.

"Ya know, in the States, we call that a humble brag" said a man with shaggy blond hair as he said down at their table. The man spoke with a decidedly American accent.

"And who might you be?" Nicholas asked him. The young man smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"1st Lieutenant William Hazard, US Special Forces" he said.

"So you're the Yank we're supposed to meet with?" the 3rd man, who had remained silent up to this point.

"No, I'm just some random American who happened to walk into this Pub which happens to be out in the middle of no where" said Lieutenant Hazard.

"Are all Americans like you Mr. Hazard?" Roland asked.

"Only a select few, Mr. Cartland" he replied.

"So why have you summoned us here?" asked David. "2 Conservatives, Roland and I, and a Lib-Dem, Nicholas over there" he added. Billy smiled and took another sip of his beer.

"Well, as you 3 were just discussing, next week, there will be a vote of no-confidence against Prime Minister Blair. If successful, Parliament will be dissolved and new elections will be held. The Conservatives will take the most seats, but will fail to win a majority. Thus, Mr. Cartland will become Prime Minister. However, without a majority, The Conservatives won't be able to govern effectively" said Billy. "Which is where Nicholas comes in" he added. "Things are heating up in Northern Ireland. The Occupation is taking a heavy toll on British moral. It's no secret The Nicholas' Party has been against the occupation for some time. The Liberal-Democrats are also pro-referendum; letting the people of Northern Ireland themselves decide their fate" he said. "It's also no secret that Prime Minster Blair and his New Labour Party, are strongly against this. Which leaves the Conservatives on the fence" Billy concluded.

"What is your point Mr. Hazard?" David demanded.

"My point is, that even if the vote goes down as you plan, you won't have enough seats for a majority. That is, unless you form a Coalition-Government with The Liberal Democrats" Billy said. "Give Deputy Prime Ministership to Nicholas and 6 of the 21 Cabinet Seats to his Party" Billy said. Then he turned to Roland. "With you as Prime Minister, David can be your Minister of War. From this position, he can back The Irish referendum"

"What is America's interest in all of this?" David asked.

"You've seen what happened in Quebec. Well, I think you should know that The IRA is planning a massive revolt. I'm not just talking about a few radicals, I'm talking about a 2nd Easter Rising" said Billy, referring to the 1916 Irish Revolt.

"If Parliament is dissolved, the vote for a new Parliament will take place rather quickly. Now, I can get word to the IRA leadership. If the vote is successful, which it will be, you have to push forward the referendum. If this happens, The IRA will have no reason to start another war" said Billy. "It's quite simple gentlemen. Either way, you will lose control of Northern Ireland. The only question is how many British lives will be lost in the process" Billy concluded as he chugged down the last of his beer. "Good day Gentlemen" he said as he rose from the table and walked out.

**0655 hours, 16 February 2001, St. Lawrence River, Quebec.**

"Cut the engine" Tony ordered to one of The Rangers as they approached the river bank. The other Zodiacs quickly followed suit and the small flotilla silently approached the shore. Suddenly, Canadian machine guns opened fire on them. "Move!" Tony yelled. Dozens of Rangers were hit by the heavy MG fire. Tony silently began to pray as his Zodiac approached the shore. He repeated "Hail Mary, Full of Grace" several times. "Let's Go! Rangers Lead The Way!" Tony yelled, as he jumped onto the river bank. The Rangers, led by Alpha Team, stormed up the river bank, quickly over taking the various Canadian machine gun nests. The men of the 1st Ranger Battalion quickly dispersed. Tony's Team, along with 2 Ranger Chalks quickly sprinted towards the Bridge. "Sky Train and Chalk One with Me. Ironman and Dragnet, talk Chalk two and hit the other side" Tony ordered as they sprinted.

Meanwhile, Tali pulled back on the cocking hammer of the 50. Caliber Machine gun that was mounted on the lead Tank. Like a battering ram, the armored spearhead of Blade Force pierced through the Canadian defenses and charged towards the bridge.

From a safe position just down river from the bridge, Mossad Officer Michael Rivkin watched the battle take place with a devilish grin. "Teo, are all charges set?" he asked his number #2, Mossad Officer Teo Gold.

"Yes Sir" Gold replied.

"Excellent. We will blow the bridge sky high, just as soon as the 1st arrogant American tank crosses the Bridge" Rivkin grinned. .

"Move" Tony yelled as his men rushed the north side of the bridge. "Quick, here come the tanks, we gotta remove as many of the charges as we can" Tony yelled. But it was too late, the lead tank was already on the foot of the bridge.

"Ready" Rivkin said holding up his hand, as he watch through binoculars as The American Tanks reached the bridge. "Now!" he yelled throwing down his hand. Teo leaned down hard on the plunger. Nothing happened. "I said now!" Rivkin repeated. Teo lifted the plunger back up and slammed it down again. Again, nothing happened. "NOW!" Rivkin screamed. Teo slammed the plunger home several more times. Still nothing happened. "AHHHHH!" Rivkin screamed as he threw down his binoculars.

"Officer Rivkin, we must leave, the Americans are across the river. the Americans are only 155 miles from Quebec City" Teo said urgently.

Back on the bridge, Tony couldn't figure out what happened. "Who found the receiver?" Tony asked in confusion as Tank after Tank rumbled across the bridge, which now lay safely in American hands.

"Nobody" said Chester as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey dad" said Three as he tapped his old man on the shoulder. Tony turned around to see his son looking down river through his binoculars. "Take a look" said Three as he lowered the binoculars from his face and held them out for his father. Tony took them from his son and put them up from his face. "2 o'clock, about 1800 yards up river" Three said. Tony looked, and saw a beautiful young blond, leaning on her left shoulder up against a large rock that rested on the river bank. In her right hand, she held a board, a circuit board to be exact. She smiled and dropped it in the river. Tony's trademark 1000-watt smile made an appearance on his face for the 1st time in a long while.

**A/N- Next time, on "28 Seconds: Strength & Honor"-**

** The Battle for Quebec continues as The Blade Force reaches the key crossroads town of Montcalm. But, when Tony is unexpectedly pulled from the line, General Morrell orders Three to take command of The Alpha Team. As the battle for Montcalm erupts, Three takes matters into his own hands, and shows the world, what a true hero, really is. **

**A/N- Happy Birthday to my awesome Partner in Crime, "Shortcake99"! Happy Birthday Amy!**


	18. The Breaking Point

**Chapter 18**

**The Breaking Point**

**2100 hours, 16 February 2001, 2 miles past the outskirts of Montreal, Republic of Quebec. **

With only the light of the moon the guide him; Lieutenant Colonel Tony DiNozzo Jr, slowly and quietly made his way out of the city. The white snow crunched under his boots as he hunched lower to the ground. M4 rifle in hand, Tony stopped, when prone to the ground and looked around. Nothing, just a bunch of trees and snow. Fortunately for the Colonel, he was dressed in white camo, and blended in with the ground quite well. He lay there for about 30 minutes before he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching in front of him. Slowly, he looked up, he finger on the trigger of his M4. Not sure of whom was approaching, he brought the rifle to his shoulder and took careful aim. He was about to take the shot, when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, flying out from underneath a white wool cap. Tony lowered the rifle and took his finger off the trigger, but as an extra precaution, he still remained prone to the ground. The women, as he could now clearly identify her, walked up and stopped only inches from Tony's head. Slowly and utterly silently, Tony slowly rose up, leaving his rifle on the ground. Quickly and swiftly, he placed his gloved hand over the girl's mouth and pulled her back behind the tree. The Girl was quick to react, but Tony was prepared. "Liat, calm down, it's me, Abba" he said. Hearing the voice of her father, Liat quickly relaxed and Tony removed his hand from her mouth. "Sorry about that" Tony said as he grabbed his rifle and slung it over his shoulder.

"I am glad to see that you survived that river crossing in one piece" Liat said as she leaned up against a tree. "And how fares my little brother?" she asked. She loved branding Three her "little" brother, despite only being older than him by a few months.

"He's fine, came through without a scratch" Tony replied. "What happened to your friends?" Tony asked, referring to Mossad Officers Michael Rivkin and Teo Gold.

"After the 'malfunction' with the detonator" she said using air quotes, "Director David recalled them to Tel-Aviv" she informed him.

"Shame, and I was looking forward to see my ole' pal Mikey again" said Tony sarcastically. "So, what stands between Blade Force and Quebec City?" Tony asked. Liat reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded up Map. From her jacket she pulled out a small flash light as Tony unfolded the map. Liat turned one the small flash light and quickly scanned the Map.

"Most of The Canadian forces have pulled back to Quebec City. For some reason, they have left the rest of their border with the United States undefended. I do not know why" she said.

"I do" Tony replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Politics. There is a reason that Blade Force is headed for Quebec City and not Ottawa and Toronto. The same reason we didn't get a shot at Baghdad in 91'. Desert Storm was a war to liberate Kuwait, not conquer Iraq. Same with this one. Operation "Frozen Fury" has one purpose, the Liberation of The Republic of Quebec, not the conquest of Canada" Tony informed her.

"You sound displeased with that" Liat observed.

"I don't like half measures" Tony replied. "So, according to this, there is nothing between us and Quebec City?" Tony asked.

"Just one thing" Liat said as she scanned the map once again. She pointed to a very small town, which lay about midway between the 2 big cities.

"Montcalm" Tony read from the map. "What's there?" he asked his daughter.

"It's a crossroads town. You'll need to secure it if you want to have any hope of moving heavy armor towards Quebec City" she said.

"What do the Canucks have defending it?" he asked.

"A regiment, supported by an Armor company. AAA and AT, both dug in. the roads leading to the town are heavily mined. In my opinion, the only way we'll be able to take this town is on foot" she said gravely.

"A suicide mission, my favorite" Tony remarked sarcastically. "That's for the report Princess" said Tony as he pulled her into a warm and loving hug as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How you getting out of here?" he asked her.

"Rivkin ordered me to stay behind and recon your positions" she said with a grin. "Since I won't be doing that, I figured I slip down to Marshlands for a few days R&R" she said.

"Good Girl" Tony said as he gave her another kiss on the forehead. "I better be getting back before anyone knows I'm missing, and you best be getting on your way too" Tony suggested.

"Be careful Abba" said Liat sweetly as she turned to leave.

"You too Hija" Tony replied.

**0700 hours, 17 February 2001, Champlain Tavern, Montreal, Republic of Quebec**

"Happy Independence Day" said Tony as he sat down at the table where the rest of his team was enjoying a breakfast of oatmeal and coffee. With a cup of coffee in one hand and a map of Quebec in the other, he sat down.

"What?" asked Three with a mouthful of oatmeal. Tony quickly head slapped him. "What was that for?" Three asked, his mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" said Tony. Tony set down his coffee mug and unrolled the map. Three finally swallowed the oatmeal and repeated his question.

"The Provisional Government of The Republic of Quebec has declared today Quebecois Independence Day" said Tony as he rolled out the map. He placed his finger on a small crossroads town. "Montcalm, our next stop" he informed them.

"What's there?" Master Sergeant Chester Martin asked.

"It's a key crossroads town. Intel says the area is heavily mined, so we're gonna lead the Rangers in a ground assault and take the town" Tony informed them.

"Not anymore" said a voice from behind them. Tony turned and saw Brigadier General Irving Morrell standing there, a few pieces of paper in his hand.

"You're shitting me Irv": Tony said.

"'Fraid not" Morrell replied as he unfolded the 1st piece of paper and read it aloud. "_Effective immediately, Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr and Master Sergeant Chester Curtis Martin are hereby ordered to report to Loring AFB. Once there, the aforementioned persons will board the next flight to Naples, Italy, signed, Major General Thomas Franks, Commanding General, US Special Operations Command" _he finished.

"Well what are we gonna be doing in Naples?" Tony asked. "We got a war to fight" Tony said.

"I was not privied to that, Lieutenant Colonel" Morrell replied. "Both you and Master Sergeant Martin have your orders" Morrell said sternly.

"If both me and Ironman are off on this little sideshow, then who's gonna run Alpha, and for that matter, who's gonna lead us in Montcalm?" Tony asked, standing up.

"I was just getting to that" he replied, opening the 2nd piece of paper and handing it to Tony. "Also effective immediately, I am promoting one, Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III to Staff Sergeant, and placing him in command of 'Alpha Team' until I deem otherwise. Clear?" he yelled, raising his voice.

"Yes Sir" they all replied in unison.

"Good. You 2 have 10 minutes to grab your gear" Morrell added. "Oh, and Staff Sergeant DiNozzo" said The General as he reached into his breast pocket. He tossed a small plastic bag to Three. "I expect those sewn on within the hour" said Morrell as he walked out. Three opened the bag and pulled out 2 Staff Sergeant's Chevrons.

**1400 hours, 17 February 2001, Main Conference Room, JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia.**

Despite all the damage done by the bomb blast only weeks prior, JAG was, for the most part, up and running smoothly. There was still a lot of work to be done, but Operations were back up and running.

At one end of the conference table sat Petty Officer 3rd Class Jennifer Coates, along with her legal council, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Jennifer twitched nervously in her seat, as they waited for the prosecutor, Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, to arrive. "Stay calm, Petty Officer" Commander Rabb reassured her.

"Yes Sir" she replied as she adjusted the hem of her skirt for the umpteenth time. She did it a few more times before Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie walked in. Neither Harm nor Petty Officer Coates rose when she did.

"Don't you stand when a superior officer enters the room Petty Officer?" she asked in her shrill accusatory tone.

"Not when that officer is trying to put me in prison for something I didn't do" the Petty Officer replied.

"Well that's what happens when try to steal $500,000 dollars from the US Government" Mackenzie countered.

"I didn't steal anything" Jen insisted. Harm and Mac dickered back and forth for a few more minutes before there was a knock on the conference room door.

"Colonel Mackenzie, The Admiral needs to have a word with you ASAP" said Petty Officer 2nd Class Jason Tiner, who was Admiral Chegwidden's yeoman. With a grunt of disappointment, Mac stood up from the table and followed the Petty Officer.

"I wonder what was so important?" Harm asked to know one in particular.

"Oh nothing. I just told Tiner that if he didn't get Colonel Mackenzie out of the room, I'd have him shipped out on one of our 'secret' prison ships for the next 20 years" said a voice coming from the door way. Harm looked up and saw C.I.A Agent Clayton Webb leaning against the door frame.

"Oh Shit" muttered Harm as he ran his fingers through his hair. Standing behind Webb was a red-headed women, dressed in a power suit. "Petty Officer, I would like to introduce Clayton Webb, and you are?" he asked, turning to the women, extending his hand.

"Jennifer Shepard, Deputy Director, NCIS" said Jenny as she sat down. Harm slowly retracted his hand. "Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, stationed on The U.S.S Gainesville, accused of stealing $500,000 dollars from the dispersing office on said ship" Jenny read from the file in front of her.

"Like I told the Colonel before, I didn't do it" Jenn stated once again.

"Well I don't believe you" Jenny replied smugly.

"If it helps, I do" said Webb with a nervous smile, drawling a death glare from Deputy Director Shepard. "Sorry" Webb added.

"As I was saying, this isn't your 1st offense, is it, Petty Officer. Back in Hagerstown, Maryland, you were arrested multiple times for petty theft. Made the transition from petty thief to Petty Officer did we?" Jenny asked with a sadistic grin.

"The Judge back in Hagerstown had it in for me after I broke the windshield of his Mercedes with a baseball when I was 11. he had the local Sheriff run me in every chance he got. He gave me 2 options: join the Navy, or do hard time" Jen explained.

"How would you like that all to go away Petty Officer?" Jenny asked.

"Yes Mam" Coates replied.

"Then I have an offer for you" Jenny said with an evil grin. "It involves going deep undercover. But if you pull it off, you'll receive an honorable discharge and a clean slate in civilian life" Jenny said. "This will be an NCIS Operation, so you will be TAD to NCIS for the time being. Do you accept?" Jenny asked.

"Yes Mam" Coates replied, perhaps not fully understanding the consequences of her actions.

**0700 hours, 18 February 2001, Woods outside of the Village of Montcalm, Republic of Quebec. **

"What's are your mind Marty?" asked recently promoted Staff Sergeant Anthony "Three" Dominick DiNozzo III to Staff Sergeant Martin Deeks, as both of them observed the Village through their binoculars.

"Got a bad feeling about this one… Top" said Deeks with a smile, using the nickname for a Unit Team Leader. Both men lowered their respective Binoculars from their faces and Three gave Deeks a look.

"Drop it Dragnet, I'm not my father. I don't have the Medal or any other decorations for Valor like my father does" Three said humbly

"Not yet" said Deeks with a smile. Their banter was interrupted by the shouting of General Morrell at what appeared to be an American Civilian. Three walked over to see what has going on. he walked up next to one of The Rangers, a 1st Sergeant.

"What's going on 1st Sergeant?" Three asked. The 1st Sergeant looked over at Three.

"DiNozzo" The 1st Sergeant read of Three's breast pocket. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Colonel would you?" he asked.

"He's my father. Why? You know him?" Three asked.

"Reggie Bartlett" said The 1st Sergeant as he extended his hand. Three smiled and took it.

"Three" he replied, giving his name. "Yeah, I've heard of you. You and my old man fought together in Somalia right?" Three asked.

"Crash Sight #1" said Reggie.

"So who's the civvie?" Three asked.

"Name's Barnes, he's a senior policy analyst for the White House. His son is a 2nd Lieutenant with the signal corp. Daddy pulled some strings and got him transferred here, hopping to cash in on an easy victory" Reggie said.

"Ain't gonna be nothing easy about this" Three commented. "Yeah, I remember Barnes, Chester Martin kicked the shit out of him without leaving his hospital bed" said Three with a smile. "He's held a grudge against Delta ever since"

"How is Chester?" Reggie asked.

"Good, he and his wife just had their 1st child about a month ago. You know the Master Sergeant too?" Three asked.

"Back in the day, me and Chester served under then _Major_ Colleton, before both of them got moved up to the Unit" said Reggie. Once again, Three's conversation was interrupted by General Morrell's argument with Barnes.

"Asshole" Morrell commented as he stormed off. Three quickly followed.

"What's up General?" Three asked.

"Politics" Morrell said, spitting out the word. "Not only has that asshole Barnes gotten his pissass son transferred here, but now, he's convinced the President to order me to let that greenshit lead the assault" Morrell spat out.

"So now me and Deeks gotta take orders from the guy that nearly got my old man killed 7 years ago?" Three asked in shock.

"Well that's where you luck out kid" Morrell said grimly. "Barnes has fixed it so that Delta is off the mission"

"WHAT?" Three demanded. "He can't do that!" he protested.

"Oh yes I can" Barnes announced smugly as he and his soon sauntered over. Three quickly balled his fist and delivered a haymaker that Mike Tyson himself would be proud to claim.

"Fuck You" Three exclaimed as he stomped off to deliver the news to Deeks.

30 minutes later, with Barnes back on his feet, Morrell was briefing 2nd Lieutenant Norman Barnes on what has expected of him. "We've setup 4 Heavy Machine Guns here in the woods; they should provide you with adequate cover fire. Rush the Village quickly, and for God's sake, whatever you do, don't stop. If you stop before reaching the building you'll sitting ducks. Now, you'll have support, in the form of Quebecois Resistance Fighters, who have taken up positions behind the Village, now you shouldn't need em, but they're there none the less. Got that?" Morrell asked.

"I got it" the younger Barnes answered sleazily.

A few minutes later, the shooting started, leaving no choice for Staff Sergeants DiNozzo and Deeks but to watch it all unfold. The Canadian Anti-Tank guns and Armored Units opened fire on the on rushing Rangers almost immediately. Sniper and Machine Gun fire also added to the Ranger casualties. After a minute or so of advancing, Lieutenant Barnes ordered the men to stop. "What the fuck is he doing?" Deeks yelled.

"Fuck if I know" Three replied. "Jesus" Three exclaimed as he watched the Rangers get picked off.

Not far away, Brigadier General Irving Morrell, who was a Ranger himself, watched in horror. "Fuck this" Morrell yelled. "DiNozzo! Get your Six over here" he shouted, Three came sprinting over.

"Yes General" Three said.

"DiNozzo, get out there, relieve Barnes, and take that attack on in!" Morrell ordered.

"Yes Sir" Three replied as he sprinted off into battle.

"You can't do that!" the elder Barnes complained.

"Actually, he just did" said a smirking Staff Sergeant Deeks, who had just walked over. Deeks quickly un-slung his M4 and crashed the butt of the rifle across the back of Barnes' head. "Pussy" Deeks remarked.

Three sprinted out onto the snow covered field; a Canadian tank shell exploded right in front of him, but Three just kept running. He sprinted and slid on his knees to Norman Barnes' position behind a large hay bale. Three grabbed the shaking Barnes by the collar and informed him. "You're relieved" Three quickly shot up and ran over to 1st Sergeant Bartlett's position. "1st Sergeant Bartlett!" Three yelled as he slid in next to Reggie. "Gimme a sitrep" Three demanded.

"Most of the Company is pinned down. Chalk 1 tried a run around but now they're pinned down by a sniper. We think he's in the building with the caved in roof" Reggie informed him. Three quickly shot up his head and spotted the building.

"He's there" Three confirmed. "Ok listen up, I want M203 and SAW fire on the building till that shithead is gone. When it's gone, I want the whole Company to move up together, forget the end run, we'll just go straight in" Three decided.

Meanwhile, a dazed and confused 2nd Lieutenant Norman Barnes walked up towards General Morrell, with his sidearm in hand. When he raised it and pointed it at Morrell, 2 shots rang out, both hitting Barnes dead center in the chest. Morrell watched as Barnes' lifeless carcass hit the ground and then turned to see who had fired the shots. When he did, he saw Staff Sergeant Deeks standing there, as he lowered his M4 to his side. Morrell gave him a thank you head nod, which Deeks reciprocated.

With the Sniper dead, Three, 1st Sergeant Bartlett and the rest of the Rangers made their way to the outermost buildings of the town. 1st Bartlett, then Three slid down behind a brick wall. "What do you see?" Three yelled to Reggie who was peeking over the wall.

"Armor and infantry" Reggie yelled back in his Richmond Virginia accent.

"Any sign of The Quebecois?" Three asked.

"Negative" Reggie replied quickly.

"Anything on the radio?" Three yelled over to a Ranger Corporal who was carrying a radio.

"Negative Staff Sergeant" The Ranger yelled back.

"Three, if we don't connect with the Rebels, they're gonna pull back" Reggie warned.

"That's right, stay here" Three said as he hopped over the brick wall, rifle in hand, and charged ahead. Bartlett and his fellow Rangers watched in Shock and Awe as Three charged forward. At 1st the Canucks didn't shot, in fact, they didn't do anything.

Back at the tree line, both Brigadier General Irving Morrell and Staff Sergeant Martin Deeks watched on. _At 1__st__, they did nothing, probably because they were so shocked at what was happening. Eventually the Canadians did open fire on him, but, by some miracle, by some grace of god, Three dodged em all. I watched as Three just over a wall on the far side of the village and disappeared. What has even crazier, was after Three linked up with The Galtier Brothers, he came back, charging back through the village _Deeks observed.

**0915 hours, 18 February 2001, Village of Montcalm, Republic of Quebec. **

The Battle was over and The Rangers and Quebecois Resistance Fighters had carried the day. Barnes was gone, taking home his son's body. there had been over 3 dozen witnesses to Norman Barnes pointing his pistol at General Morrell, so Deeks would be in the clear for killing him. Which left only Three. Three had no doubt in his mind that General Morrell would have some choice words about his actions. But for now, Three was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and now he was leaning up against the wooden oak door of Montcalm's Catholic Church, just resting his eyes for a few minutes. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when someone kicked his boot. Three groaned, opened his eyes and looked up. "Go away" Three moaned as he saw the Galtier Brothers, Chris and Garrett, standing in front of him.

"Don't count on it" said Chris as he sat down to one side of Three, Garrett on the other. Both brothers were dressed in the Navy blue Uniforms of the AROQ (Army of The Republic of Quebec) Forces. Chris had the insignia of "Junior Lieutenant" and Garrett had the insignia of "Sergeant". Not in the mood to listen to the Brothers babble on, Three stood up, slinging his M4 over his shoulder. Three decided to walk around for a bit, just to clear his head. After a few minutes of walking around the now bombed out village, Three's stroll was interrupted by a HUMVEE driving up next to him. as the HUMVEE came to a stop, Brigadier General Irving Morrell hoped out.

"General Morrell" said Three, nodding to the General. "I apologize for not saluting Sir, but there may still be Canuck Snipers in the area" Three said.

"I'm well aware Staff Sergeant" said Morrell with a smile as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "You're probably wondering why I'm here" said Morrell.

"No really Sir, are those my Section-8 discharge papers in your hand?" Three semi-joked.

"Funny man" said Morrell sarcastically. "No, actually they're not, but keep it up funny man and they will be" Morrell jokingly threatened.

"Alright then, then what the hell are they?" Three asked.

"Looks like you and your father have one more thing in common, besides being the biggest pains in the ass this side of The Mississippi" Morrell joked.

"What do you mean Sir?" asked Three.

"I'm putting you in for The Medal" Morrell told him.

"As in The"

"Yes, The Congressional Medal of Honor" Morrell said, cutting him off. Morrell snapped to attention, and saluted. "Congratulations Staff Sergeant"


	19. A Tom Hagen

**Chapter 19**

**A Tom Hagen**

**1800 hours, 19 February 2001, Southern Bank of the St. Lawrence River, opposite Quebec City, Republic of Quebec. **

With Quebecois Junior Lieutenant Chris Galtier as their guide, Staff Sergeant Anthony "Three" DiNozzo and Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton trekked along the bank of the St. Lawrence. With the climbing gear and explosives he would need for the upcoming mission, a beads of sweat dripped off Three's face, despite the freezing cold temperatures. "How much farther Chris?" Three asked.

"Not much, and that's _Junior Lieutenant Galtier _to you Staff Sergeant" Chris shot back.

"Blow it out your ass" Three replied, scoring a chuckle from Tali. A few minutes later, they came to a halt.

"We have arrived" Chris announced.

"Holy Shit" said Three as he took the opportunity to glance across the river. "I gotta climb that?" he asked, staring up the 1100 foot cliff that stood across the River.

"You can back out if you wish" said Chris.

"Never" replied Three confidently.

For the next few minutes, Lieutenant Galtier and Tali watched as Three swam across the mighty St. Lawrence River. even with the added weight, he made the treacherous swim seem like nothing. "How does he do it?" Chris asked Tali.

"How does he do what?" Tali replied.

"Do what he does. He's only 17" Chris observed.

"Some men are born to be heroes" Tali commented.

It took Three several minutes in the icy water to make it to the far side. From the very little 3 remembered from Ms. Gandolfo's Physics class his senior year; still water would freeze at 32 degrees. Fast moving water, however, requires a colder temperature in order to freeze. _Just my luck _Three thought to himself. Three quickly pulled himself and his gear out of the freezing water, as show began falling around him. he made sure the explosives were tied securely to his back he grabbed his climbing rope and reached down for the piton hammer, which was clipped to his belt. But when he reached down, he could seem to grasp it. He looked down and realized why, it wasn't there. It had been washed away with the water. Not only that, but the pitons were missing too "Fuck" he yelled. He looked back across the river and saw that Lt. Galtier and Tali were already gone. With his hammer and pitons missing, that left Three with only one option if he wanted to complete his mission. He had to free climb all 1100 feet. Three dropped the rope off his back and slipped on his climbing gloves. "_I want to be an Airborne Ranger. I want to live a life of Danger" _he sang to himself as he began his climb. 1100 feet was a long way up.

By the time he reached 500 feet, blisters were beginning to form on his fingertips and he arms and shoulders ached. "_I will fight on to the Ranger objective, though I be the lone survivor" _he said quietly to himself, reciting The Ranger Creed. Using every bite of strength, courage and intestinal fortitude he could muster, Staff Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III, free climbed an 1100 foot cliff. His body ached with pain, and his muscles screamed in agony, but he had made it. "No for the hard part" joked Three as he shed his wet suit, revealing The CNP Guard uniform he was wearing underneath.

**0930 hours, 20 February 2001, Quebec City, Republic of Quebec. **

Dressed in the uniform of a CNP Guard, carrying an AK74 on his back, Three walked down the street towards the main Canadian command post in the city. He approached the front door and presented his perfectly forged id to the guard. He Guard nodded approvingly and waved Three along. "Moron" Three whispered to himself. Three walked into the building and quietly made his way down to the basement. Suit case in hand, he walked into the room that served as the main armory/prison. Three smiled to the corporal at the desk as he laid down the suitcase. Three opened the case slightly and reached inside. Three quickly yanked out the silenced 45. and put 2 rounds in the corporal's chest. he then spun around and shot 3 more rounds in the torso of the guard who had been standing behind him. Three wasted little time setting the Semtex explosive charges. Once that was finished, he made his way down the hallway to where the CNP Garrison Commander was holding his prisoners. His 45. still drawn, Three quickly checked the 1st 2 cells, finding them both empty. But when he checked the 3rd cell, he found what he was looking for. "Damn" Three said quietly as he lowered his pistol and slipped it back into his shoulder holster, which was concealed under his CNP Uniform. Inside the 3rd cell, a man was strapped to a chair, his throat slit open, and there were other obvious signs he had been tortured. Three cautiously stepped forward and full the dog tags off from around his neck. They read _Samuel G. Hodges, Lt. USN 765-5684. A+. RO_.

"Rest in Peace my friend" said Three as left the cell. He pulled out his sate phone from it's secure pouch and quickly dialed. "Freedom, this is Sky Train, Phases 1-3 complete, package had expired, repeat package has expired. Exfilling to phase line Alpha, see you at the extraction point. Sky Train out" he said as he hung up.

**1005 hours, 20 February 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

Retired US Army Colonel Thomas Colleton sat quietly on his front porch, drinking a cup of coffee as he enjoyed another peaceful South Carolina morning. "I fucking hate being retired" he grumbled for the umpteenth time. Ok, maybe he wasn't exactly enjoying the retired life. the peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted by a red 1995 Pontiac Thunderbird that came flying down his dirt drive way. Stopping in front of the porch, the driver opened his door and stepped out, a stack of folders in his hands. "Ya know something, you just ruined a perfectly fine cup of coffee" said Colleton as he dumped out the now dust-filled coffee cup.

"Fuck you too, Colonel. You're retired, so I don't have to be doing these favors for you" said the young man as he dropped the files in Tom's lap.

"True, but I can still serve you up a knuckle sandwich that'll keep you full till next Christmas" said Tom as he held up a fist. The man laughed as he sat down in the chair next to Tom.

"Take it easy… old man" he joked. Tom slipped his foot under the chair and jerked it back violently, sending the man down to the floor.

"Amateur" said Tom as now it was his turn to laugh. Still laughing, Tom looked down at the man on the floor. "Well get your ass up Hazard" Tom ordered. Just like old times. Billy quickly got up and dusted himself of, before picking up the chair and sitting down. "So, how was London?" Tom asked.

"It went well, I accomplished what Colonel Barrett and General Clark sent me to do. Now, we just have to wait and see what transpires" Billy informed him.

"Excellent, now, to more, _personal matters_" said Tom with a grin. "You met with the lawyers correct?" he asked.

"Yes I did" said Billy as he picked up one of the files. "And we will have no legal troubles with what we are planning to build" Billy said confidently.

"And you are sure your family's company can provide us with what we need?" Tom asked.

"Absolutely, after all, I'm the aire to The Hazard Family Empire" said Billy with a slick grin.

"Good, very good" Tom said contently.

"Also, Izzy's info proved correct, Tony does in fact have a half-sister" said Billy, handing Tom another file.

"Catherine Middleton" Tom read aloud.

"DiNozzo Senior's biological daughter" Billy explained.

"Does Tony know about her?" Tom asked.

"Not according to Izzy, but only Tony would know for sure" Billy concluded.

"Now that that's settled, what the hell are the rest of these files for?" Billy asked, holding up a stack of 4 files.

"How much do you know about the rest of Tony's family?" Tom asked as he took the files from Billy's hand.

"Abusive Father, mother died when he was 10, sad story" said Billy. "Chester once told me something about his mother having had set up a trust fund for him before she died, which he used to make it through the end of high school and college" Billy added, making Tom chuckle. "What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"That both you and Chester were stupid enough to believe that story" Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Oh, Tony had a trust fund, but I was not setup or funded by his mother" Tom said with a grin.

"Then by who?" Billy asked.

"Do you know what a 'Tom Hagen' is?" Tom asked.

"The character from The Godfather movies?"

"In the movie, Vito's son Sonny, brought home Tom Hagen, who was living alone on the streets. Vito took Tom Hagen in and he became like family to the rest of the Corleones" Tom explained.

"So Tony is a 'Tom Hagen'?" Billy asked.

"Exactly" Tom said.

"To who?" Billy asked.

"Have a see for yourself" said Tom as he handed Billy one of the files. Billy stood up as he took the file from Tom's hand. He flipped it open and quickly read it.

"Oh my god" Billy exclaimed.

**1015 hours, 20 February 2001, Quebec City, Republic of Quebec. **

Bullets clanged off the steel desk in front of him, as Three took cover from the hail of bullets. Three quickly jumped up and sprayed the far side of the room. "Come get me you fuckers!" he yelled as he fired. Despite his strong front, Three knew he was running out of both time and options. Three jumped up and fired again, expending the rest of the ammunition in his clip. He jumped back down, ejected the clip and inserted a new one into his AK-74. with time running out, Three knew that he only had one option left. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small object. _I will fight on to the Ranger objective, though I be the lone survivor_ he thought to himself. The detonator. He flicked off the safety. Slowly, he stood up, detonator in hand. "See ya in hell, boys" he said as he pressed down.

Once the Semtex in the ammo dump blew, the entire building erupted into a giant fireball.

**1100 hours, 20 February 2001, Benzinger's Bar, Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Staff Sergeant Izabella Howsham (Gibbs) nervously sipped her tea as she stared across the table at her father, former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jeathro Gibbs, who was having no trouble gulping down his scolding-hot black coffee. It had been difficult for both of them to accept one another into their respective lives, but both here determined to try. And no one was rooting for them more than Captain Bridget Sullivan, who was sitting across the isle and a few booths down. Bridget turned away from them for a few seconds, in order to take a sip of her ice tea when someone sat down in front of her. Bridget let out a sigh and a slight smile when she saw who it was. "What do you want Danny?" she asked him.

"You" replied Gunnery Sergeant Daniel McCoy of The United States Marine Corps, the same man who had helped Bridget prove that Special Agent Gibbs was in fact Izzy's father.

"Give it a rest Danny" Bridget said with a smile as she took another sip of her ice tea.

"Aww, come on, you know you've missed me" said Danny. Bridget simply rolled her eyes. "Join me for a walk" said Danny as he stood up, offering his arm. Bridget rolled her eyes and smiled as she stood up, taking his arm.

Once Danny and Bridget had left, Special Agent Gibbs finally decided to speak. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, how is your tea?"

"Fine" Izzy replied simply. "How's your coffee?" she asked her father.

"Fine" the elder Gibbs replied.

_No one said this would be easy _Izabella thought to herself. "So, um, if you don't mind me asking, what was my mother like?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Gibbs.

"My Mother hemorrhaged during childbirth and died only minutes after I was born. I never knew her" Izzy explained, as she looked down as her tea cup.

"That was 21 years and 3 marriages ago kid" Gibbs said.

"Oh" said Izzy, who was very disappointed. Gibbs instantly recognized his mistake and quickly tried to correct his error.

""But, then again, your mother was a hard women to forget. She was beautiful, just like you. Hell, you'll a spitting image of her" said Gibbs, putting a smile on Izzy's face. Gibbs reached across the table and took one of Izzy's hands in both of his. "Hey, I know I haven't been a great father, well, I haven't really been a father to you at all, but I promise you from now on that is going to change" Gibbs promised his daughter as he placed a kiss to her knuckles.

**1130 hours, 20 February 2001, outside McMurphy's Tavern, Georgetown, Washington D.C **

Bridget and Danny had been walking for about half and hour and, although she would never admit it to Danny, Bridget was really enjoying it. When they first stepped out of Benzinger's, Bridget was immediately hit by the cold weather. Danny, the gentlemen that he only happens to be when Bridget is around, gave her his coat in order to stem the cold tide. It had been a lovely walk, and both of them were enjoying each other's company. They stopped briefly in front of McMurphy's when Danny noticed that Bridget's shoe laces had come undone. When Bridget started to squat down to tie them, Danny stopped. "I'll get them" he said with a sincere smile.

"Trying for a peek up my skirt?" Bridget asked slyly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Danny said as he began tying Bridget's laces.

"Fine, but you better not be tying em together" Bridget warned, reminding both of them of the old elementary school prank. As Danny tied the laces, Bridget began looking around, merely out of curiosity. When her eyes fell upon the café across the street, they stopped and focused on the back of one of the patron's head's. The very familiar dirty blond hair. "Danny. Get up" she said urgently.

"Hang on, I'm almost done" Danny replied. As the man sitting in the café began to stir.

"God dammit Danny, move" she said as pushed Danny into the wall of the tavern. When the man exited the café, Danny recognized him too.

"Hey isn't that" Danny said, going to point.

"Shut up" said Bridget, cutting him off. She grabbed his hand and shoved it up against her breast and then slammed her lips again his. Hey, Danny wasn't one to complain. As soon as the man had turned the corner, Bridget ended the kiss.

"Well" Danny said taking a deep breath. "1st can I say that that was amazing" Danny exclaimed.

"No you cannot" Bridget shot back.

"Ok then. Any particular reason why you didn't want your CO to see you?" Danny asked.

"Because he's supposed to be in Quebec with Tony, Three, Chester, Tali and Deeks" Bridget explained, not knowing that both Tony and Chester had been called away on some unspecified, highly classified mission. "Another thing is, why is he dressed in civvies, and not his uniform?" Bridget asked rhetorically.

"Maybe we can ask Colonel Mann" suggested Danny.

"What?" Bridget asked.

"Look" said Danny as he nodded his head towards the café. Out walked a blonde woman in her early thirties. "I've seen her around the Pentagon, she's Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, Army C.I.D Internal Affairs division" Danny told her.

"Why the hell is Colonel Barrett meeting with an I.A.D investigator?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah cause I'm gonna know" Danny responded, drawing a look from Bridget. "Sorry" he added, throwing up his hands.

"Come on" she said grabbing his hand. "Let's get the hell out of here"

**1500 hours, 20 February 2001, 10 miles southeast of Quebec City, Republic of Quebec. **

In order to evade radar detection, Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton was forced to fly inches off the deck. With the radio cranking, she was flying along to the pickup point. If everything had gone according to plan, Three will have destroyed the main ammo dump that supplied the Canadian Military Garrison in the city. He willed also have freed a downed Naval Aviator and secured the photos he took of the mass grave sites. "Hang on Three, I'm on my way" Tali said to herself as she flew along in the UH-1 Huey Gunship. As she flew, the familiar voice cracked over her radio.

_"Freedom, this is Dragnet, Freedom, this is Dragnet, over" _said Staff Sergeant Deeks over the radio, he voice sounding seemingly distressed.

"Dragnet, this is Freedom" Tali replied.

"_Freedom, I uh" _he paused, "_I uh need you to come back" _Deeks said.

"Copy that, I will return once I have picked up package" Tali replied into her mic.

"_Negative Freedom, you are to return to base, post-ricki tick, Kingfish's orders" _Deeks.

"Dammit" said Tali to herself. "Interogitive" she said into her radio mic. "What's going on Dragnet?" Tali asked him. There was only silence. "Dammit answer me!" Tali demanded.

_"Just get your six back here" _Deeks said ominously.

**1545 hours, 20 February 2001, US Forward Operating Base, 7 miles south of Riviere-du-Loup, Republic of Quebec. **

To say that Tali Colleton was upset would be an understatement. In fact, to say that she was furious would even be an understatement. Tali Colleton was fucking pissed off. before he had gone off on his unspecified, highly classified mission, Tali had promised Tony that she would take care of Three and keep him out of trouble. And keeping the young Anthony "Three" Dominick DiNozzo III out of trouble was no easy task. When Brigadier General Morrell had dispatched Tali, she was under the impression that she would be picking Three up from the exfil point, not flying 7/8 of the way there and then turning around.

Still dressed in her flight suit, Tali stormed into Morrell's Command Center, slamming her helmet down on one of the desks. "Why the hell was I called back?" she demanded at once. However, to her shock and surprise, no one answered her. in fact, except for Deeks and Morrell, the Command Center was deserted. "What the hell" Tali said softly. Deeks looked up at her, his eyes her red with tears. Deeks tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Morrell finally spoke. "Staff Sergeant, turn on the TV please" Morrell order. With a sigh, Deeks stood up and walked over to the TV. He turned it on and Tali's jaw dropped.

_"This is Shepard Smith reporting to you live from Studio B, and we'd just like to show you, once again, breaking news out of Quebec City. Canadian Military Officials are reporting that they have killed an American Special Forces Operative. And while the body of this operative has not been identified, what we can tell you is that he's approximately 6'2, 185 pounds, and astonishingly, only 18-20 years old. Thus far, Canadian Officials are reluctant to surrender the body" _

Deeks turned off the TV, as Tali's eyes stung with tears, as the warm liquid ran down her cheek. "That description matches Staff Sergeant DiNozzo's perfectly" Morrell explained grimly.

"So what are you saying?" Tali asked, the sadness in her voice more evident than ever.

"Staff Sergeant Anthony DiNozzo III is Dead"

**A/N- Please Review!**


	20. Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 20**

**Behind Enemy Lines**

**1550 hours, 20 February 2001, CNP Command Post, Quebec City, occupied territory, Republic of Quebec. **

"The American Media is reporting the death of their soldier as we speak" said Colonel Lex Jaguden, commander of the Canadian Garrison in Quebec City and loyal CNP Party member.

"Excellent news Colonel" replied Mossad Officer Teo Gold, whom, unbeknownst to both Liat DiNozzo, was still in Quebec. "Director David will be pleased, as will General Clarke" he added.

"Yes, they will" said Colonel Jaguden with a sinister smile.

"Although Colonel, I am not convinced" said Gold bluntly.

"How so?" Jaguden asked.

"It's too easy, far too simple" Gold replied.

"This coming from a man who is in violation of orders simply by remaining in Quebec. You were ordered out 2 days ago by Director David, were you not?" Jaguden asked.

"Yes, that is correct. However, I chose to stay behind" Gold informed him.

"Why is that?" Jaguden asked.

"I believe that someone here in Quebec City is leaking information to the Americans" Gold revealed.

"Who?"

"Mossad Officer Liat Tuvia" Gold said firmly

"Why do you not bring these suspicions to Director David yourself?" Jaguden asked.

"Because, Officer Tuvia is a good friend of Director David's daughter Ziva. If I am wrong, it will be my head" said Gold as he rubbed his hand on his throat.

"I see" sympathized Colonel Jaguden.

"But back to my point Colonel, about the American"

"You actually believe the American isn't dead?" Jaguden asked.

"I have my suspicions" Gold said.

"Very well, follow me" said Jaguden as they walked out of the Colonel's office. They left the building not being used at the command post, after the last one was blown sky high, and walked down the street towards said destroyed building. "There" said Jaguden pointing to a body covered by a sheet. "I dispatched a group of CNP Guards to bury the remaining bodies, most of them were dirty papists anyway" said Jaguden, using the Canadian derogatory slang for Roman Catholics. Gold walked over and pulled back the sheet. The body was horribly burnt and disfigured. Almost all of the skin was burned in some way. It wasn't pretty. "What are you looking for?" asked Colonel Jaguden.

"Something" said Gold as he peeled off the burned shirt from the body.

"I can see that, but what specifically?" Jaguden asked again.

"Dammit!" yelled Gold as he threw down the dead man's arm.

"What?"

"Look at this tattoo" said Gold. Jaguden came closer and saw 3 black dots in the shape of a triangle. They were tattooed just below the knuckle of the middle finger on the left hand. "This tattoo belongs to The CNP Guards. They were used to identify members of the Coup" said Gold. "This man is a CNP Guard. That Fucking American is still alive!" Gold yelled. Gold turned to Jaguden and pointed his finger at him. "You, find Officer Tuvia and detain her until I return" said Gold as he began to jog away.

"And just where are you going?" Jaguden asked him.

"To kill the American" Gold said coldly.

**1615 hours, 20 February 2001, Mass grave site, 8 miles northeast of Quebec City, occupied territory, Republic of Quebec. **

There was a resonant beeping as the dump trucks raised there beds, dumping out the bodies of General Clarke's latest mass executions. The bodies of Catholics, men, women, children alike, all fell into the swallow ravine. Once the hundreds of bodies, which had made up the remnants of Quebec City's Catholic population, had been dumped in to the ravine, the dump trucks lowered their beds and move away from the ravine. A few guards fired a few rounds into it just for good measure. After that, the guard packed into the trucks as they drove back to the city. For the next few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was that of the dead. In other words, utter silence. Despite the below-freezing temperatures, the stench of the dead was unbearable. Slowly, as if coming back from the dead, a body slowly rose from its shallow grave. The man rose up and climbed out the grave, using a piece of torn cloth to with the blood of the dead off his face and body, but to no avail. He had been marked by the dead. He reached down to his right pant leg and pulled out his sate phone. "Any US callsign, this is Sky Train over" he said and then after getting no reply, he repeated himself several times. Then he checks the sate phones battery. "Damn" he said as he threw it down. A bullet had passed right through it. He squatted down and put his head in between his knees, trying to think of what to do next. As if by the will of God, he hears his father's words ring through his head. "DiNozzo's don't quit" he states out loud, quoting his father. Knowing what he had to do next, Three pulled out a map from his breast pocket. He quickly unfolded it and marked his position, the mass grave site, for identification later. Then he noticed something else on the map, a small red x, about 45 miles northeast of his position. "The Seat" he said to himself. When Lieutenant Hodges had punched out, the strong winds had blown him miles from here his seat had landed, the seat that carried the homing beacon. If he could reach it, he could activate the beacon, and hopefully, an American Unit would pickup the signal. Three checked his watch. 1638 hours. It would be dark in a couple of hours and he was facing some of the steepest terrain in Quebec. But he had no choice. Armed only with his 45 and Bowie knife, Three set off. His mission from the get go had been survival. But now, there was something else attached to that. Located with in that ejection seat, are the photos Lieutenant Hodges took of the mass grave sites in Quebec. Now more than ever, Staff Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III knew exactly what he had to do.

**1800 hours, 20 February 2001, Marshlands- Colleton Family Estate, St. Matthews, South Carolina. **

"I still can't believe it" said Billy as he and Tom sat down at the dinning room table.

"Ya know you've been saying that all day, and it's really starting to get on my nerves" Tom told him.

"I know that Colonel, but still. I mean, this is Tony we're talking about here. I just don't understand how Tony, a decorated war hero, could have been raised by a piece of shit like this" said Billy in disbelief. "Does Tony know about all this?" Billy asked.

"Know about? He's taken part in most of it" said Tom as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"WHAT?" Billy yelled, stunned. "That's impossible" Billy yelled. Tom opened one of the files they had been discussing earlier and began to read aloud.

"At the tale end of 91' two men, 'Duke' Lavery and Julian Jerome, tried to kill Tony's stepfather. Tony put 2 rounds in each of their chests and dumped their bodies into the Port Charles Harbor. In 1994, Frank Smith, one of the nations most notorious Gangsters at the time, put a hit out on Tony's father. Tony put a round in the back of Smith's skull and buried his body in the backwoods of upstate New York. In early 95, Tony, along with Chester and Malachi, stole 5 million dollars from The Armenian Mob in Los Angeles. 2 million when to Tony's father and the rest of them each kept one" Tom read. Billy's jaw dropped. "Then later in 95, he covered up the murder of one Joseph Scully Sr, a rival of Tony's father"

"I don't believe you" Billy spat out.

"To be fair, these are only the crimes we know about" Tom said with a smile.

"I don't get it, why would Tony do all this. And how long have you known?" Billy asked.

"Why?" Tom stated. "They 'Why' is simple. How old were you when your mother died?" Tom asked.

"She's still alive" Billy replied.

"How about when your father started abusing you? And then later when he disowned you?" Tom asked.

"My father never abused me. He died a few years ago. He loved me" Billy said, not quite understanding what Tom was getting at.

"Lucky you. Tony's mother died when he was 10. You wanna know what his father did after that? Do ya? Tony's biological father blamed Tony for Rebecca's death. He would beat Tony night after night. Later, after Tony and Kate married, when they were almost 16, Tony's father disowned. Him. Tony was left out on the street with a newborn son and a young wife. You wanna know why Tony protects this man? This man took Tony in and raised him as his own son, and Three as his own Grandson" Tom said. Suddenly, Billy felt overwhelmed by guilt. He had had a loving childhood; he still had his mother and older brother.

"Who else knows about this?" Billy asked.

"Obviously Kate, Three and Liat, but other than them, well… Tali, Bridget, Chester, Malachi and Izzy" Tom explained.

"How the hell does Izzy know?" Billy asked, surprised.

"She was, at one point, MI-6's foremost expert on Tony. She knew everything" Tom informed him.

"Then why are you telling me all this now?" Billy asked.

"Because, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine" Tom said. A man, with combed back black hair, dressed in a designer beige Armani suit, walked in to the room. "I would like you to meet, Tony's Godfather and stepfather, Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr."

**0035 hours, 21 February 2001, Statue of The Angel St. Mary, 50 miles northeast of Quebec City, Republic of Quebec. **

It was Zero Dark Thirty when Three finally arrived at the Statue. Just below the angel was a frost covered fighter pilot's seat. His hands nearly frostbitten, he scraped off the frost in a desperate attempt to local the transmitter beacon. "Come on, come on" he mumbled to himself. The pressed on the button several more times before he heard a faint beeping sound. The signal was transmitting. Three let out a sigh of relief. Now he just had to hope that it was an American and not a Canadian unit that picked up his signal. Three pulled his overcoat tight around his body and leaned back against the Angel. His closed his eyes as he tried to get some rest.

**0045 hours, 21 February 2001, CNP Command Post, Quebec City, occupied territory, Republic of Quebec.**

"Colonel Jaguden!" one of The CNP Guards yelled. Colonel Lex Jaguden came running over to the young Guard's station.

"What is it son?" Jaguden asked.

"We're picking up a distress signal Colonel, 50 miles northeast of the city" the soldier explained.

"Is it one of ours?" Jaguden asked.

"No Sir, it's an American signal" the soldier said. Colonel Jaguden got an evil grin on his face as he backed away from the Control Panel.

"Gold!" Jaguden yelled to Mossad Officer Teo Gold

"What?" Teo yelled back.

"We have a location on the American" Jaguden said with a sadistic smile, one that was shared by Officer Gold.

"Give me one of your men as a guide and 6 hours. I will track down the American Imperialist dog" Officer Gold said with conviction. Jaguden looked around the small room.

"Assault Leader Howe" Jaguden yelled across the rom. Assault Leader was the CNP Guard equivalent of a Corporal

"Yes Sir" said Assault Leader Howe as he snapped to attention and saluted.

"You will accompany Officer Gold, understood?" Jaguden ordered.

"Perfectly Colonel Jaguden Sir" replied Howe, who still at a stiff attention. Then Jaguden turned back to Officer Gold

"You will have 5 hours, before my men will close in behind you" said Jaguden.

"Fine, but you must find the girl, Officer Tuvia, before she is able to inform the Americans that there operative is still alive" Teo said, jabbing his finger into the Colonel's chest.

"Don't worry, we'll find the little brat" Jaguden assured him.

"You better" said Gold as he stormed out, Assault Leader Howe in tow, close behind. Jaguden looked around the room once again.

"Sergeant Crosby!" Jaguden yelled.

"Yes Colonel, at your service sir" Crosby replied, standing at a stiff attention.

"Sergeant, take a squad and locate one Mossad Officer Liat Tuvia. She is wanted for questioning" said Jaguden as he handed a photo of Liat to Sergeant Crosby.

"Yes Sir" Sergeant Crosby sang out.

**0100 hours, 21 February 2001, US Forward Operating Base, 7 miles south of Riviere-du-Loup, Republic of Quebec. **

Only hours earlier, Sergeant 1st Class Tali Colleton had cried herself to sleep over the loss of a dear friend. When Tony, her partner and best friend had been called away for some classified, unspecified mission, he had asked her to watch over his son. And now Tony's son Three, was dead. She had failed. She had given Tony her word and she had failed.

She had fallen asleep on one of the desks in the temporary CP, when she was awoken by a beeping on the computer control panel on the desk she was sleeping on. She looked up, her cheeks still stained with tears. She shook her head to drive away the sleep and looked at the screen. "What the hell" she said as she sniffed back a few tears. She did some quick typing and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god" she exclaimed as she jumped up from chair and stormed out. She sprinted down the hall and out of the building as she ran down the road to a small farm house where the family had been gracious enough to put up Brigadier General Morrell. She sprinted up to the farm house and started banging on the door with her fists. A minute later, a very sleepy General Morrell answered the door.

"Sergeant Coleton, you better have a good reason for rousing me at 0100" said Morrell angrily, most of the anger being contributed to the fact that his friend's son had just died, and the fact that he had slept very little in the last 48 hours.

"General Sir, I have very little time to explain, but I need you to follow me" she told him. Morrell shot her a funny look. "Please Sir" she pleaded with him. Luckily for her, Morrell had fallen asleep in his fatigues.

"Lead on Macduff" Morrell half joked as he slipped his shoulder holster over his shoulder. Even for a man who was fast approaching 40, Morrell was able to keep pace with the young, much more agile Sergeant Colleton. When they reached the CP, Tali did some more quick typing and show the General what she had found. "Well I'll be damned" said Morrell. "And you're sure this isn't so Canuck trick?" Morrell asked her.

"I'm positive General, it's one of ours" Tali confirmed.

"Rouse Staff Sergeant Deeks, I want a Ranger chalk ready for takeoff in 3 hours, hooah"

"Hooah" Tali replied.

**0320 hours, 21 February 2001, 48 miles northeast of Quebec City, 2 miles southwest of The Statue of The Angel St. Mary, occupied territory, Republic of Quebec. **

With his WA2000 Sniper slung over his shoulder, and the arrogant young Assault Leader (Corporal) Howe following close behind. "The Statue of the Angel is only a few more miles away" Howe pointed out.

"Yes, I know" Gold replied smugly. Suddenly, there was a loud clicking sound below Howe's foot. Both men stopped in their tracks.

"What is it?" gulped the very nervous Howe.

"A Mine" said Gold without even looking.

"What do I do?" Howe asked.

"Don't move" said Gold as he walked away. And with that Gold just continued walking on towards the statue. He walked over the hill and then another, when he heard a large "BANG". A sadistic smile spread across the face of Mossad Officer Teo Gold.

About 20 minutes later, Teo had reached the statue. He unslung his WA2000 and switched on the night-vision scope. He setup the rifle on s fallen tree, about a klick north of the statue, his scope set on the ejected pilot's seat. He could see much, except for the faint outline of a gloved hand on the side of the seat. Teo let out a quiet snicker. "I have until dawn my American friend, let us see who can wait longer"

**0500 hours, 21 February 2001, Quebec City, occupied territory, Republic of Quebec. **

It was soon to be daybreak as Liat DiNozzo walked down the quiet street. It had been a long day and night, and Liat walked at a brisk pace, trying to return to her temporary apartment, where she had a radio stashed. Using her key, she entered the apartment complex and entered the central square. Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by a squad of Canadian troops. "Good evening Officer Tuvia. My name is Sergeant Crosby, and you are under arrest". Before Liat had a chance to react, shots rang out, and several of the Canadians dropped to the ground, dead. More shots, automatic weapons fire, rang out, before the Canadians knew what hit them, they were all dead. Liat was absolutely stunned. Suddenly, a man dressed in all black.

With his P-99 pistol drawn, the man yelled "get the hell away from here" in a heavy German accent. But Liat just stood there, despite all her instincts telling her to run. Other than her father, she had never seen such skillful shooting. "_Gott en Himmel" God in Heaven. _The man holstered his weapon and grabbed Liat by the wrist and pulled her along. "Come on" he growled.

"Who are you?" she asked, not fighting him.

"A friend of your father" he said as he dragged her along. He dragged her over to a parked Red 1998 Jeep Cherokee 4x4. "Get in" he instructed.

**0515 hours, 21 February 2001, US Forward Operating Base, 7 miles south of Riviere-du-Loup, Republic of Quebec. **

"Ten-Hut" yelled Staff Sergeant Deeks when General Morrell entered the room. The Ranger chalk snapped to attention. Everyone in the room, except for Tali, was dressed in Commando fatigues and had camo paint on their face. "Chalk Four is ready General" said Deeks as he saluted the General.

"Excellent Staff Sergeant" said Morrell as he returned the salute. Then he turned to face the Rangers. "Listen up men, we have a Ranger down behind enemy lines" Morrell informed them. "Now, he is currently transmitting a locator beacon signal, which we have locked in on, however, I have no doubt that the Canucks have homed in on it too" he said gravely. "Time is off the essence Gentlemen, and we have very little of it to spare" Morrell said severely. "Mount Up!" he yelled. The Rangers quickly hustled out of the room. Morrell turned to Tali, who was dressed in a pilot's jumpsuit and helmet. "You ready Sergeant?" he asked.

"I'm a Colleton, General. I was born ready" said Tali with a confident smile.

"Good, let's move, we're wheels up in 5" said Morrell. With that, Tali left the room, leaving just Deeks and Morrell in the CP. "How about you Staff Sergeant, you ready to lead?" Morrell asked seriously. Before Deeks had a chance to answer, Major General Gregory Bowden, who was Morrell's superior, stormed into the room, followed by 2 MPs.

"General Morrell, you are ordered to stand down" Bowden barked.

"Not gonna happen Greg" Morrell replied.

"Gentlemen, place Brigadier General Morrell under arrest" Bowden ordered. The MPs moved forward, but before they could, Deeks stepped in front of Morrell.

"I don't think so" Deeks said as he unslung his M-4 from his shoulder. When one of the MPs made a move forward, Deeks cracked him across the face with the butt of his rifle. He then turned and slammed the butt of the rifle into the other MP's stomach, causing him to keel over. Deeks then raised up the rifle and crashed it down like a battering ram onto the MP's back, knocking face first onto the ground. Finally, Deeks flipped around the rifle and aimed it at Bowden. "You're not stopping us today" said he said as he jabbed the barrel into Bowden's chest.

"You're finished Deeks, and you too Morrell" Bowden threatened.

"We'll see about that" said Morrell as he picked up his Desert Eagle from his desk and place it in his cross-draw holster. He then picked up his M-16 and slung it over his shoulder. "Deeks, on me" Morrell ordered.

"Yes Sir" replied Deeks, who still held his own rifle.

**0600 hours, 21 February 2001, The Statue of The Angel St. Mary, 50 miles northeast of Quebec City, occupied Territory, Republic of Quebec. **

It had been almost 3 hours, and Mossad Officer Gold was beginning to lose his patience. He knew that he had only a few minutes before the sun came up and Colonel Jaguden's men would come rushing in. in the past 3 hours, the faint outline of the black glove had not moved. Suspecting something wrong, Gold set down his sniper rifle and drew his sidearm, a Jericho 941 pistol. Slightly crouched over, Gold slowly approached. When he reached the chair, he discovered he had made a grave error. They glove was empty. "Shit" he said. In his peripheral vision, a man quickly rose up from an adjacent snow bank, in his ungloved hand he held a Colt 45. The man fired several shots before Gold had a chance to even open fire. A total of 4 bullets struck Gold, 2 in the chest, one in the throat and one in the head. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Officer Gold was dead. _Too bad it wasn't Rivkin_ Three thought to himself. 45 still in hand, Three walked over and stood over Officer Gold's body. He raised the pistol and fired the remainder of the clip, just for good measure. As he reloaded he thought, _Vengeance is mine, sayith the Lord._ A soft rumbling that came from over a nearby hill, jarred Three from his thoughts. Suddenly, dozens of Canadian armored personnel carriers, infantry carriers, and a few light tanks came rumbling and rolling over the hill at breakneck speed. "Son of a bitch" he said as the oncoming vehicles rushed towards him. Then from behind, over the Cliffside, came the unmistakable sound of whirling chopper blades. "Hueys" Three said confidently.

"There he is General" Tali pointed out from the pilot's seat, to Brigadier General Morrell, who was seated next to her in the UH-1 Huey Gunship.

"Take er' Cliffside Tals, Three'll know what to do" Morrell said.

Three watched as the Huey turned parallel with the cliff. Thinking quickly, Three grabbed the tape of film that showed the mass grave sites from the ejected seats and shoved it in his breast pocket. Three was stuck between The Devil and the deep blue sea, he knew he had only one choice. He turned towards the edge of the cliff and took off running. Sprinting as fast as he could, Three felt the heat as machine gun bullets flew past him. "AHHHHH!" he yelled as he jumped for it. He flew off the cliff towards the helicopter. Reaching out, he just managed to catch the skid plate and he quickly wrapped his body around it. Then, a hand appeared in front of his face, an offer to help him up. Three took the hand, which he soon realized belonged to Deeks. Deeks pulled him up and into the chopper.

Sergeant 1st Class Colleton looked back in the chopper at the battered, beaten, but triumphant Three DiNozzo. Still caked in the smell and blood of the dead, Three was finally safe. Tali watched as "Nice of you to join us Staff Sergeant" said General Morrell as he reached for the radio. "This is Kingfish, package retrieved, I repeat, Sky Train aboard" he said. Then suddenly, much to Three's confusion, Morrell switch languages. "Leutnant Breidenbach, Dies ist General Morrell. Engagieren, ich wiederhole, engagieren" _Engage, I repeat, engage_

_"Jawhol, Herr General"_ replied a female voice over the radio. Suddenly a swam of Eurocopter Tiger attack helicopters swarmed in, opening fire on the Canadian Unit, that happened to be led by Colonel Jaguden himself.

"Who the hell are they?" Three yelled up to General Morrell and Tali.

"Germans" said Morrell as he looked back at Three. "They came in yesterday at about 0900" Morrell informed him. Three just stared back at him. He had been through and seen enough of hell in the past 3 days to last a lifetime. "Let's head for home Sergeant" Morrell said to Tali. Three just leaned back and smiled.

**0900 hours, 21 February 2001, Black Cat Inn, Narrowsburg, Virginia. **

Colonel Edward James "EJ" Barrett felt very out of place walking into a bar at only 9 o'clock in the morning. He gave a nod to the bartender and proceeded to walk into the back room of the bar. He entered the room and closed and locked the door behind him. "You're late" said the blonde women sitting at the table in front of him.

"Sorry, I hit traffic" said EJ as he sat down in front of her.

"You're lying Colonel. You forget, my men are following your every move" she said.

"What the hell do you want from me Hollis?" EJ asked her.

"It's simple, you are going to help IAD build a case against Lieutenant Colonel Anthony DiNozzo Jr." she said sternly.

**A/N- Well school has started back up again and I'm still working full time, but I promise you I will update as quickly as I can. Also if anyone wants to discuss the 28 Seconds series with me, please feel free to shoot me a PM. I love hearing from you guys. **

**I'm literally uploading this from my car b/c im listening to President Obama's speech on the radio. **

**P.S- PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Hanging On

**Chapter 21**

**Hanging On**

**0900 hours, 28 February 2001, MTAC, Headquarters-British Military Intelligence Section-6, London, England**

Along with Deputy Director Stephan Saunders of MI-6, EJ, Bridget and Izzy watched the big screen from within the British version of MTAC. On screen was a live video of a Russian Ultranationalist base on southeastern Russia, near the Chinese border. Tony, aka The Movie Buff, had managed to infiltrate the base and plant several cameras along the runway. "Gents, I believe it is time for our strike" said Saunders, who was Izzy's former boss. Izzy just ignored him.

"Give Movie Buff more time" cautioned Bridget.

"That is not your decision Captain Sullivan" retorted Saunders as he picked up his phone. "Yes this is Saunders, in from HMS Devonshire that she is cleared to fire' he said as he hung up.

"Wait" Bridget pleaded.

"What the devil for" Saunders stated smugly.

"Deputy Director, Devonshire reports, 'missile away' time to target, 4 minutes, 28 seconds" said one of the British MTAC Techs.

"Excellent" Saunders said. Then he turned to EJ. "EJ, get your man out of there". EJ walked over to the radio to talk to Tony.

"Wait" said Izzy, not taking her eyes off the MTAC screen. She was starting at an armed Aero L-39 Albatross Fighter-Bomber. Unfortunately, the undercarriage, and the plane's payload, were blocked by a truck parked in front of it. "Just wait" said Izzy.

"Yes Movie Buff, I can see it, it's a truck parked in front of a plane, so what?" EJ asked in the radio. "No, don't tell me to wait" EJ shot back. Bridget walked over and pressed the speaker key on the radio set.

"_Just look at the fuckin scene" _came Tony's voice yelling over the radio. EJ looked up at the scene and saw that the truck was pulling away, revealing the Albatross' payload.

"Oh my God" said Bridget as she grabbed the mic out of EJ's hand. "Movie Buff, those are Soviet SB-5 Nuclear Torpedoes. If the missile hits them"

**1605 hours, 28 February 2001, Russian-Ultranationalist Base, 350 miles northwest of Vladivostok, Kamchatka Oblast, Russia**

"On it" said Tony as he tucked his radio in his jacket. He pulled a ski masked over his face and stood up. He quickly made his way towards the runway, attaching a sticky bomb to a passing fuel truck that was headed to the other side of the runway. As Tony approached the L-39, the fuel truck exploded, sending the base into absolute chaos. Tony quickly jumped up the step ladder of the Albatross and coldcocked the pilot before tossing his KO'd body to the snowy ground. Tony hopped into the cockpit and threw on the pilot's helmet. "Fuck pre-flight" he said as he started flipping switches, firing up the L-39's engine. As he was doing this, some of the terrorists noticed him and started to surround him. Tony quickly released the safety catch on the weapons and began firing off the rockets into the fuel and ammo storage dump.

Once the engines were ready, Tony got the plane moving forward towards the runway and switched to the guns. He fired off hundreds out rounds at the onrushing terrorists. He heard Bridget's voice come from the radio that was safely tucked inside his jacket _"28 Seconds"._ Tony moved the plane onto the end of the runway and slammed back on the throttle. "_10 Seconds" _came Bridget's voice as the L-39 rocketed down the runway as the Cruise Missile crashed into the base, sending up a massive fireball.

**1610 hours, 28 February 2001, MTAC, Headquarters-Military Intelligence Section-6, London, England.**

As the fireball erupted, the feeds from the camera went dead. "No" said Bridget softly as she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek.

_"Movie Buff to Red Cap, ask that Limey Bastard where he'd like his bombs delivered"_

**2 months later- 1930 hours, 22 April, 2001, White House, Washington D.C**

It had been 2 months since Three was pulled out of Quebec City. It had been 6 weeks since The CNP was thrown out of Quebec and forced to sign the Treaty of Dublin. The CNP Canadian Regime was forced to recognize The Republic of Quebec a sovereign nation. With Canada now under CNP control, and France and Belgium wavering, The United States pulled out of NATO, and formed a new world alliance, CDS, The Compact of Democratic States. With The US and Germany as its leading members, Quebec, Poland, Romania, Portugal and Norway are the initial signatory members. A week later, British Prime Minister Tony Blair was ousted by a vote of no confidence, and the leader of the shadow Government, Roland Cartland, accented to the seat of Prime Minister. His 1st move was to instil MP David Cameron as Minister of War. In order to keep Blair's Party from making too much trouble, Cartland's Conservative Party formed a coalition government with The Liberal-Democratic Party. Their leader, MP Nicholas Clegg, was appointed Deputy Prime Minister, and 6 of the 21 cabinet seats went to the Lib-Dems. With Coalition and Cartland now in power, the referendum for Irish Independence passed with little incident. Ireland and Northern Ireland united as one, forming The Irish Republic. On March 29th, both The United Kingdom and The Irish Republic joined the CDS.

The US and ROQ, Republic of Quebec, signed a Status of Forces Agreement, allowing The US Military to establish permanent Army and Air Force Bases in Quebec, as well as a Submarine base along the northern Atlantic coast. In exchange, The US agreed to begin accepting Quebecois Military Cadets into West Point.

Three rapidly recovered from his injuries, and was awarded his 1st Purple Heart. EJ and Jordan continued to make Wedding Plans, and even set a date, July 29th. Meanwhile, Bridget followed EJ to several of his clandestine meetings with Lieutenant Colonel Mann of IAD. Something was obviously off, and until she could prove anything, Bridget decided not to inform Tony.

Which brings us to the night of April 22nd, 2001. Tonight was the night that Staff Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III was to be awarded his Medal of Honor by President George W. Bush. The night would start off with the medal presentation. Due to the highly secretive and classified nature of The Unit, there would be a media blackout for the entire affair. Following the presentation, a few select members of the Unit were invited for dinner with the President. The invitees being, The DiNozzo Family, EJ and Jordan, and Bridget. Fortunately for Tony and Kate, Liat was able to attend.

Everyone stood when President Bush entered the East Room of The White House. The military men all snapped to attention for their Commander-in-Chief. "Be seated" said President Bush. Everyone sat down, except for Three who stood beside the President in the at ease position. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Tonight, we are here to take part in my favorite part of this job. Tonight, we are here to award our Great Nation's Highest Honor, The Medal of Honor, to one of her bravest soldiers. In the early morning hours of 18 February 2001, Staff Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III, with actions above and beyond the Call of Duty, selflessly led an attack to liberate The Quebecois Village of Montcalm. With the attack pinned down by heavy enemy fire, Staff Sergeant DiNozzo charged into battle, braving both shell and machine gun fire. He carried on the attack and carried the day. Within a matter of hours, Montcalm, a key cross roads town en route to Quebec City, had been liberated. If not for the brave actions, many more brave Americans would have died during the battle of Montcalm. But it would be a few days later when Staff Sergeant DiNozzo would show his true heroism. While on a special intelligence gathering mission inside Quebec City, he was able secure a map and photo graphic evidence, showing over a dozen mass grave sites, containing the bodies of Catholics that were murdered at the hands of Canadian National Party Regime. Because of him, justice will be served. Because of Staff Sergeant DiNozzo, the guilty will be punished. The people of both these United States of America and The Republic of Quebec, will forever be in his debt. With that, It is my great pleasure and honor, as my father did with his, to award the Congressional Medal of Honor, to US Army Staff Sergeant Anthony Dominick DiNozzo III". One of the president's aides came up with the velvet box containing the medal. The President picked up the medal and walked up behind Three. He draped the light blue ribbon around Three's neck so that the medal was in front of his neck, just above his chest. The president interlocked the clasp and let the medal hang from Three's Neck. With that done, the President stepped out from behind Three, and Three turned to shake hands with the President. Everyone stood and clapped when Three and the President shook hands.

After that everyone broke up into small groups. Colonel Barrett and Jordan had the opportunity to introduce Erica Jane, EJ's 20 year old daughter to the President. "Edward, so nice to see you "said President Bush as he shook hands with Colonel Barrett.

"Always a pleasure Mr. President" EJ replied. "Mr. President, I would also like to introduce you to the 2 most important ladies in my life, 1st, my wonderful fiancé, soon to be wife, Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker" EJ said.

"Mr. President" Jordan said as she curtsied. The President took Jordan's hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Parker" said the President. As Jordan rose from her curtsy, Colonel Barrett introduce his daughter and namesake to, Erica Jane to President Bush.

"And this lovely young lady is my beautiful daughter, Erica Jane" said EJ introducing her.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. President" said Erica Jane as she stuck out her hand.

Meanwhile, Three was being congratulated by his mother, Kate, and his sister, Liat. "Congrats honey, I'm so proud of you" said Kate as she gave her son a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" Three protested, getting a laugh out of his older sister.

"Congrats little brother" said Liat as she gave her "little" brother a tight hug, which he reciprocated.

"Thanks Sis" Three replied as he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Bridget was sitting off to the side, alone. Seeing this, Tony came over and sat down on the bench next to her. "Any particular reason you're sitting here all alone?" Tony asked her.

"I just kind of feel out of lace, ya know?" she said.

"Like when you went with me to Lucky's graduation last year?" Tony asked, referring to his godson, Lucky Spencer.

"Ah yes, the incomparable Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. that is one child I will never forget" said Bridget with a smile.

"Still doesn't answer my question" Tony replied. Bridget sighed.

"Yes, just like then, I do… feel out of place" she mumbled. "But it was different up in Port Charles. Then, you had brought me so that I could meet your family. Now, I'm the only one here without a family. I just feel out of place" she said with a sigh and sagged shoulders. Tony slipped his armed around Bridget's shoulder; a move which happened to catch Kate's eye.

"Come on, you're in the White House, Three just got the medal, this is a time for everyone to be happy" Tony said as he tried his best to cheer her up.

20 minutes later, dinner was served, and those who had been invited made their way to the White House's Executive Dining Room. Those who had not been invited, went their separate ways. Chester and Meg, who had a young son who was only a few months old, decided to call it an evening and headed back to their hotel. Deeks, Cole and Weston, under orders from Tony, and under the watchful eye of Tali, stood guard outside the building alongside the Secret Service. Deciding there was nothing else to do, Billy and Izzy headed for the nearest bar.

**2045 hours, 22 April 2001, McMurphy's Tavern, Georgetown, Washington D.C**

McMurphy's was surprisingly not busy when Billy and Izzy arrived. They both pulled up barstools at the bar, and Billy ordered. "Gimme a Coors" he said. When Izzy raised her hand to order, Billy grabbed it and put it down on the bar. "And the lovely young lady to my left will have an O'Doulls" said Billy, ordering her a non-alcoholic beer. Izzy shot Billy a look. "Chill out Iz, you're 19" he said with a smile.

"Which means what? That you can make my decisions for me?" Izzy asked.

"No, it means that you are too young to drink" Billy said. Their mini-argument ended when the bartender delivered their drinks.

Ever since Colonel Barrett had made them partners back in February, their friend and partnership had grown stronger and stronger. Both of them would easily agree that they were best friends. Even back when Izzy 1st joined the Unit back in October, Billy had been the 1st friend she had made. Even back in March, when Billy went home to Pittsburgh on leave, he had asked Izzy to join him; an invitation which she immediately accepted. She got to meet both Billy's mom, and older brother. When she 1st joined the Unit, Chester had told her that Billy was the heir to The Hazard Family Empire. Her 1st impression of Billy was that he was a trust-fund baby who joined the Army just for kicks. She soon learned that Billy was a dedicated young officer, who joined the Army because he didn't want to be a businessman like his older brother. Billy carried his K-98k Sniper Rifle because he wanted to be different. And the nit gave him that chance, the chance to be different. She admired that in him. His independent streak. She also found his new hair cut to be very cute. He had cut off his blonde locks and now had a buzz cut just like everyone else in the Unit.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their drinks. Billy loved spending time with Izzy. She was his best friend and his partner. She was also the most important person in his life. Up until Izzy learned of her father's identity, Billy would have said that he was the most important person in Izzy's life, and he would have been right. Now that the truth was out about Special Agent Gibbs being Izzy's father, Billy was scared to death that he wouldn't be important to Izzy anymore. However, unbeknownst to Billy himself, he had become even more important to Izzy than ever before. Her relationship with her father was important to her yes, but still, if she was forced to choose between Billy and her dad, she would choose Billy every day of the week and twice on Sunday. _Mrs. Izabella Hazard _she thought to herself. Yes, she was in love with Billy, or Hazz as he jokingly called himself. Along with his new haircut, Billy had tried out several new "Names" to call himself. Eventually, he got to "Hazz". It was a new name, along with a new haircut, for a brand new Hitman. Unfortunately for Izzy, one thing had remained the same. Billy still didn't love her back. At least, so she thought anyway. For Izzy, it was going to be a long night.

**2345 hours, 22 April 2001, Sub-level parking, White House, Washington D.C.**

After a lovely evening with The President and his family, EJ and Jordan were making their way to their car, EJ's brand new blue 2001 Ford Mustang GT. The younger EJ, Erica Jane, had already left in her own car, heading back to their hotel. It had been a lovely evening. With the pressure he was getting from Lieutenant Colonel Mann, EJ was looking for a way out. He was hopping the President could be that out, for him, and his family. The last thing he wanted was for his past to come back to harm his family. They approached the Mustang as EJ fished in his pockets for his keys. Just as he pulled them out, Jordan grabbed them out of his hand. "I'm driving" she said as she dangled the keys in front of EJ's face.

"You're lucky I love you" said EJ as he opened the passenger door. Normally, nobody but EJ drove his Mustang; but just this one time, on such a wonderful night, he decide to make an exception. Jordan started the car and they pulled out. Jordan waved to Tony, Three and Kate as they drove past, EJ, did not.

"Any particular reason you didn't wave?" Jordan asked.

"Just tired I guess" said EJ as Jordan made her way down the driveway to Pennsylvania Ave. despite popular perception, the streets of DC, especially near the White House, were very quiet at night. Jordan pulled up and revved the engine as the front gate opened.

"Ready?" Jordan asked as she continued to rev the engine.

"Should I be?" EJ replied with a grin.

"Always" Jordan said as she shifted and peeled out of The White House driveway. Jordan speed down to the right of the driveway and then yanked on the emergency, sending the car into a fish-hook turn. She quickly released the brake and sped back towards the White House. They laughed as they drove, until suddenly and unexpectedly, Jordan lost control, and car was sent into a violent roll and it crashed off the road.

Tony and his kids watched in horror as EJ's car went into the roll. "Colonel!" Tony yelled as the car flipped off the road. "Liat, get an ambulance. Three, on my six" Tony ordered as he and Three took off running towards the crashed car. With a few Secret Service agents, Bridget, Deeks, Weston, Cole and Tali trailing them, Tony and Three were the 1st to reach the wrecked Mustang. "Three get the Colonel, I'll get Jordan" Tony said as he side on his knees to in front of the blown out wind shield.

"Colonel Barrett, you ok?" Three asked as he kicked in the passenger door window. With a few lacerations to his face and arms, and some bruising to his torso, EJ emerged otherwise unharmed.

"Yeah I'm ok" he said as he leaded against the side of the upside down car for support.

"Good, you gave us quite the scare" Three said as he gave EJ a slap on the back, making the Colonel wince in pain. "Oops, sorry" he said apologizing. Meanwhile Tony was pulling Jordan's body from the wreckage. "Hey dad, how's Commander Parker?" Three asked. Tony bent his head down and placed his ear over Jordan's mouth and watched her chest not moved.

"Liat, what's the ETA of the ambulance?" Tony yelled to his approaching daughter as he removed his coat.

"5 mikes, why?" she asked.

"Because she's not breathing" Tony said urgently as he began CPR on Jordan.

Tony continued CPR on Jordan for the next few minutes until the ambulance arrived to take her Washington General. The EMTs loaded Jordan into the ambulance and Tony jumped into the ambulance with her. Bridget, who had been helping Tony, jumped in as well. Once the ambulance pulled away, Tali began to inspect the damage.

"Hey, Dragnet" Tali yelled to Deeks.

"Yeah?" asked Deeks as he squatted down next to the car, inside of which Tali was crawling inside.

"Hand me your flashlight" she said as he stuck out her hand. Deeks reached onto his belt for his light, grabbed it and handed it to Tali. She grabbed it, turned it one and used it to look at the driver's seat.

"What is it Tals?" Three asked. With the light on the seat, Tali could easily see 3 small holes in the seat.

"Bullet holes, all of them 7.62 mike mike if I had my guess" Tali informed them as she crawled out.

"So someone was trying to kill Jordan, err, I mean Lieutenant Commander Parker, why?" Deeks asked.

"I don't think so" Tali said as Three offered her a hand and pulled her up off the ground. "I think they were after Colonel Barrett" she said. Colonel Barrett was currently being driven by Secret Service to the hospital.

"How can you tell that?" Deeks asked.

"Because Colonel Barrett never lets anyone drive but himself. Tonight he must have made an exception. But with the windows tinned as dark as they are, a sniper wouldn't be able to see Jordan in the driver's seat" Tali told him. Tali had to make some quick decisions to make. With Barrett temporarily out of commission, Billy and Izzy off getting drunk somewhere, Chester was incommunicado, and Tony and Bridget on the way to the hospital, Tali was the ranking Unit member on sight. "Ok, Sky Train" Tali said. Recognizing Tali's change in demeanor, Three quickly snapped to attention.

"Awaiting your orders Sergeant" Three replied.

"Change into some fatigues and take Phantom, Shark Bait and Dragnet on a sweep on nearby structures until you find the shooter's sniper's nest, clear?" Tali ordered.

"Crystal "Three replied.

**0030 hours, 23 April 2001, Emergency waiting room, Washington General Hospital, Washington D.C. **

The waiting room was as quiet as a tomb as Tony and Bridget sat in absolute silence as they waited for news on Jordan. They had arrived only minutes before, and had been directed to their current position by a nurse. And so, there they sat, Tony's shirt and Bridget's blouse covered in Jordan's blood. Kate and Liat were back at the White House explaining the situation to the President and EJ was one another floor getting patched up. Tony all of a sudden felt cold. He felt numb and alone. Seeing this, Bridget did something she never thought she would have the courage to do. As Tony's hand rested on their shared arm rest, Bridget slowly but surely, inched her hand towards his. She gently laid her hand on top of Tony's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. For just a moment, she could feel the heat radiating through her body. She felt Tony's hand turning over beneath her own. It was then she knew the brief moment was over. But then, as if by fate, something unexpected happened. She felt Tony squeeze her had back. She was shocked and yet utterly pleased at the same time. She looked up and her bright blue eyes met Tony's green ones. For just a moment, both of them felt a spark, or a "Thunderbolt" as Michael Corleone once said in "The Godfather" (MGM, 1972). They spark, however, was extinguished when both of them realized where they were and what they were about to do. Using only his eyes to apologize, Tony slowly leaned back into his chair and released Bridget's hand. Bridget, in turn, turned away from Tony, as she did not want him to see her blushing bright red.

A few minutes later EJ, who was now patched up came into the waiting room and sat down across from the couple. The silence continued until Tali walked in. and sat down on the other side of Tony. Silence continued until a doctor emerged from the operating room, her surgical gown covered in blood. EJ slowly stood up and walked over to him. The silence continued as Tony, Tali and Bridget slowly stood to watch. They watched as EJ collapsed into the doctor's arms. Tony leaned back against the wall and Bridget leaned into his chest. Tony's arm slipped around her shoulder and he pulled her tight to his chest. Tali had to sit back down and she put her head between her knees.

Lieutenant Commander Jordan Parker was pronounced dead at 0055 hours, 23 April 2001.

**A/N- Next time on "28 Seconds: Strength & Honor"-**

** When the identity of Jordan's murderer is revealed, EJ is sent into a tail spin that not even Tony can pull him out of. Then, at Jordan's funeral, EJ is once again confronted by the past, in the form of Jordan's ex-boyfriend, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Finally, all bets are off and all hell breaks loose when Tony learns of EJ's Betrayal.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
